Inazuma Eleven FFI
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: This is the review from my old account! I'll make sure I'll finish it in this one! Please understand! Same tittle, same story, different... opening?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello! I know I have already written this but just for the ones how haven't read this one. But I'll glad if I greet as Shiroi-Phoenix!**

**Kidou: You still want to use that even you already make the new ones?**

**Me: Sure! I didn't get a change to update the second one and thanks to that stupid account!**

**Kidou: …Disclaimer please.**

**Aoi: (sweat drop) Shiroi White- I mean Shiroi-phoenix do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Me: I have already told ya so don't forget it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Angel of Mystery**

Inazuma Japan was arrived at their next destination. They were amazed at the south island. It feels like around the world! And they saw the great players from entire world. When they arrived at their part, Japan part, they sent to their rooms. Kidou Yuuto was entered his room calmly but when he looked outside with his window open, he shocked when he saw someone was in front of the beach with its hair just like Aphrodi's.

'_Who is that?'_ he wondered as he looked closer. The person was stand there, with white mix blue long shirt and light blue long skirt. The wind blow passes her which makes her hairs taken backwards. She turned around and reveals her golden eyes to Kidou which make his red eyes widening.

_I think I saw an angel…_

"Onii-san, what are you doing?" Haruna popped her head from Kidou's door room. He shocked and turned to his sister.

"What's wrong with it Haruna?" he asked to her.

"No I just curious." She said then she turned around. "It was about time for dinner anyway."

"Oh I'll be right there." He said and Haruna closed the door behind her. At the change he glanced back out the window and found the girl was gone already.

'_Where did she go?'_ he thought and popped his head out and looked around to find nothing but beach, sea, trees, and the city.

**-Somewhere at the night**

"Hey, where are you?" the voice from cross telephone asked worriedly. "I was called you few minutes ago but you didn't pick up."

"Sorry Onii-san, I was walking around." The female soft and gentle voice answered. There was a sigh from the other end of telephone.

"You shouldn't move too much. Be careful at your immunity." The girl giggled at her over protective brother.

"I just want to feel fresh air at the beach." She said. "How was Gazelle-nii-san and Burn-nii-san?"

"Well, you know what happened when they lost." The other let out laugh. "But don't worry; they'll return soon."

"I hope so Onii-san." She smiled. "I need to rest now, have a good day Onii-san. Please send my regards to Gazelle-nii-san and Burn-nii-san."

"I will. Have a good day for you too Aoi." Then he hung up the phone. Aoi placed her white phone on her lap and sighed. She flap it closed and put it on her table and she glanced at her TV. She watched the grand opening of FFI. She smiled little at Inazuma Japan team and went to sleep after she turns off her TV.

**Me: There's nothing changes, isn't? I'm too lazy to rebuild this one thought.**

**Kidou: Sure. You're kind of lazy bun.**

**Me: Hey! Just because you wearing those stupid goggles that doesn't mean you can act smart with it!**

**Kidou: Hey! What did you say about my goggles?**

**Aoi: You both please stop!**

**Me and Kidou: (glared at each other with dark aura)**

**Aoi: (sweatdrop) Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello! Shiroi-Phoenix is here! I had so much free time so I think I can make another chapter. Oh yea, I'll try my best to update this weekly.**

**Kidou: Weekly? Ya mean you will update each week?**

**Me: Yep. But for some condition that makes me can't update in one week, please understand.**

**Kidou: Whatever. But I felt lucky Shiro isn't the owner of IE.**

**Me: (left eye twitched then smirked) Sorry to disappoint you Kidou but I do own this story and Aoi.**

**Kidou: Shoot…**

**Aoi: He he…. Ne, can we start?**

**Kidou: No-**

**Me: YES!**

**Kidou: (sigh) Shiroi-phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**It's true or not?**

**-At the morning**

While Aki and Haruna explain the rules of FFI, Kudou was getting an invitation from their opponent later, Knights of Queen. Seem that coach was accepting it.

**(Me: can we skip this part please~? (Puppy dog eyes)**

**Kidou: (face palm) whatever…**

**Me: skip to the night then!**

**Kidou: Oi!)**

**-Well, skip to… the night and before they get outta from the field**

Kidou smiled at his friends and about to follow but then he shocked when he found something odd in that field, at audience. Kidou eyes were widening when he saw the girl in blue gown dress with dirty blonde hair same as Aphrodi and golden eyes smiled at them and turned around, about to leave.

Kidou quickly run to his friend side. When they out from the place, he quickly ran to the other side and found her was standing in front of another exit.

"Y-You…" he panted heavy. She turned to him and smiled. She placed a finger in front of her mouth which makes him confused.

"Onii-san! We're going!" Haruna called which make him turned to her.

"I'll be right there!" he said and when she leaves, he turned around and found the girl was gone already.

"Where did she go?" he wondered and ran to his friends side when Haruna called him again.

**-At the morning**

Endou was practicing to find his own hissatsu with his friends help. Kidou was smiled, know what the reason his coach accepting the invitation last night but then he remember again.

'_That girl… Who is she?'_ he didn't tell anything about her since that scene. He shocked as he felt something and turned around to find the girl was standing not far from there behind the barbed wire. She smiled and about to leave again. Kidou quickly ran to the exit but then stopped by his sister.

"Where are you going Onii-san?" she asked.

'_Shoot!'_ "Um, I need to do something. I'll be back soon." That wasn't a lie anyway, but wasn't a truth either.

"Oh okay. But return soon!"

"I will." He continued run until he found her was walking calmly to the forest direction.

"Wait!" he shouts and she turns to him. He stopped right in front of her and panting hardly.

"Y-you…." He tries to spoke but he does need air. "The girl that I saw was at the beach two days ago, right?"

She smiled at him and gives him a handkerchief. He took it from her and wiped his sweats with it.

"Thanks." he said as he continued wiping his sweats because of running chases her.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "You can return my handkerchief anytime you want."

"I'll return it when our next meeting." She giggled at him. He sighed and he remembers something.

"Um, you didn't answer my previous question." He reminded her.

"Oh right. Well, the answer is yes." She smiled. "You got me so fast, even faster than your coach did. He just realized me just a while ago."

"Wait, he realized you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow to her. She nodded.

"He realized my presence but just let me. I think he shocked when you chase me." She giggled. Kidou couldn't help but sighed at her statement.

"How can you notice?" he asked again.

"I can felt someone tension, shocked or calm, angry or happy, upset or sad or even no expression." She said. "The point is I can feel someone feelings and presence." She smiled.

"I see…" he said. "But why are you here?"

"Well," she began her story. "My body was so weak since I was child. I get ill so fast if I careless. My brother was so worried about me so he took me here and goes back to Korea after he left me here and promise will visit me sometimes."

"Wait. You have a brother and you both live in Korea? Aren't it far from here?" he asked curious. She giggled.

"Yes." Then she continued her story. "My brother and I are twins, but I was one year younger than my brother. I have no idea who are my parents is…"

"Oh sorry I asked about that." He apologized. He felt bad to her.

"No it's fine." She smiled. "But please don't tell me to your friends and your sister okay?"

"Why?"

"It would be awkward if they know. Can you promise to me?" she begs. He nodded at her.

"I promise."

She smiled in relief. "Now you should go back to the field."

"What about you?"

"I can take care for myself. Don't worry about me." She smiled and spun him and gives him a small push. "Go on."

He nodded to her as he smiled. "See you next time?"

"Of course." She smiled and Kidou ran back to the field. She giggled and turn around, white aura surrounding her and she gone nowhere.

**Me: It was short! T^T WHY! TT^TT But at least I tried my best to make this long…**

**Kidou: What the heck is this one!**

**Aoi: This is a strange meeting I must say….**

**Kidou: (glared at Shiro) you freak! What the hell that you write about this one!**

**Me: is there any problem?**

**Kidou: You make me like an idiot!**

**Me: Well, you are idiot and weak. When in front of Aoi is ^^**

**Kidou: You….. (Death glare and holding up an axe)**

**Me: Yikes! ΣΟAΟ hey where did you get that axe?!**

**Aoi: K-Kidou-kun, please stop it…**

**Kidou: (turns and gazes soften at her) Aoi…. (Sigh and throw the axe away) I give up….**

**Me: Ha! I was true isn't? (Laugh in triumph)**

**Kidou: Shut up!**

**Me: Please review X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello! It's me, Shiroi-Phoenix! Its third chapter of Inazuma Eleven FFI of mine ^^ I'M SO GLAD!**

**Kidou: Tell me why you always included me in your story! Do that to others! I'm started to pissed off you know!**

**Me: Sorry Kidou but I need you in my story (smirks) Anyway you're happy with Aoi aren't you?**

**Kidou: You…. (Holding up a sword)**

**Me: ΣOAΟ where did you get that!**

**Aoi: Ki-Kidou-kun? W-What are you going to do?**

**Kidou: Cut Shiro to pieces!**

**Me: Yikes! Run away! (Runs)**

**Kidou: (chases her) Get back here!**

**Aoi: K-Kidou-kun! Shiroi-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and hope you enjoy the story! (Run after them) Kidou-kun! Stop it!**

* * *

**Aoi**

**-At early morning in Kidou's room (Kidou: What!)**

Kidou opened his eyes and looked around just to find a paper. He took it and read it. He sighed with a smile as he rose on his feet and left after he changed his cloth.

**-At the beach (Kidou: Why so quick? Me: Dunno)**

Kidou walked to the beach direction. He didn't fell sleepy even it was REALLY early morning, even no one was woke up at this hour. He looked around and got a girl with dirty blonde hair with white mix blue long shirt with long light blue skirt. He was already known who she is.

"How long you waiting for me?" he asked as he walked towards her. She turns to him and revealed her golden eyes. She smiled at him.

"Not really." She said. Kidou smiled and he remembers something. He shoved his hand to his pocket and took something from it, her handkerchief.

"I promise you to give it to you at our next meeting, aren't I?" he said as he handed the handkerchief to her. She smiled and took it.

"I already told you that you can give it back to me anytime you want." She giggled. He just shrugs and turned to ocean direction with her.

"Ah, I forgot to ask your name." he realized they even didn't introduce their names, and it was third meetings!

"Ah you right." She giggled again and she turned her head to Kidou. The boy does same to her.

"My name is Kidou. Kidou Yuuto." He said. "Yours?"

"You can call me Aoi, Kidou-kun." She smiled at him. He smiled at her then glanced back to the sea.

"It's strange; we just meet three times and we introduced our names just now." He could hear her giggle. Sound nice and innocence.

"Sure weird. I even forgot to tell my name." she giggled again and sighed. "You didn't sleep last night aren't you? I can saw no sleepy bangs under our eyes even you awake this early."

"I just too happy; we're going to world champion now."

"Oh, sure; your first match in FFI. England part isn't it?"

"Yea, against Knights of Queen." He chuckled. "You saw how Edgar failed Endou's hissatsu with Excalibur that night."

"Yes I did." She sighed. "But Excalibur isn't always a holy sword…"

Kidou eyes widen. What in the-

"Nani?"

"No, it's nothing."

There's an awkward silence until Kidou realized something in her name.

"Why your name is Aoi? Your hair and eyes doesn't blue." He asked. She was just silent and glanced at the sky. Kidou waited her answer with nervous in awkward silence, again.

'_D-did I say something wrong?'_ he flirt to his right just to saw her gone changed by his friends that came to him, Gouenji and Endou.

**-And few minutes…**

Kidou enter his room back and he found Aoi was on his bed.

"Aoi? What are you doing here?" he asked shocked as he quickly closed his door. Aoi giggled at his panic.

"I just want to tell you that I'm going to watch your match." She smiled innocently at Kidou that almost shouted at her when he heard that.

"W-wait Aoi, your body was-"

"Weak, I know Kidou-kun." She smiled. "I came there with my acquainted so there's nothing to worry about." Kidou sighed when he hear that.

"And make me almost shout." He complained as Aoi giggled. "But are you sure you'll be fine Aoi?"

"I'm sure I fine." She giggled at him. "Hearing you say that reminds me to my brother. He's quite overprotective to me. I think just like you now."

Kidou cheeks turned to pink and he looked away. "What's that supposed to be mean?"

"Well, you're overprotective about your sister, Haruna-san."

"That because I was worried about her anything of problem."

"Didn't change the means." She giggled as he blushes embarrassment. "But, Kidou-kun?"

"Yes?" he turned to her and blinked saw her innocence face. _'K-Kawaii….'_

"Aren't you supposed to go now?" she reminds him. He snapped and remembers about it.

"Oh right." He turned and walked to his door. "Um, see you later?"

Aoi giggled as he open the door. "Of course." Then he closed it behind him. Aoi giggled again and she turned to window and vanished.

**-At the trip**

Inazuma Japan expects Fudou (of course) was amazed by the sight of England part, the place where they'll have a match with Knights of Queen, their start to the world. In the way, Kidou mind taken to somewhere. He still figured out about Aoi.

'_From Korea, have a twin brother and the handkerchief- wait…'_

His mind snapped when Kudou announced the players at the match.

**-Arrived at England field**

When they all entered the field, all the supports are for Knight of Queen. Of course, it was England part. But between England team supporters, Kidou can saw one person that he knew well.

'_Aoi!'_ his face brighten saw the girl was sit at the cross of the field at audience. She was wearing a blue hood so it covers her eyes and hair but Kidou can know her perfectly. She smiled as she waved her hand to him. She took a paper and shows it to Inazuma Japan to be exact, because they're staring at her either.

'Ganbatte!'

Kidou smiled at her. _'She's really….'_ He just sighed in his mind. Aoi just smiled happily as she still showed the paper with Japan's- wait a second, Japan?

Kidou decided to ask about it later after the match. He tried to focus at the match now.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Aoi: Aren't you will complain about how short is the story?**

**Me: Nah, I quite exhausted when Kidou was chasing me with his sword, lucky you stop him Aoi…**

**Kidou: I think it's better if I slice her. This story really makes me like an idiot.**

**Me: I was trying to murder you with this story. (Smirk)**

**Kidou: You said? (Holding up a lance)**

**Me: ΣΟAΟ Holly shit! First axe, then sword, and now lance?! When did you have those stuffs!**

**Kidou: When I was planning to make you dead!**

**Me: No way you won't! If you do that I'll hang Haruna and Aoi on a pool full of sharks!**

**Kidou: Hey you won't do that to Aoi and Haruna!**

**Me: Then throw that away! If I need to, crush it!**

**Aoi: Um, I think I can ask someone to keep it…**

**Shi: (enters in) Said what?**

**Kidou: Gak! Shi! What are you doing here!**

**Me: You don't know eh? Shi can keep away the weapons in a locker-that-no-one-know-how-to-open-and–close-it. That's the one of her especially as one of Suzuno Hikari's best friend who was Suzuno Fuusuke's sister.**

**Kidou: I'll blame Gazelle about her sister have a friend that looks like a murderer….**

**Gazelle: You said what!**

**Kidou: Gak! Where did you from!**

**Me: Fine you guys stop it! Shi, can you keep Kidou's weapons for Aoi?**

**Shi: On my way. (Took ALL Kidou's weapons and walk away with it)**

**Kidou: Oi! Give it back! (About to chases Shi)**

**Aoi: (grab his hand) Kidou-kun, please stop…**

**Kidou: Aoi… (Gazes soften at her then sighed) Fine…**

**Me: What a pair… please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello, Shiroi-Phoenix is back! I'm so happy write this again! Since my exam was end and I became 3****rd**** grade of Junior High School and I had no much free time, I'll try my best to finish this story that honestly I don't wanna TT^TT**

**Kidou: Are you sure? Did you have rank?**

**Me: No I haven't. Well, in Indonesia there's only 1-10 rank that will announced. Pass is fine.**

**Kidou: Right.**

**Me: Um, by the way Kidou, you didn't planning to kill me again, did you? (Move away)**

**Kidou: since Shi keep up my weapons to somewhere that I don't know, I can't kill you.**

**Me: Why you want to kill me!**

**Kidou: Because you make this story and make me like an idiot in your story!**

**Me: And make you paired up with Aoi.**

**Kidou: (blush)**

**Me: I'll do my disclaimer. Disclaimer: Shiroi-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven but do own Aoi and hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Busted?**

**-Kidou POV**

Ah! This team sure strong! We almost useless against their defense zone but luckily we can break it. I can see Aoi was exhaling a relief breathe when we did. I guess she was so nervous. I still wondered out about her.

Blast! That Edgar does Excalibur from their goal?! Luckily Kabeyama used 'Mountain' but the effect is he can't play in the match. I saw a glance at Aoi and she was covering her mouth with her fingers, frightening.

Kabeyama was changed by Someoka. And he makes a fist goal for us! I can saw Aoi face brightening. I felt so happy when I saw her like that. Wait? Happy?

Darn it! They got another score again! I can saw Aoi was completely shocked and frightened. I felt a bit pain when I saw her face like that. Wait a minute, why I completely worried about Aoi?

The first half ended by 1-2. I took a change to look after Aoi at the corridor and I got her!

**-Normal POV**

"Aoi!" Kidou shout as the girl turned around when she took off her hood in empty corridor.

"Ah, Kidou-kun! Don't shout that loud!" Aoi warned as Kidou stopped in front of her. "I didn't want busted yet…"

"Oh I'm sorry Aoi." Kidou smiled nervously at her. She just sighed with a sweet smile on her face. Kidou felt relief when he saw the girl smiled at him like that; really innocence.

They don't know someone was peeked them. Aoi gasped in shock and turned around which confused Kidou.

"Aoi?"

"Who's there?" Aoi called in that empty corridor. "Please show yourself!"

Someone smirked and they both turned when they heard step sound just to find…

"Fudou?!" Kidou shocked when he saw the almost-going-insane-boy-with-devil-smirk stand there. Aoi quickly put on her hood just reward by Fudou's grin.

"You don't need to hide anymore from me; I already known."

Aoi gasped and she looked at Fudou, doubted him. But she did put off her hood again as Fudou chuckled. Aoi only can flinch at uncomfortable aura from Fudou.

"Kidou-kun, you should go now. Kudou-san must be looked for you and…" Aoi only moved backwards away from Fudou.

"Fudou Akio the name." the half bald boy grinned at her. "You don't need that scared, 'Aoi'?"

Aoi didn't spoke any. In second she's gone in thousands light. Kidou shocked when he found the girl behind him was gone already. He didn't get any change to look after her because Haruna called him and Fudou as Aki called Endou.

**(Me: Let's skip-**

**Kidou: To what now you'll skip?**

**Me: To the second half of match**

**Fudou: That's short. Continue)**

**-Second half, Kidou POV**

I took a glance at Aoi. She just smiled as she gave 'fight' pose. I just sighed. Seem she was a bit shocked when Fudou find out about her. I hope he didn't tell about Aoi to anyone else…

Second half started and we really can broke Knights of Queen zone, included their offense zone. I couldn't believe I can make a team work with Fudou. But I still warned if he dares to tell anyone about Aoi.

Endou finally can find his own hissatsu! Aoi seemed shocked when she saw that hissatsu. I can saw she couldn't wait gives them- I mean us supports and praised but I know it's not the right time for it.

I glad we have good team work; we won the match! I saw Aoi face brighten and I saw she's really happy in her beautiful golden eyes. Another step to the world…

**-At corridor, Normal POV**

Edgar walked calmly to the exit but he just stopped when he saw someone with blue hood was in the way.

"Oh you…" he called and the person turns around. Edgar couldn't saw her eyes and hair because her hood but he little bit shocked when he saw her has a pale skin, not so pale but her skin was paler than them.

"Oh sorry I was lost." She smiled nervously. "I was looking for my acquainted. I think he should be around here." She said as she turns around. Edgar just smiled little at her.

"May I help you?"

"Oh no, I didn't want to troubled you." She smiled at him. Edgar just smiled at her. Not long he saw old man was come towards them.

"Oh, sorry I was lost." He said which make the girl turn around to him. "Am I made you wait?"

"Ah, not really." She walked to him and stopped right in front of him. He just smiled as he pat her shoulder.

"Come, you should be tired. I have already contact the nearest hospital so you can stay at here for a while." He said as he guides her to exit.

"But I want to meet him first before we go to hospital, please?" she begged. The man just sighed and he noticed Edgar was behind them and watched entire time.

"Oh sorry, did she disturb you?" he asked as he bowed apologize to Edgar.

"No she didn't but I didn't mind." He said.

"Well then, excuse us." The old man said and they both left, leave Edgar there alone.

**-With Kidou**

Kidou was standing, waiting for Aoi to show up. He just got a message that Aoi want to meet him in secretly place so no one will notice Aoi. It just few minutes he waited for the girl until he felt smooth and slim fingers covers his eyes, or goggles to be exact. He smirked at the owner of those fingers.

"Aoi, are you trying to play a game with me?" he asked as he turns around and got the girl that he was waiting for, giggling.

"Well, I don't want to make Kidou-kun felt bored. Sorry make you waited for me." She said with a smile, innocent smile that makes Kidou smile too.

"It's alright… Ah, Aoi!" Kidou snapped. "I worried about you condition, are you well?" he asked. Aoi just giggled at him which makes him nervous.

"Oh Kidou-kun, you really almost like my brother." She giggled at his embarrass blush. "But thank you because worried about me, and I fine and well." She smiled at him. He knows she'll show that smile when she told the truth.

"Just be careful and take care of your own immunity Aoi." Heard that, Aoi couldn't help but giggled.

"You couldn't change that?"

"What?"

"Your words that show you concert about me just like my brother." She giggled again. Kidou blushed embarrassment again but he smiled saw Aoi smile. She always relieved him with her innocence smile.

"Oh this is your relationship, isn't?"

They both gasped and turn around just to find Fudou was watching them all the time.

"Fudou, what did you want?" Kidou glared at him, his hand was moved as it was shielding Aoi.

"I'm not here for a fight y'know. I just want to make sure you didn't do anything like cheat us." Fudou grinned deviously at him. Kidou flinched at him and about to shout but Aoi soft voice stopped him.

"No Kidou-kun doesn't cheating you all, I that called him because I want to say congratulation to him." She said, defending Kidou with her soft and innocence voice. Fudou grinned and he grabbed Aoi, away from Kidou. He grabbed Aoi's chin and examining the girl with his devil grin.

"Fudou!"

"Interesting…" his grins bigger but he let go of Aoi. "I'll keep my mouth shut about this, but this is the first and last I give an exception. If it anyone else, I should babbling about him/her to everyone." He smirked. Aoi smiled. She knows he have a pure heart, but he didn't show it to anyone.

"Arigatou!" she smiled sweetly and full of innocent at Fudou which completely shocked him. He humps as he looked away and he left from there. Aoi smiled and turns to Kidou.

"Ah I make onigiri for you Kidou-kun." She smiled as she holds up onigiris in lunch box. "Congratulations for winning!"

"Ah thank you Aoi." Kidou took one of onigiris and take a bite. "It's delicious!"

"I made these by myself." Aoi told him.

"Eh? You serious? It tastes really delicious! Are you good at cook?"

Aoi just smiled at him. "I usually cook for my brother when back at home."

"Oh yea…" Kidou said, knowing Aoi just live only with her brother. Aoi smiled and Kidou eat the onigiri in his fingers when he hears Haruna's voice called him. "Ah I should go now."

Aoi smiled. She know Kidou couldn't be with her for a day, but she couldn't hold the risk if she showed up in front of them. She remembers something and pulled Kidou arm.

"A-Aoi?" Kidou surprised when Aoi soft and tender fingers were hold his arm.

"Kidou-kun, can I ask something before you leave?"

**-In the way home**

"Fudou." Fudou lazily open his eyes just to saw Kidou was in front of him and handed an onigiri to him. Fudou and Kidou are behind so anyone didn't notice them except Kudou.

"It's from Aoi, she ask me to give this to you. She can't give it because you left too soon." He whispers, tried to don't want anyone know their conversation. "She said it's her thanks to you."

Fudou just stares at the onigiri that Kidou brought and he snatched it with humph. Kidou just sighed and he walked to his seat. Fudou stares at outside as he holding up the onigiri and opened it plastic sheet and took a bite of onigiri. His eyes widen when he taste it and his lips perform a smile as he continued eat the onigiri.

* * *

**Me: Done for now! I have no clue they went back with ship or not, just pretend to.**

**Fudou: Why I must shock when that girl smiled like that to me?**

**Me: (Death glare) Oi Fudou, she's innocence so it's impossible you didn't shock when she smiled innocent to you!**

**Kidou: But did you didn't mind give onigiri to him Aoi? (Points to Fudou)**

**Aoi: I didn't mind give it to him. I like share! (Smiled sweetly and innocently)**

**Kidou and Fudou: (shocked and looked away with a blush)**

**Me: I didn't surprise at Kidou, but Fudou? (Raised an eyebrow at him)**

**Fudou: (turns) shut up!**

**Aoi: (walk to the kitchen and walk back with two bento) Kidou-kun, Fudou-kun, I make bento for you both. (Give it to them)**

**Kidou and Fudou: (Take it with a blush) Thanks…**

**Me: Since when you call Fudou with '-Kun'?**

**Aoi: Since we're being friends! (Turns to Fudou and smiled to him) Right Fudou-kun?**

**Fudou: (shocked and eats his bento)**

**Kidou: (glared with dark aura but gone) Ah I remember (turns around) Oi Shiro, how high your score in your English subject at your last semester?**

**Me: Why you ask?**

**Kidou: Curious.**

**Me: 93 from 100, why?**

**Fudou: (split out his orange juice that he got from Aoi) PFFT?!**

**Kidou: Um, your friends English score?**

**Me: I don't know I never ask them and I don't mind if they didn't tell me.**

**Fudou: (cough) why you smart in English? You live in Indonesia!**

**Me: I have no clue either y'know! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Shiroi-Phoenix is here for the fifth chapter! I really happy this story reaches to fifth chapter! Even Kidou still tried to kill me…**

**Kidou: Of course! You make me like a dumb and idiot!**

**Me: Which I really don't mind.**

**Kidou: (death glare)**

**Aoi: E-etto Shiro-chan… This one is containing to Tachimukai-kun, isn't it?**

**Me: Well, because the 89 episode of it was about Tachimukai was trying to find his own hissatsu! And I think Fudou wasn't mind if I enjoyed his shocked face!**

**Tachimukai: So, I that appear in this chapter?**

**Me: Well not often, but you're with your Tsunami Jousuke is!**

**Tsunami: called me?**

**Me: No, now shoo or I will put you on the highest tower in the world!**

**Tsunami: AH! (Ran away)**

**Kidou: You know he afraid highs, right?**

**Me: Yea, please disclaimer Tachimukai!**

**Tachimukai: Shiroi-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Me: And hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Tachimukai Own Hissatsu! And…**

'_Captain… He did it… He's already found his own hissatsu!'_

Kidou walked to his room after the dinner after their match against Knights of Queen. He opened his room door just to find Aoi already waited for him. She smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"A-Aoi?! What are you doing here?" he asked panicked. Aoi giggled at his reaction.

"Waited for you, of course." she smiled. "I heard you have free time tomorrow because Fuyukka-san plea to the coach isn't?"

"Yea." Kidou answered as he walked to her and sit beside her.

"You felt tired?"

"Not really. Because the onigiri and the dinner make me a bit lighter." He smiled at her. She smiled and she remembered something as she poked her own cheek.

"Ah, Kidou-kun, didn't you notice a bit weird about Tachimukai-kun?" she asked. Kidou turned to her and he looked at the ceilings.

"Hm… Maybe. When the dinner he eat slowly and he sighed like he was getting in depression." He turned to Aoi.

"Ah, maybe he did." She said as she looked out of the window. "I saw him and Kogure at the corridor, maybe Kogure was mocking Tachimukai-kun at that time."

"Really? What did he said?" he asked. If it contain to Kogure problem then it must be….

"I didn't hear it clearly, but it obvious that Kogure was speaking about copying hissatsu." Aoi replied. As I guess, Kidou thought. He sighed and Aoi covers her mouth as she yawned. "Aoi, you must be tired, don't you?"

Aoi rubbed her left eye as she nodded. "A bit but I can awake." She smiled. "Anyway, I didn't want to bother you." Aoi suddenly felt something and she gazed at the door. "Fudou-kun, is that you at outside there?"

Fudou that outside of the room has shocked and surprised. He quickly dashed to leave but too late because Aoi already opened the door.

"Aoi, don't went outside!" Kidou warned as he yanked the girl to inside. He peeked and he found Fudou not too far from his room. Fudou just blinked as Aoi popped her head out again, now under Kidou's face.

"Gak! Aoi! I told you to now go outside!" Kidou warned.

"It just Fudou-kun, everyone was still at down stairs except you make a warning shout." Aoi said as she looked up. Kidou gulped. She's right, he sighed.

"Fudou-kun, Fudou-kun." Aoi called the half bald boy only to receive his 'tch' before he walked to her. "Why you stand in front of the door? Did you have something with Kidou-kun?" she asked. The boys can guess she's concern about anything that will happen next. Maybe she noticed their bad relationship. Fudou just grinned deviously at her.

"I just hear the whispers sound which it was so mysterious that can build up other curiosity." He replied. Aoi giggled as she understands his mean. "Anyway… thanks Aoi."

"For what?" Aoi asked confused.

"Well, for the onigiri." Fudou looked away with a blush on his cheeks. Aoi giggled as Kidou hold back his dark glare and dark aura.

"You're welcome, Fudou-kun." She smiled. "Ah, I think you should go now Fudou-kun. I can imagine you'd tired."

Kidou just smiled as he sighed at the kindness of Aoi and Fudou humph-ed as he walked away. Aoi just sighed sadly; hope she can build a good relationship with Fudou. Kidou looked at her, know her sadness he pat gently her head and ask her to go inside the room again.

"Um, Aoi?"

"Hai?" Aoi turned to him as she walked to the window.

"I… um… I really curious; why your name was Aoi even your hair and eyes color…."

"Aren't blue." Aoi continued and she turned to the night sky. "Well, my brother that gave me the name."

"Your brother?" he asked and he saw her nod.

"When I was little, maybe around five, my brother couldn't decide how to call me. And when we walked past the park, I saw a garden of hortensia flowers! I amazed as I saw the blue one. They're so beautiful. I love them. And that's when and why my brother named me Aoi."

"Oh I see." Kidou smiled and he confused when Aoi give him a stem of blue hortensia. "Aoi?"

"It's for you." She smiled. "I know it's a bit late but I want you to accept this for accept me as a friend…"

Kidou smiled and caress her head gently. "Of course I will accept it. Thank you Aoi."

The girl looked at him and smiled. "I should go now. See you tomorrow, Kidou-kun."

"See you tomorrow, Aoi." He waves his hand to her and she vanished in rain of lights. He sighed and placed the blue hortensia inside a half watered glass. He glad it didn't drown in as he think it was almost drowning! He smiled and he went to sleep.

**-The morning**

All of the team used their free time wisely in one day of holiday. Gouenji was choosing a doll for his sister and Sakuma seemed, looked at him in confuse or amaze that I can't figure out (sorry). The managers were choosing some clothes. There some of them playing in the beach. But not only Tachimukai that missed but Kidou and Fudou that seem were missing either. What in the….

Surprise! Kidou and Fudou were eating bento from Aoi under a tree when sun was on top. She brings a picnic basket and she already prepared the bento for them as if they three had a peace picnic.

"Thank you, Aoi." Kidou said as he looked at the girl. "You have a time for make the bento for us."

Aoi smiled friendly at him. "You're welcome."

"I must admit you are not too bad at cooking." Fudou said in mocked tone as he kept eat the bento from Aoi. Freak poker face…. **(Fudou: Hey!)**

"Fudou…" Kidou glared at him. Sure their relationship was bad. Aoi just sweat drop as she tried to calm Kidou. Fudou just humph-ed as he grinned and kept eat the bento from Aoi. She turned to him and sighed sadly.

"Are you both relationships that bad? You both have a good team work in the match, didn't you?" she asked. The curiosity that kept bugged her was flown out.

"Well…" Kidou and Fudou said together, felt a bit nervous with a question that just appear in their head. HOW CAN WE TELL!

Aoi just smiled. "It's okay if you didn't want to tell." She tilted her head which make some of her hair falls gently. They both just blushed little when they saw the cuteness of Aoi then they continue eat their bento. Aoi giggled and she put out two glasses from her picnic basket and a big bottle with orange juice in it that she makes earlier. She opened it shell and pours it in the cups as the boys finished their bento. Who want to missed or passed ate Aoi's cook and the drinks that she made? Not them or anyone.

"Here's the drink." She smiled as she handed them the glass of the nature orange juice.

"Thanks." They both take it and drink it gladly. They both drank it until it run out and they put the glasses on the carpet they used.

"But Aoi, is this alright? I know your body's weak but if you pushed yourself…" Kidou start too worried about the girl. Yea, might prepared the bento for them both and the drinks, seems hard.

Aoi only smiled at him and shook her head lightly. "I was getting used for this. Since I was seven, I always make bento for my brother."

Those make Kidou and Fudou jaw dropped at her. "SEVEN?!"

"Ah, Kidou-kun, Fudou-kun…" Aoi tried to warn them about her presence. They both understand and shut.

"Sorry Aoi; we're too shocked." Fudou said as his jaw still dropped.

"I couldn't imagine how's your life with your brother was." Kidou said unbelievable. Aoi just smiled. She understand what they mean, it impossible for normal kids to make bento since seven without any parents or adults at their side.

"Well, when at the times, we felt hungry. We didn't have any eat for two weeks." Aoi began her story. Of course, Kidou and Fudou will listen. It's about her and maybe they can find something or help her with it. "Usual, we would drink the water from the spring near the woods or picked the apple from it tree but we have no clue what we will eat. We both starved. I almost cry at the moment but I hear someone laughed and I looked at the park direction. I saw a pair of lovers is eating bento there so I decided to ask some ingredients of it and make it by myself. Maybe it was difficult at first but I tried my best to make it taste good. My first bento honestly a bit mess because I was still a child but I happy when my brother was happy. I want we both survive until our life time limit was end."

"How can you survive until know?" Fudou asked raised an eyebrow to her.

"You saw me still alive, save and sound in front of you Fudou-kun…" Aoi snapped in soft way.

"Oh, sorry Aoi. Just continue." He said.

"After few months, someone adopted us and we both-"

Aoi stopped when a phone ringed. She took out her white phone cell and flips it open. She pressed a button and her eyes travelled from right to left. She sighed and she flaps it closed.

"I'm sorry, I must leave now." Aoi said as they stood up and Aoi started to pack the things.

"Here, let me help you." Kidou offered a hand. Aoi turned to him and smiled. They both packed the things and Fudou was folding his arms behind his head as he tried to ignore them both. As they both finished, Fudou quickly left them both there.

"Ah…" Aoi was about to calling him but he quickly gone from the sight.

"That was usual happened." Kidou sighed. "So, what was the message?"

"Oh it just…" Aoi looked at the ground. "My acquainted was visiting me and he found out I was gone. I should back before he worried sick."

Kidou smiled and nodded. "Go ahead Aoi. See you." He said as he pat her shoulder gently.

Aoi smiled at him and she walked off but she turns to him and smiled again before she's gone in thousands light like before. Kidou sighed and he walked off, enjoy his free time.

**-At the evening after the dinner in Kidou's room**

Aoi was watching the outside view of the night as Kidou was watching her.

"Kidou-kun?" the girl called which make Kidou a bit startled.

"What is it, Aoi?" he asked as he sat beside her. She turned to him and looked to the floor.

"It just… Tachimukai-kun…. I think he still felt depressed and it will give a bad respond." Aoi sighed. Kidou stares at her and pat her head which make her turns to him.

"What makes you worried about the team?" he asked. Aoi just stare blankly at him. She gazed at the floor again.

"It not likes he's the one. I was too, felt depressed, scared, and anything which contain to my own hissatsu or the upcoming match." These words really shocked Kidou.

"Aoi, you…" he jaw dropped at her. She just tilted her head in confuse then she realized what his mean. "I haven't told you, have I?" he just shook his head. "Well, I did play soccer. I love being honest. Soccer is the most I like. We must play it with the honest, not with cheat. With that, whatever the results, win or lost, if we tried our best, we'll never regret anything and in the next chance, all we can do is practice harder to be stronger that before. Am I right?"

Kidou really shocked when he heard that. Aoi is sure so pure and innocence, he thought. He smiled and nodded agreed.

"You're right, Aoi." She smiled and she glanced at the door. Kidou confused as the girl stare blankly at the door. "Aoi?"

"But Tachimukai-kun… Is he will be alright?" she asked. "Even I ever in the similar case but…" Kidou sighed. He pats her head and caress it gently which make Aoi slowly turns to him.

"Everything is going to be alright, Aoi. I promised." He said as his fingers combed her soft and beautiful hair. Aoi stares at him and smiled.

"Ah, I should go back now. Please send my regards for Fudou-kun, okay?" she said as she stood up. Kidou smiled and nodded at her and she disappears again. Kidou smiled and he went to rest.

**-The next day**

Aoi was peeking from a tree as Inazuma Japan start practice for the next match against Argentina's team. She shocked when Kudou turns around and almost got she peeked of them. Quickly Aoi hides to gone in Kudou's sight, but he already noticed. He turns to the team and let Aoi watched them. Aoi saw Fudou walked to Kidou and Sakuma in the practice. Aoi felt a bit worried. She didn't want to bust now. So she decided to keep hide and trust Fudou will still keep her welcoming.

**-After the practice, in Kidou's room**

"Kidou-kun?" Aoi asked. Kidou turned to her. "Yes, Aoi?"

"Tachimukai-kun, he didn't go to his room." Aoi said, gazed at the door. "I wonder why and what's happened to him."

"Kogure!"

Kidou and Aoi almost jumped when they heard a slammed door and Haruna's shout. Kidou gasp when Aoi peeked again.

"Aoi, I told you to not peek over like that. You can get busted." Kidou warned as he yanked Aoi in and closed the door. He yanked a little bit hard which make her head land on his left shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kidou-kun but I was curious." Aoi said as she looked to him. Kidou looked down at her and shocked when he realized he was holding Aoi's arms. "Anyway I saw Haruna-san drag Kogure to somewhere."

What? Kidou eyes blinked behind his goggles. He has an image what will be Kogure if Haruna dragged him and he know it's contain to Tachimukai's problem.

"Um…"

They both turned to Fudou that at the doorway with his eyes widen and his jaw dropped. What the-

"Fudou-kun?" Aoi asked innocently, didn't mind of shocked face of Fudou. Fudou blinked few times to progress the view in front of him.

"….you both aren't dating, right?" he asked and Kidou looked at Aoi and shocked as he let go Aoi's upper hands.

"S-s-s-sorry Aoi." Kidou couldn't help but blush of embarrassment. Aoi just stare at him confused.

"Why? My brother's friend was usual holding me like that when I was about to danger, like I almost fall to a hole of something that make my brother scream of agony and fear. That what's he said." Aoi said innocently.

"Hah?" Fudou and Kidou questioned her.

"Fudou, Kidou, what are you guys doing?" Sakuma voice shocked the boys and almost makes the girl walked to the door which Fudou closed behind him as he faced Sakuma outside of the room. Kidou hold Aoi and covers her mouth, prevented her to spoke or anything.

"Fudou, where's Kidou?" Sakuma asked as he walked towards the half bald boy. Fudou replace his usual devil grin.

"It's none of my business about him." He said as he walked away to his room. Sakuma confused and he knocked the door. "Kidou, are you in there?"

Kidou with panic bring Aoi to behind the bed as Sakuma opened the door. Kidou turned to him as he still kept Aoi away from Sakuma's sight. "Is there anything wrong, Sakuma?"

"Nothing, but is there something wrong between you and Fudou? You both seemed strange at the practice." He said.

"Oh it's nothing. Really. If you don't mind I would like have a rest." Kidou said. Sakuma smiled and nodded as he walked out from the room and closed the door behind him. Aoi popped her head out as Kidou sighed.

"That was close, wasn't it?" Kidou turned to Aoi and shocked when he looked around just to find she crawled on his bed which makes her lower feet still on the floor. She looked to him and Kidou heart beaten like mad when he saw the cuteness of Aoi.

"I think so." Aoi stood up and cleaned the dust from her skirt. "Arigato, Kidou-kun."

"You're welcome Aoi." Kidou smiled and he turned to the door as he heard a _creak _sound.

Kidou shocked when he saw Kudou, their coach was standing there. Aoi face paled. She busted by the Inazuma Japan's coach! And that will make a mess and a big problem! Busted by their coach is a big deal.

"C-Coach Kudou…!" Kidou quickly shield Aoi, worried if his coach would do something to her. Kudou just stares at them, or Aoi to be exact. He sighed softly and Aoi hides behind Kidou.

"Come with me, there's something I want to talk to you." He said as he glanced at Aoi. Aoi gulped and she slowly left from Kidou's protection.

"Aoi…."

"I sure I will be fine. I'll meet you later, Kidou-kun." Aoi said, smiled little at him and turned to the coach. "But, is it fine I walked out form the room now?"

"Sure, follow me." Kudou said as he walked away. Aoi turned to Kidou and walked to the coach, followed him to his office. Kidou lay on his butt. He felt a bit nervous and scared.

'_Aoi, please be safe… For me…'_ and he closed his eyes tightly as he prayed for Aoi's safety.

**-Kudou's Room**

Kudou opened the door and let Aoi went in first. Aoi enter in and Kudou closed the door then walked to his seat as Aoi looked around the office.

"Please sit down." Kudou offered as he sits on his seat. Aoi just nodded and sit in front of him.

"Can you tell me why you are here?" Kudou asked investigated. Aoi just stared at his eyes seriously and she sighed.

"But please can you keep my coming?"

**-Kidou's room**

Kidou still wait in his room. He holds his fingers together and it's trembling in fear as he hoped Aoi's safety. He shocked as he felt a pair of slim and small hands make it way around his neck. He turned around and saw Aoi hugged his neck from behind.

"Aoi!" Kidou smiled happy. Aoi smiled back and hugged his neck tighter but didn't choke him. Kidou sighed and caress her head that laid on his chest now.

"So, how was it?" he asked. Aoi looked up at him and smiled.

"Just a few questions, but don't worry, he already promised that he didn't tell the others about me until I did."

"Glad to hear that, Aoi." Kidou sighed relief. Aoi smiled at him and she sneeze.

"Aoi?" Kidou asked worried at her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, Kidou-kun. Maybe I just get a bit cold. A rest maybe can help." She said, try to reassure him. Kidou sighed and pat her head gently.

"Is there something wrong, Aoi?" he asked, completely concern about the girl. Aoi just stares at him and looked away.

"It just a bit… awkward…" she sighed. Kidou stares at her and caress her hair gently.

"You can talk everything to me anytime you want Aoi." Aoi looked at him and saw him smiled. She smiled and nodded.

"I will Kidou-kun. Ah, did you put the hortensia there?" Aoi asked, noting the stem of blue hortensia in a small glass.

"Yea, but I already change the water. No worries." Kidou smiled. Aoi looked at him and smiled.

"Kidou-kun, can you close your eyes for a moment?" Aoi asked.

"What for Aoi?" Kidou asked, confused. Aoi just giggled.

"Just do it and you can open your eyes when I told you, and don't peek, Kidou-kun."

Kidou sighed. "Fine." And he closed his eyes that were behind his goggles. He could feel Aoi's slim and tender skin fingers at his neck as she was doing something.

"You can open your eyes now, Kidou-kun."

As Aoi said that, Kidou opened his eyes and he saw Aoi smiled. He looked at him as is there something wrong with him and he noticed…

"A necklace?" he questioned as he hold up something like necklace, round golden framed mirror with a blue hortensia flower in it, but it was….

"That was the rare blue hortensia of mine. I want you to have it." Aoi smiled. Kidou sighed but he smiled at her. "It can be used as a charm for win the match."

"Thanks, Aoi." He said as he holds the necklace. Aoi smiled and her phone ringed.

"Oh no! I should go back to the hospital now!" Aoi shrieked as she looked at her phone. "Hospital?" Kidou questioned her as she said that.

"Ah, I didn't tell you yet?" she asked and Kidou nodded. "You remember my body was weak, right?" he nodded again. "My brother sends me to the hospital in Japan side, because my acquainted is here so he can take care of me when my brother left."

"Oh…" Kidou respond. "Are your brother sometimes visited you?"

"At his free day only. Before he came, he always sends me a message. Not only that, he always sends me a message or call me to ask my condition." Aoi explained.

"He's sure overprotective about you, Aoi." Kidou laughed.

"Aren't it similar to you and Haruna-san?"

Kidou blushed embarrassment when he hear that and he could hear Aoi's giggled.

"I should go back now. See you tomorrow, Kidou-kun!" and with that, Aoi vanished again. Kidou sighed then lay on his back and went to sleep.

**-At the morning of the next day…**

Tachimukai was still trying to find his own hissatsu with his friends help; Kogure, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu. Now with Tsunami helps and advices. While that, Aoi, Kidou and Fudou were playing soccer in a small field which Inazuma Japan team maybe couldn't find. They only passed the ball to one to another.

"Oh, so your brother has a soccer team in Korea." Kidou said as he passes the ball to Aoi. Aoi just nodded as she received the ball.

"He and his team now were busy with their practice and hissatsu. My brother schedule's tight." Aoi said as she passed the ball to Fudou and he receives it.

"I can bet he was full of irresponsibly man." Fudou chuckle as he passed the ball to Kidou.

"Fudou….!" Kidou glared as he receives the ball. "Aoi, do I need to kick this ball to his face?"

"No, you don't need to." Aoi said as Kidou passed the ball to her and she receives it. "Anyway, my brother is full of responsible in his team. I understand that and I don't mind. As long as my brother behave, I sure there's nothing to worried about." She said as she passed the ball to Fudou. Fudou just silent but he smirked deviously and he passed the ball to Kidou.

"Aoi, are you sure you can survive alone?" Kidou asked as he passed the ball to Aoi. She giggled as she receives the ball.

"My brother asks the same thing before he left me here when he was sending me to this place the first time." Aoi giggled and she passed the ball to Fudou.

"Huh! I can image that your brother is same useless as Kidou." Fudou grinned as he passed the ball to Kidou. Kidou receive it and put his foot on the ball.

"What did you say?" he asked as he glared at Fudou.

"Kidou-kun, stop it." Aoi ran to him as she tried to stop him for start fight with Fudou but she coughed which make the boys turned to her.

"Aoi!" Kidou ran to her as she was on her knees and butt. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine…" Aoi sighed as she smiled, looked up at Kidou. "Maybe I too many moved at outside."

"Sure you do." Fudou grinned.

"Fudou!"

"Stop it, Kidou-kun. It's alright, he done nothing." Aoi grip his clutch, tried to stop him. Kidou stares at Aoi and sighed.

"Fine…" Kidou sighed as he helps Aoi to stand. Fudou just humph-ed as he turns around.

"Kidou! Fudou! Where are you guys!" Endou voice called. Kidou and Fudou panicked as Aoi almost fall.

"I think I should go back now…" Aoi said, smiled weakly. Kidou stares at her and he nodded.

"Behave Aoi."

"I will." And then Aoi vanished. At the same time, Endou was walking towards them as he tried to push away the long grass from him. "Oh, there are you guys! Um, what are you both doing here?"

Kidou and Fudou just silent and the half bald boy pick up the ball with his feet and kicked it to his captain which he catch it.

"Fudou!" Kidou shouted. Fudou just grinned and walked away. Endou just stares at him and he turned to Kidou. "Did you saw Tachimukai this day? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"No, I did not saw him either." Kidou answered. "Why you ask?"

"Nothing just curious. He's a bit strange lately, isn't?"

"Sure he is." Kidou sighed. "I think we should go back."

"Oh, right." Endou agreed and they both walked to the team.

**-At the afternoon in Kidou's room**

"Is… Tachimukai will be fine?"

Kidou turned to the girl. Yep, Tachimukai just fainted because he tried to hold Tsunami hissatsu. Of course Aoi will be worried sick and she DID! Kidou smiled and pat the girl shoulder.

"He will be fine, trust me." He smiled. Aoi looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for cheer me up, Kidou-kun."

"No problem Aoi." Kidou pat her shoulder gently. "Ah, I think its dark already."

"Ah, sure it does. I need to go back now." Aoi said. "See you tomorrow, Kidou-kun."

"See you tomorrow." And Aoi vanished again. Kidou sighed and he looked outside the opened wooded window.

**-Aoi's room**

Aoi appear in her own room in the hospital. She hummed as she walked to her bed but she found an envelope with a weird symbol that she didn't ever see before. She took it and opened the envelope. She took the paper in it and read it. Her eyes widen of shock at first when she read that but then changed by serious and hard face expression.

**-The next day**

Tsunami does his hissatsu to Tachimukai as he helped him to find his own hissatsu. Tachimukai caught it and from his body, there was a dark aura and something like creature comes out from his body but it disappear as Tachimukai failed to catch it. Everyone else Tsunami amazed and Tsunami himself jumped like mad when he felt Tachimukai's own hissatsu.

While that, (I think) Fudou was walked in an alley and he looked at his left just to find someone that seems familiar to him was walking to his limousine and he smirked as Fudou eyes widen of shock. Not long, he felt a cold wind blown as another familiar person appears in front of limousine another side.

"I knew you will come." The man smirked. Aoi just stares empty at him and she hold up an envelope.

"Did you send this?" Aoi asked with a hit of angry in her tone when she spoke. So unlike Aoi. Fudou didn't hide; he stunned at his spot.

The man chuckled. "I did send that. So what is your answer?"

'Answer?' Fudou questioned in his mind. Aoi was just silent. Her eyes closed by the shadow and her hair. At the same time, the edge of the envelope was tearing apart, continuously to half or the envelope. Aoi slap it as she throws it to the man but it makes a thousand of ripped paper around her.

"NEVER." Aoi showed her eyes. Angry had showed in her innocent golden eyes. The man chuckled and his servant opened the door of limousine for him.

"I didn't surprise you say that but remember," Aoi glared as he accused his finger to the sky.

"You know the consequence, didn't you?" the man smirked as Aoi gasped. Aoi glared at the man.

"Don't you ever hurt them!" she shouted. The man chuckled.

"Then you should accept it, if you didn't want them to get hurt." The man smirked. Aoi gulped and she glared.

"I'll never accept it!" she repeats. "And I won't let you!" The man chuckled again.

"Well, then, we'll see what happen next." He said as he entered in the limousine and it drove away. Fudou saw Aoi looked away from the limousine. He shocked when the girl was bite her lower lips and a tear dropped from her eyes.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Me: Done! Huff, I didn't know write this will need a long time! It makes me almost mad because I must think the story!**

**Aoi: This is… the longest, I think…**

**Kidou and Fudou: it makes us like a dumb!**

**Fudou: And who you were saying the freak poker face?!**

**Me: You. (Pointed at Fudou) Anyway I like the part when you guys had a little picnic.**

**Kidou and Fudou: Yea…**

**Me: Did it taste good?**

**Kidou and Fudou: Delicious! (Thumb up)**

**Me: Haha… (Eat a cookie)**

**Kidou and Fudou: Wait a minute where the hell did you get the cookies?**

**Me: Aoi made it. (Eat another) Ah, it's done.**

**Kidou and Fudou: AAAAHH! (Sulk at the corner)**

**Me: (sweat drop) that's weird. Aoi!**

**Aoi: (comes in with a tray full of cookies and a tray full of muffins) Yes?**

**Me: AHA! There you are! The cookies are mine! (Snatch the cookies tray and start eat it)**

**Kidou and Fudou: Hey!**

**Aoi: Don't worry, I make muffins. (Smiled and put the tray of muffins in front of them) If you want, I can make some cookies for you.**

**Kidou and Fudou: Thanks! (Start eat the muffins)**

**Me: They really love Aoi's cooking. So please review! (Snatch the muffin tray and ran away)**

**Kidou and Fudou: Oi! Get back here! (Chases Shiro as they hold up bazooka)**

**Me: You'll never catch me! (Laugh like mad)**

**Aoi: (sweat drop)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: HUAAAAHH!**

**Kidou, Aoi and Fudou: Eh?**

**Me: I hate you Kidou!**

**Kidou: Why me?**

**Me: Why you care about Fudou at episode 90? You supposed to care about Aoi!**

**Kidou: Blame the owner!**

**Me: I'll call him/her/them now and I'll tell that you complain about my precious story!**

**Kidou: Hey!**

**Aoi: A-ano…! Aren't we supposed to start the chapter now?**

**Me: Do it without me! I felt terrible at this one!**

**Kidou and Fudou: Which we really don't mind.**

**Me: WUUAAAAAHHHH! (Cried at the corner)**

**Aoi: K-Kidou-kun! Fudou-kun! You both broke her heart!**

**Kidou and Fudou: (looked away)**

**Aoi: Shiro-chan, I make a bento for you, here! (Handed a bento)**

**Kidou and Fudou: (turns to Aoi) HUH?**

**Me: YAY! You're the best Aoi! (Start eat the bento) Disclaimer please!**

**Kidou and Fudou: (sulk at the corner)**

**Me: Wow…**

**Aoi: Um, Shiroi-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven…**

* * *

**Angel's Pieces**

Fudou just stare as Aoi cried as she didn't notice him. She looked up and she notices him. At the same time, Kidou and Sakuma were after practice and they saw them from Aoi appear, no, from Aoi angriness.

"Who is that girl?" Sakuma questioned from the other crossway at that time. Kidou just stares at her, but more to previous man in front of her.

Aoi stares at Fudou and her eyes began wet. The gust of papers that around her becomes a gust of white feathers and Aoi's gone in the middle of the gust. The people surround them didn't notice it as it was unseen able by them or the presence of the gust and Aoi's gone from them, but Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma noticed her and she was disappearing between gust. A bus stopped right in front of Kidou and Sakuma which shocked them both. When the bus drives away, Fudou was disappearing either.

"Where did he go?"

"We must find him!"

They both ran and they ran to one direction and they found Fudou. His answer wasn't satisfied they both just like; 'That's none of your business,' and he walked away. Kidou and Sakuma just grunted and they both ran to the car direction, opposite the direction where Fudou was walking to.

**-With Aoi**

Aoi stares at the sky as she's nostalgia. She gasped as she felt someone presence and she turned around just to find Fudou.

"Fudou-kun…." Aoi murmured the boy's name as he walked to her. He grinned deviously as he stopped beside her and turned his body to the view direction.

"What are you doing here, Fudou-kun?" Aoi asked as she still looked at him. Fudou just grinned as he still gazed to the view.

"That's none of your business." He snapped but Aoi knew, he wants to with her until she felt relief.

_Cold and mean outside, but kind and warm inside…_

Aoi smiled which make him shocked because he flirted to her.

"Thank you, Fudou-kun…" she said as she lean closer to him and turned to the view with the angel smile still on her face. Fudou just smirked but he felt relief inside, see the angel was fine.

**-The next day**

Kidou, Fudou, and Sakuma get a punishment from Kudou, their coach. The reason he punish them to stand outside the field is because they have bad practice.

'_Where's Aoi? I didn't see her yesterday at my room… She usually came… What happened to her?'_ Kidou thought beside he thought about the coach of Teikoku at past. Without they know, Fudou was disappearing until Haruna told them about his lose.

**-With Fudou**

Fudou was now walking in an alley. He reopened his closed eyes just to saw Aoi was looking at the view with her sad eyes.

"Yo."

Aoi surprised at the greeting and she turned to Fudou. When she notices him, she smiled.

"Hello, Fudou-kun." She greeted back as he walked to her. "But aren't you supposed to practice?"

"Get punishment because didn't concentrate."

"Is it about him?"

"That's none of your business."

Aoi sighed. He sure cold…. She thought. But she can only smile. Then, she felt something, burnt inside her, her heart felt smaller than supposed to be, her heart's gripped…

By someone in black…

By someone in shadow….

Of hell

_DEGUP!_

Aoi gripped her chest where her heart placed behind it. Her body was burning and her face becomes red and she's hard to breathe. Fudou notice it and his body reflex gripped her upper arm to support her, warn about her fall to the floor.

"Aoi?" he questioned. Aoi eyes closed tightly as she kept gripped her chest.

"Aoi, what's wrong with you?" Fudou asked. Aoi gulped and she exhaled her breath. She opened her eyes slowly and she turned to Fudou. She can saw Fudou's concern about her. All she can do is smiled to him; hope he cannot buy her illness that came through her.

"I'm alright; don't worry about me, Fudou-kun…" Aoi smiled but the feelings came back which make her cough. She covers her mouth and bent down her head which shocked Fudou. Aoi tried to hold her cough and she whipped off her salvia.

'Sakuma-kun?!'

**-With Sakuma, Sakuma's POV**

I and Kidou were searching Fudou. Maybe he had something with…

GAH! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT HIM!

Now what I must to do is find Fudou now…

DUK!

I shocked at the sound at the alley as I saw a soccer ball.

"Kidou… Kidou!"

I chased the ball and I saw the cape in the shadow. I about to chase it again but I shocked at a shout.

'No! Don't follow it!'

I don't care as I kept chased it.

'No, please! Don't follow it! Don't to that direction!'

I don't know why I ignore it as I follow it to an alley.

'No! Stop, Sakuma-kun!'

I cover my eyes as the shine came through my eyes and I saw him….

He dashed to me and he passed me as he smirked. I turned around and I lost him. What was going on?

What's happening!

**-With Aoi, Normal POV**

Aoi palm fall on the floor as she tried to stop Sakuma. She panted hardly. Fudou's beside her.

"Aoi…" he murmured as he about to reach her. She stopped him as she raised her hand.

"Fudou…. You have something to do… Go…"

"Aoi, are you alright?" he asked as he tried to reach her again but she snapped her head up which stopped him. Her golden eyes so serious and she bites her lower lips as she holds her pant.

"Go…"

Fudou just stares at her and he turned away and walked. Aoi panted and she coughed when he was gone already. So far from her until he couldn't hear her coughs. She panted hardly as she holds the balcony pole.

'Endou-kun, Kidou-kun…you all… I trust you…..'

**-With Kidou and Sakuma**

The bus stopped right in front of Kidou and Sakuma. They both decided to go Italian part, which there was their coach at the Teikoku place. Endou saw them both and he chased them. Endou felt strange about them and Fudou. Something wasn't right.

Kidou and Sakuma entered in and they saw Fudou was leaning against the pole.

"Fudou…"

Fudou turned to them and grinned deviously. They door closed as someone entered in. They three turned to the person behind them.

"Endou…! What are you doing here?"

"I…saw you both entered this bus…" Endou panted and he noticed that Fudou was there either. "Fudou?"

The boy just replied with his devil grin.

"What are you guys doing?" Endou asked. (**Me: Sorry, I cannot remember his dialogue at this part**)

Kidou and Sakuma looked at each other as Fudou looked at outside. Kidou turned to Endou.

"Endou… Kageyama… Is in this island…"

Endou eyes widen of shock as he think about it.

'WHAT?!'

**-With Aoi**

Aoi walked to the alley as her hand support her body by placed her palms on the wall. She walked slowly until she reaches a place.

"Endou-kun… Kidou-kun…. I trust you… I trust you all…"

* * *

**Me: UWAAAH! Aoi! How poor are you!**

**Aoi: (sweat drop)**

**Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma: ….**

**Me: What?**

**Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma: you FREAK! What did you do to us!**

**Me: Meh…. (Eat sushi)**

**Kidou and Fudou: AAH!**

**Sakuma: From whom is that?**

**Me: Aoi! She made this sushi! It was delicious, though.**

**Kidou and Fudou: (Sulk at the corner)**

**Sakuma: What's wrong with them?**

**Me: I warned them to not eat Aoi's cook anymore. They love her cook.**

**Kidou and Fudou: You know it then why we can't eat Aoi's cook anymore and why you can?!**

**Me: Because I'm the owner of Aoi and this story. (Eat another sushi)**

**Kidou and Fudou: AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Sakuma: (sweatdrop) Weirdo…**

**Me: I know, please review! (Eat another sushi)**

**Kidou and Fudou: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Sakuma: Can you both stop that?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Shiroi-Phoenix is here! This one is personally Terumi Aoi!**

**Kidou: Wait a minute, so only her that will appear in this story?**

**Me: Um, no exactly but this is started by Aoi POV so I can say this chapter is special one. Demonio! Can I use this name on you?**

**Demonio: Sure I don't mind.**

**Kidou: What are you planning to?**

**Me: How can I tell, that was the secret.**

**Kidou: Dammit.**

**Me: Don't swearing. Demonio disclaimer!**

**Demonio: Shiroi-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Prison**

_**Crak**_

_**Crak**_

_**Crak**_

_Where am I?_

I opened my eyes and I notice myself in the dark. Last thing I remember is someone's attacking me and I fainted. What was happening?

"Have you awake?" a familiar sound was spoke. I know who the owner of that sound is.

"Kageyama! What did you do! Let go of me!" I shouted as I tried to move my arms and legs but it was chained.

He didn't respond, he just smirked and he was holding up something in the glass and I can recognize what is that; max strength potion.

I gasped when he grabbed my chin and moved closer the potion. I tried to move away to not drink it. It moves closer, closer and….

I opened my eyes and I saw a same darkness but the different is there was a big screen that showed a match.

"Kidou-kun!" I shocked when I saw Kidou-kun. It was the selection of international Italian team!

I tried to break free from the chain but I winced as I remembered someone tried to cut my belly last night. I bit my lower lips to hold the pain that come from the side of my body. I panted and I watched Demonio Strada there. I know him and his team. They're from Italia and his case is same as Kidou-kun when I heard their both past from him. I shocked when they about to lose.

I panted again and I bent down my head. I remember now what happened to me last night.

_I was walking in the alley to my hospital. I felt really tired for teleport and I felt very guilty to Kidou-kun. I haven't met him yesterday. He must be confused._

_I shocked when a soccer ball about to hit me. I quickly dodge it and I looked at the direction where that ball come from but before I know who is it, someone hit me with another soccer ball to my head and I lay on the ground._

I panted again as I lack off my strength to break free. The pain from that kick still left at the upper of my head. I panted again and I tried to free but the wound at my sides stopped me.

_I tried to awake and run from that person. I was teleporting myself to an alley that was quite far from that person. I panted as I was leaning at the wall and tried to escape because that person might search me here. I moved as my hand supported to the wall. I shocked when I found that person right in front of me and slashed my side with his knife that actually he was aiming my belly. I dropped on the ground and about to ran but not before he cover my mouth and nose with a handkerchief with some drugs liquid. My spines and muscles were tightening then relaxed. I felt so dizzy and my sight blur then dark._

I looked up and saw Kidou-kun seemed troubled and confused. I panted as I watch the match that I really don't want to watch. My head's hurt and dizzy. I want to shout as if he will hear it.

"Kidou…. Kun…"

**-Kidou POV**

_**DEG!**_

I shocked as something weird entered my chest. I looked at it and I remember I still wear the charm necklace with hortensia from Aoi. I secretly hold it and I felt uneasy.

_Aoi, I hope you're alright…_

Then my attention focused to the match right now. I did need to win this one.

**-Aoi POV**

I panted hardly as I still tried to get free from these chains. Maybe Ulvida-nee-san had saved me when that day but now, no one will save me.

I'm hopeless, I couldn't stop him anymore if I chained here forever, I wouldn't ever meet Onii-san, Burn-nii-san, Gazelle-nii-san, Fudou-kun and…

Kidou-kun…

I looked at the screen; Kidou-kun was there at the match when he's against Kageyama team now. I couldn't help but watch the feared in Kidou-kun's eyes and expression. I want to free, I want to help him, and I want to break free from my _prison_.

Kageyama gives me the max strength potion as I was his rabbit experiment. My body can against something that concludes with dark powers if there's a respond by it, but the consequence is I might lose my power. He gives it to me and he makes me drink it. I coughed and split out some bloods from my mouth as I coughed, but he just smirked happily watched my reaction as he satisfied.

'_Penguin Emperor 3!'_

I looked over the match and I smiled as Kidou-kun, Fudou-kun and Sakuma-kun do the hissatsu that created by their own strength! I can't give up now. I must get free.

"Ng…!" I concentrate my power to my chest and I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, I was in the alley and I dropped on the ground, panted as I lost my strength. I looked over and I shocked.

'_The match of Inazuma Japan and the Empire has started?' _I narrowed my eyes. _'It must be Kageyama…'_

I tried to get something that can support my body and my palm stopped at the wall. I stried to stood but I was about to fall instead. I panted and I walked slowly to the stadium. I must reach there. I don't know why…

But I must go there; even I know the risk of it.

"_Can you keep my upcoming?" I begged to Kudou before I answer his question._

"_Sure, but in one condition." He said accused his finger up._

"_What is it?" I asked confused._

"_If you get busted by my team, you must promise you will never approach in front of us again." He said. I shocked at the moment. I closed my eyes and reopened them as I sure at my decision._

"_Alright…"_

BRUK!

I fall on my knees as my legs dropped as it can't support my body any further.

'_No, please wait…. I'm not reached just yet…'_ I tried to get up with all of my power. I panted and I moved again as the wall as my support. _'Please, I must reach there, no matter what…'_

Demonio entered in the room where Aoi prison in but he found out that she was gone nowhere.

"Guys! She's disappearing!" he shouted at his friends.

"What?"

"How can she do that?" Violet asked.

"We must search her! She's wounded! No way she was gone so far!"

"But where?"

"The possibilities at the place where she should might be!" Deminio said. "Check around!"

"Hai!" and all the members including Deminio start to search Aoi but the next minutes they couldn't find her everywhere.

"No sight of her!" violet shouted as they come back to the place.

"Then where would she?"

Deminio placed his fingers on his chin and he looked at the screen. There was the sight of the match of Inazuma Japan against The Empire.

"I think I have an idea where we should search her." Deminio said.

"Where is it?"

Deminio pointed at the screen.

"She must be gone to the stadium where they have a match now. It would be possibly if she used teleport." He explained.

"But how? The first ship to go there is gone out 5 minutes ago! We can't do anything unless waited for the next ship!"

"Then they must be waited. Let's go guys!" Deminio shouted as he entered in the bus for their team. The rest team nodded and they entered in the bus and went off.

Aoi panted as she about to reach the stadium. She dragged her feet and she found a wall to support too. She placed her palms to it and she tried to stood up but she fall again on the ground. She panted and she tried to stand once again and she did it. She walked to the stadium and when she found the light between the dark, she shocked at the score.

Inazuma Japan-The Empire

0-1

She bites her lower lips and crawled over again but she failed because she fall and no one notice. She panted and she shocked. She gripped her sides and she closed her mouth tightly.

'_No, please not now… Please wait a bit longer.'_

Aoi panted and she tried to stand but she falls on the ground again. She tried to go to the field, right beside the Inazuma Japan's seat.

* * *

**Me: And this is the real end! I'm sorry because this special one is short! O_O I think I make a mistake at write the hissatsu name.**

**Sakuma: I think you do.**

**Me: Huff, anyway where's Aoi, Kidou and Deminio?**

**Kidou: DEMINIO!**

**Me: (covers her ears from the shout) I think my ears were bleeding!**

**Sakuma: What is that Kidou?**

**Kidou: I won't forgive you Deminio!**

**Deminio: That was an accident!**

**Sakuma and Me: What was going on!**

**Me: But I think I found I was careless about it. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Shiroi-Phoenix is here! From here I'll take over. I glad I can write this now, but sad either! T^T**

**Kidou: And why is it?**

**Me: You'll see later.**

**Kidou: Is this the last chapter of the story? (Face brighten up)**

**Me: Well no.**

**Kidou: (pouted) Shoot.**

**Me: Sorry for disappoint ya but you'll be more disappoint in this story.**

**Kidou: And what is it?**

**Me: I'm not an author full of surprise if I tell you. (Smirks)**

**Kidou: You aren't.**

**Me: Hey! Oh well, disclaimer-….Um, by whom? Oh yea, Gouenji! Do the disclaimer please!**

**Gouenji: Why me?**

**Me: Because you are the one that isn't appear in my story and I would like to appear you in this one! Actually you can be my police cuz you can jailed Kidou in a room full of his fan girls when he was turning to mad and angry rage. XD**

**Kidou: Hey!**

**Gouenji: (sigh) Shiroi-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**The Truth of Angel**

Aoi fall again on the ground. She pants as she keep crawled to the seat place. She falls and panted hardly. She looked at the score, still 2-0. And the condition of Inazuma Japan was worse. Aoi looked at her phone that was on the ground not far from her. She tried to reach it but failed. Aoi panted and she tried to reach her phone again and she did. She gripped a nearest pole as she opened her phone and looked a name on her phone.

'_Kudou'_

Aoi panted as she pressed call button. At other place, Kudou's phone ringed and he picked it up.

"Yea?"

"Kudou-sama, it's me…" Aoi panted as she tried to stand.

"You, Aoi?" Kudou asked, shocked the girl called him in this situation. "Where were you?"

"At… the stadium…." She answered as she panted hardly.

"What? What are you doing there?" Kudou asked.

Aoi was just silent. She smiled as she gripped the pole tightly to keep her balance.

"Are our deal, still hold good?"

Kudou eyes widen. He sighed and he lay on his back.

"It still."

"Ah, so be it…" Aoi panted as she keeps smiled. "I think it's time for end the deal…"

Kudou eyes widen again, this time bigger.

"Aoi, are you sure?" he asked as he tried to remain relax. Aoi panted and her smile bigger.

"What did I do next, I'll never regret it."

Kudou eyes widen at the words. He knew what Aoi will do next.

"Aoi, you can't! Did you hear me? Aoi!"

Aoi just silent as Kudou keep warned her. She pulled away her phone and press close button.

"Aoi? Aoi!" Kudou screamed at the phone. He looked at the phone as the call ends.

"What's wrong?" Hibiki asked.

"Aoi, she'll appear there, at the stadium." Kudou answered.

**-At the stadium**

Aoi panted as she flap her phone closed. She falls on the ground and she crawled to the field.

'_Kudou-sama, I know what your mean, but I'm sorry. This is… maybe my last change. I'll get the consequence and I ready for it.'_

'_Kidou-kun… I'm sorry… I terribly sorry…'_

**-At the other place**

Kidou shocked. He holds his chest where the necklace from Aoi placed on his. He looked over it and he shocked. It felt cold and it was some kind of the sadness.

'_Aoi…'_ Kidou gripped the necklace and held it in front of his chest as he kept gazed at the screen. _'I felt bad feelings. Aoi, hope there's nothing will happen on you.'_

**-At the stadium**

BRUK!

Aki gasped and she turned just to saw a girl with dirty blonde long hair was fall on the ground. She tried to stand up and panted.

Aoi held her palms on the ground and panted. She looked at the nearest pole and grabs it. She pulled her body up, tried to stand. She looked at the team that was full of despair, as they were useless. Aoi gritted her teeth and her fingers clenched against the pole.

"What are you guys doing!" they all shocked at the shout and looked at Aoi who was panted and tried to stand against the pole. "Why you all looked like that? Why you all looked hopeless!"

"But we were hopeless against their defense! We were hopeless!" Kogure shouted back.

"Then why!" Aoi shouted. "I asked you all; this is that you will show to the world! To your country! To your friends that waited for you back at your country!"

"B-but…" Kabeyama shuttered.

"Is that the Inazuma Japan all this time? Did you all forget your own self power? Did you all forget the most important thing that always lies in your heart?" Aoi bite her lower lips and she looked at them fierce. "Did you forget about it!"

"…." They just silence, nobody shouted back at Aoi. They looked at the ground.

"Never give up!" they looked at her back. She still there, grip against the pole, but her face showed that she was serious.

"Whatever the matters, never give up! Let out your powers! Let the ball connect your hearts! Give the best to them!" Aoi shouted. Kogure, Kurimatsu and Kabeyama noticed something.

"Never give up…"

"Whatever the matters…"

"Give the best to them…."

Aoi panted and her knees fall on the ground.

"If you did understand, then awake it, awake the Inazuma Japan soccer!"

Kogure, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Tsunami and Tachimukai stares at her and smiled as they nodded. Aoi smiled but then her wounds flinched her which make her gripped her side.

The camera gazed to Aoi since her shouts which make Kudou, Kidou and Fudou shocked.

"S-she…" the announcer looked at Aoi.

"She bust in!"

"When she get there? I haven't notice her."

'_Aoi!'_ Kidou and Fudou screamed in their minds as they looked at her in the screen. Aoi panted hardly and saw their team work being so great. And Gouenji, Toramaru and Hiroto give a score for them!

Aoi panted and she smiled happily at them but then, the match was end. Aoi palm fall on the ground and she panted. She looked at the exit where she hears shouts.

"Let us in!"

"Sorry, you can't pass!"

"Let us! We have to meet someone!" Demonio shouted and he looked at Aoi who was against the pole. "Aoi!" he jumped passed the guards and run to Aoi side.

"Hey!"

"Aoi, Aoi!" Demonio grabbed her shoulders before she can fall. Aoi panted hardly and she looked at Demonio.

"D-Demo-nio…?"

"Yea, it's me." He answered. Aoi panted and she gripped his fingers with hers.

"Bring me away from here… please…Quick…"

Demonio eyes widen at her. He nodded and carried her up in bridal style.

"Hey you!" the guards yelled and Demonio walked pass them to his team.

"Demonio!" the team run to him and Aoi in his hands.

"We need to bring her to the nearest-"

"No…" Aoi stopped Demonio to continue. "No, not in the nearest hospital…"

"But if we can't get you-"

"Please don't. I can be more busted if you bring me there… I have already busted here, don't make it worse…" Aoi panted. Demonio looked at her and nodded.

"I understand." He looked at the team. "We need to bring her get out from here, right now!"

"Hai!"

The team went off and Gouenji saw the whole thing. He couldn't deny the curiosity in his mind about Aoi, and he had no clue.

**-At the evening, in front of Inazuma Japan's inn**

The Inazuma Japan stood sadly in front their inn until they hear a shout.

"Minna!" Endou run to them with Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou behind them.

"Captain!" they shouted and they arrive.

"We're sorry, we're lost." Gouenji said disappoint. Endou smiled.

"It's alright, if we lost now that doesn't mean our change were closed." Endou said.

"He's right. Maybe we lost once, but if we keep win at the next matches, it will be no problem." Kidou said agreed. The team face brightens up and nodded.

"You're right."

"Oh yea, it's did isn't? Gouenji, Toramaru, Hiroto."

Gouenji, Toramaru and Hiroto smiled as they looked at each other. "Yea…"

"And Tachimukai, you did it, your 'Devil Hand' **(Me: Why is sounds wrong?)** is great!" Endou smiled at Tachimukai.

Tachimukai face brightens up. "Hai!"

"And Kogure, Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, your defense is great either!" Endou said as he turned to them three.

"And it's nothing. If the girl wasn't support us then…" Kogure said scratched his head.

"Speaking of the girl, did you guys know something about her?" Gouenji asked to Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou.

"No." Endou and Sakuma said. Kidou and Fudou remain silent.

"Kidou? Fudou?" Gouenji asked to them both. Fudou humped as he looked away. Kidou didn't move from his spot. Sakuma looked at him and he noticed.

"You guys!" they all turned around and saw Violet run to them and stopped right in front of them.

"Violet? What are you doing here?" Kidou asked.

"You know him?"

"We'll explain later."

"Fudou, Kidou…." Violet panted. "Aoi… Aoi!"

Fudou and Kidou eyes widen.

"What is it? What happen with Aoi?" Kidou asked.

"Where is she!" Fudou shouted insist. Violet panted and he pulled him and Kidou.

"R-right this way!" he said and he lead the team to somewhere. The managers followed and Kudou shocked. "Aoi?"

"That girl… What are you going to do?"

"…" Kudou just silent, he just stays at his spot.

**-At a hospital**

Violet stopped and the team and managers soon stopped. They all panted and Kidou saw Demonio and the rest of the team with him.

"Demonio, what was happening here?" he asked. Demonio looked up and him and looked back at the floor.

"Aoi…"

Kidou eyes widen. He grabs Demonio collar which make everyone shocked.

"What was happened to Aoi! What did you do to her!" he shouted. Everyone shocked more. Kidou never shouted like this.

"…" Demonio sighed. "Aoi, she fainted when we bring her here. I don't know why, she just fainted. We all panicked and bring her in. She was in the operation room now."

Kidou shocked. He let go of Demonio and let his arms fall.

"She got a wound at her sides, I don't know why." Demonio sighed. "Kageyama bring her and he told us to keep her."

DEG!

'_Kageyama?'_ Kidou shocked more. His feet began weak. His strength was about to lose. He about to fall, he can't stand any longer.

"What did you mean about it? What is Aoi relationship with Kageyama?" Fudou asked shocked.

"….your coach can explain."

"Coach Kudou?" they all asked shocked. The operation room door opened and Kidou rushed to Aoi.

"Aoi! Aoi!"

"Please give the way!"

Kidou was being held by Sakuma. He can do nothing as he looked at Aoi. Her eyes closed, her breathe was steady as she sleep. Her face showed innocent in her sleep.

"Aoi…." Kidou eyes were teary when he saw Aoi like this. The nurse brings her away and Sakuma tried to hold Kidou so he can't go after her.

"That was the girl who was supporting us!"

"How can she been here?"

"I'll tell you."

They all shocked and turned to the door way just to found Kudou was standing there.

"Coach Kudou!"

The doctor was walking out from the room as he let off his mask that covers his mouth and nose.

"Who was her family here?"

"You can tell us what happened, I'll contact her family." Kudou said as he walked to the doctor.

"She was fine, but she was almost lack off her bloods because the wound at the sides that she got. Also the hit from something that hit her head has no damage to her head."

"The hit from something?" Kudou questioned.

"Yes. She was getting hit by something which makes her bloods rushed faster than usual but just for a few second. She gets the hit right before her side get slashed to it will split out her bloods more much than is should be, but don't worry, else that she was fine."

"So, she was alright?" Kidou asked.

"Yes, we already cleaned her wound then it wouldn't be a problem. A rest could help her to get recovery before she can get out from the hospital."

Kidou sighed in relief, glad the girl was fine.

"Can we see her?" Kudou asked.

"Of course."

"Um, we'll pass." Demonio said. His team nodded agrees and they excuse going home.

"Please this way." The nurse guide them to Aoi's room. When they entered in. the girl was on the bed, sleep peacefully. Kidou smiled when he saw the girl can sleep like that.

"Coach, can you tell us what's happening here?" Hiroto asked. Kudou sighed and he closed the door as the team and managers looked at him.

"Alright…" Kudou closed his eye and the team gulped. He looked up at them and he sighed.

"**Her complete name is Terumi Aoi, the sister of Terumi Afuro. Her call in the team is 'White Madonna'. She's the queen of her team and she was the greatest female player among the female players. She's the asset for Fire Dragon.**"

Kidou eyes widen as his heart felt like shattered to thousands pieces.

'_What?'_

"Then why?" Gouenji asked. "Why we didn't meet her at the first place when we fought her team?"

"I heard her body was weak. She was sick when the day when we against Fire Dragon. Even she just showed up once so there's no data about her; her coach that did this. I don't know what his reason is but he didn't want Aoi to get busted by the world."

Kidou looked at Aoi who was still sleeping. _'Aoi…'_

"But why she supported us?" Hiroto asked.

"She was full of innocence; she knew nothing expect playing fair in the match and fair in relationship." Kudou explained.

"_I love being honest. Soccer is the most I like. We must play it with the honest, not with cheat. With that, whatever the results, win or lost, if we tried our best, we'll never regret anything and in the next chance, all we can do is practice harder to be stronger that before."_

Kidou gasped as he remembered what Aoi said to him. _'Her pure innocence and her pure warm, it's true…'_

"Ngh…" Aoi let out a moan which shocked everyone.

"Aoi!" Kidou shouted and he runs to her side. Aoi blinked few times and she looked at Kidou direction.

"K-Kidou-kun….?" She asked in husky voice. Kidou smiled and gently caress her head.

"You're still weak Aoi. Get rest so you can get recovery quick."

Aoi stares at him and smiled as she shook her head little. "I'm fine…"

"Your body didn't tell so." Fudou smirked.

"Fudou!" Kidou shouted angrily at him but Aoi held him before he can punch Fudou. Fudou just humped and looked away.

"Hey…" Aoi looked at Sakuma who was calling her gently. He was right beside Kidou. Aoi panicked and she grip Kidou's cloth.

"It's alright…" Sakuma smiled as he holds Aoi's fingers and brushed it with his thumb gently. Aoi just stares at him as he kept caress her fingers.

"Sa…kuma-kun…"

'_No! Stop, Sakuma-kun!'_

Sakuma shocked, he remembered the sound that alerts him that day.

"So, it was you that day?"

Aoi know what his meant, she gives him a nod. Sakuma smiled and he kept caress her fingers.

"It's alright, there's nothing you need to worry about." Sakuma paused at few seconds as he stares at Aoi's small fingers in his. "Thank you."

"For what?" Aoi asked confused.

"For warning me that day, but I'm sorry, I ignored it." Sakuma explained. Aoi stares at him and smiled.

"It's alright, Sakuma-kun." She said as she kept smiled. Sakuma smiled back and he caresses her bear arm gently.

Aoi looked up and saw the whole team and managers were there. Her face turned pale and her fingers grip Sakuma's as she hides herself. Sakuma hissed but he stopped when he saw Aoi face, full of fear. Kidou noticed it and he sighed.

"Aoi, it's alright." He said as he patted her head. Aoi stares at Kidou and he sighed. Sakuma helped him to make Aoi sit on her bed. Aoi was just silent as Sakuma and Kidou moved her body until she sits. She gazed at her fingers that on her lap.

"Kudou-sama, our deal, ended, isn't?" Aoi spoke up. Everyone turned to their coach. Kudou sighed and nodded. Aoi gazes didn't change, but she didn't need to see. She knows the answer from the start.

"Coach Kudou, what is she talking about?" Hiroto asked. Kudou didn't look at him. He closed his eyes and reopened them again.

"I make a deal with her, if she busted by you all then she will never meet with you again, none of you."

Everyone shocked, especially Kidou and Fudou. Kidou turned to Aoi. She didn't move a bit but her fingers were shaking now. She bites her lower lips.

"I'm so sorry, Kidou-kun… I terribly sorry…" Aoi hides her face with her fingers as she cried. Kidou gazes soften and he brings Aoi to his shoulder as he went to sit beside her. Aoi grip his cloth as she cried on his shoulder. Her fingers were shaking extremely on his cloth and he can feel her shakes.

Gouenji stares at them. He felt something weird but not some kind of that she was lying or something. It's feels like when his sister, Yuuka cried. What's wrong with him?

Kidou pulled away just to saw Aoi face. She sniffed as she brushed off her tears.

"Managers, can you helped her to get relax?" Hiroto asked. They nodded and they walked to Aoi as the team walked to outside.

The team patient waited at outside the room. Kidou waited near the door. He still could hear Aoi sniffs and the girls try to calm Aoi.

"Ne, Kidou, how long you know Aoi?" Kazemaru asked as he leaned against the wall in front of Kidou.

"… Since we're here; my first met with her is when we just arrived at the inn. She was right in front of the beach not far from our inn." Kidou explained from the beginning.

"Then you continuously meet her?" Hiroto asked.

"I'd lied if I told you I didn't." Kidou answered.

"Why you didn't tell us about her?" Gouenji asked. Kidou was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"I afraid, I afraid that she had might get hurt if I told you about her. I get bad feelings about it and I know it will worse if I tell you guys."

Gouenji just silent, he looked away, couldn't speak anymore.

"What did she told you when she asked your name?" Hiroto asked in curious.

"She told me, that I can call her Aoi." Kidou looked at him.

"Have you asked her complete name?"

"Um, no… I guess I didn't ask." Kidou scratched the back of his head.

"It makes sense, because you seemed shocked when Coach Kudou told us that her complete name is Terumi Aoi."

"That question didn't hit in my head." Kidou said.

"Has she told you about her personal lives?" Toramaru asked.

"Um yea, she told me that she was one year younger than her twin brother that lived in Korea." Kidou answered.

"It's obviously Aphrodi, but why they didn't look alike?"

"Maybe because they didn't at the same place?" Hiroto answer Kazemaru's question with a question.

"I guess so."

"Is she telling you more?" Endou asked.

"Um, she said her name was Aoi because she loved blue hortensia. She's played soccer with her brother and his friends. And she makes bento from seven."

"SEVEN!" everyone shouted shocked at Kidou expect Fudou.

"She did."

"I think she told you almost entire of her life story, isn't she?" Sakuma asked.

"I guess so, but she was so honest. She even told me that soccer must play with the honest, not with cheat."

"Wow, sounds really innocence."

"She had relaxed now." Fuyukka said as she opened the door. The team rushed in and they saw Aoi was sitting on the bed with the managers around her. She looked at the team and smiled.

"Aoi!" Kidou smiled when he saw the girl can smile like that. He runs to her side. "Aoi, you make me worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry about it." Aoi giggled. "You really can't change that aren't you?"

"Change what?"

"Change the sentences that always remind me to my brother." She giggled as Kidou blush embarrassment.

"You did?" Gouenji jaw dropped at Kidou.

"I even don't know how it happens…"

Aoi giggled again. The giggles that were always sound like a song for Kidou. He smiled gently at the girl. Haruna looked at them both and sighed.

"Aren't you should rest, Aoi?" Kidou asked. Aoi just smiled at him.

"I still can awake."

Kidou just sighed and rubbed gently her head. Aoi giggled as he did it.

BLAM!

They all shocked and they saw Aphrodi, Gazelle and Burn at the doorway and the one who slammed the door is Aphrodi.

"Sis!" Aphrodi rushed to Aoi and Kidou jumped away to avoid Aphrodi. Aphrodi hugged tightly his little sister. "Oh Aoi, I worried about you so much!"

"Ha ha ha…." Aoi just sweat dropped as her brother hugged her.

"Now, now, Aphrodi…" Gazelle sighed. "You treat Aoi like a child again."

"Hey! She's my sister and you know it!"

"But you don't have to be that overprotective about her." Gazelle replied back.

"Onii-san, Gazelle-nii-san, can you both please stop?" Aoi begged.

"Fine…" they both replied.

"So, this is the usual thing that happening?" Kidou asked to Aoi. She just giggled a bit.

"Mostly."

"Oi, Aoi, we saw you at the TV." Burn sighed. "So watcha gonna to do?"

Aoi was just silent as she looked at her laps. Aphrodi sighed and he pat his sister shoulder. "It's alright, you can tell us anytime you want."

"He's right; you can tell us your decision anytime you ready Aoi." Gazelle said.

"Yea, that's right anyway." Burn folded his arms behind his head. "By the way it will be nice have a little vacation here." He smirked.

"Not without Captain's known." Gazelle slap his back.

"Ack! You're no need to slap me!" Burn complained.

"Next time I will punch right on your face." Gazelle murmured.

"Ha ha ha! Something never changes." Aphrodi laughed at his friends. Aoi giggled at her brother friends. Kidou looked at her and smiled when he saw her giggles. He really hoped he can saw that smile on her face forever…

At other hand, Gouenji was staring at Aoi as well. He found something inside her that similar to Yuuka, but he found something strange again, that he can't figure out.

'_I have bad feelings about it…'_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**Me: NOOOOO! WHY MUST AOI AND KIDOU SEPARATED?! FREAK OLD KUDOU KANTOKU!**

**Kidou: Hey, ya lucky he's not here, ya know that.**

**Me: I know but I want to swear at him!**

**Kidou: And what is it?**

**Me: I SWEAR YOU GONNA DIE KUDOU!**

**Kidou: (sweatdrop) Weirdo as always.**

**Me: Hey! But oh well, aren't you sad separated from Aoi?**

**Kidou: Did you mean ABOUT to separated from Aoi?**

**Me: I guess so. O.O**

**Kidou: Nothing.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Gouenji: I get a question here, why must I put an attention on Aoi?**

**Me: Nah, SECRET! XD**

**Gouenji: Now I have a reason why Kidou called you weirdo.**

**Me: Hey! Huff, I give up. How about you Aoi, are you sad or something?**

**Aoi: Well, I think I'll be a bit… lonely…**

**Kidou: A-Aoi… (Blush)**

**Me: And… you can still speak like that you careless about Aoi to me?**

**Kidou: Shut up!**

**Me: Aoiiiii! Can you give me my dark chocolate, pleaseeee? (Puppy dog eyes)**

**Kidou and Gouenji: Dark what?**

**Aoi: (smiled) sure, here you go Shiro-chan. (give dark chocolate)**

**Me: YAY! LUV DARK CHOCOLATEEEEE! ^^ especially when it stay frozen XD (start eat the chocolate) SOOO GOOOOOD! **

**Kidou: Hey! Why you get the chocolate!**

**Gouenji: And dark chocolate type one? (Arched an eyebrow)**

**Me: What? Dark chocolate is some kind of my energy! I luv it sooooooo much! :D**

**Gouenji: But it was bitter…**

**Me: Not when it frozen. Hey wait, where's Kidou and Aoi?**

**Gouenji: (looked around) hey I have noticed they both gone now.**

**Me: I'll search them later, please review! (Eats chocolate)**

**Aoi: AH!**

**Me and Gouenji: WHAT WAS THAT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello, minna! Shiroi-Phoenix is here! After regain some energy from Aoi's dark chocolate I'm ready for… um, how many the chapter now?**

**Gouenji: Last chapter is 8****th****, I guess.**

**Me: Then this is 9****th**** chapter of mine! Oh yea, for the previous chapter….**

**Gouenji: If you talk about it, I don't wanna.**

**Me: We couldn't stay the curiosity get growing, could we?**

**Gouenji: Which that no one is curious.**

**Me: Hey! How can you be similar to Kidou now!**

**Gouenji: Dunno.**

**Me: Huff… It just Kidou who the FREAK accidently fall on Aoi's BACK!**

**Kidou: Hey! Who are you calling freak!**

**Me: Well, it's YOU!**

**Aoi: E-etto, you both! Can't we don't build up that problem anymore?**

**Me and Kidou: Fine…**

**Gouenji: Now I know the reason why Aphrodi and Gazelle are so weak in front of Aoi when she begged, especially Kidou.**

**Kidou: Hey!**

**Me: Agree! Disclaimer Gouenji and Aoi!**

**Kidou: Oi!**

**Gouenji and Aoi: Shiroi-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Angel's Heart**

"It's alright; I can take care of myself." Aoi said as the managers and Kidou begged to Kudou so they can stay here for take care of Aoi. "I can guess you all so tired, you can go back now."

"But-"

"Don't worry, we that will take care of Aoi." Gazelle cut off.

"Yea, we know Aoi more than you are. I mean, we're one team." Burn said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"We understand." Kudou nodded and he turned around. "Let's go."

"Wait, Kidou-kun!" Aoi called. Kidou turned to her and he walked to her. "What is it?"

Kidou eyes widen when Aoi hugged his neck, so then everyone inside the room.

"A-Aoi?" Kidou asked shocked but then his eyes widen more when the girl hugged him tighter. Kidou smiled and hugged her back.

"After, this, we might be not able to meet again…"

"I know." Kidou replied.

"Did you feel angry to me, Kidou-kun?"

Kidou just smiled and shook his head. "Why should I? I trust you Aoi."

Aoi smiled and she hugged him tightly. "Arigatou, Kidou-kun."

Kidou smiled and he embraces Aoi tightly. This is the first time that he can hold Aoi like this; he'll never let go of her with the warmest of her body and presence.

"Can I keep support you and the whole team; even we're far, Kidou-kun?" Aoi asked, not looked up at him.

"Sure, why not?" Kidou turned to his friends. "Right guys?"

"Sure, I pay no mind." Sakuma smiled.

"She had supported us." Kabeyama said.

"There's no way we will hate her, even she's from Fire Dragon." Kurimatsu added.

"I agree." Kazemaru agreed.

"Me either." Tachimukai smiled.

"Well, if everyone agrees, I agree." Tsunami said.

"I pay no mind either." Hiroto smiled.

"Me too." Someoka agreed.

"She supports us, I don't mind." Toramaru smiled.

"Well, me either." Tobitaka said as he combs his hair.

"I agreed with them." Hijikata smiled.

"Did you mind I take your lungs sample? Ushishishi." You know who with this laugh.

"Kogure-kun!" Haruna shouted scolded at him.

"Alright! I was joking! I pay no mind if she continues support us."

"I can't deny that I can't against them all." Fudou sighed.

"I have no mind either. Anyway I want to give you my thanks because supported us!" Endou smiled toothy at Aoi. Aoi just smiled at them. "You all…"

"Wait, what about Gouenji?" Sakuma asked. Everyone looked at him.

"… I didn't mind."

"Are you sureeeee?" Kogure asked.

"I'm sure, why?" Gouenji asked back.

"You seem didn't want her to support you and the team." Kogure snickered. Aoi shocked at the statement. She looked down.

"Aoi…" Aki walked towards the girl and pat her shoulder.

"It's alright; anyway I hide my identity from you all. I not surprised if Gouenji-san-"

"HELP!" Kogure shouted as Gouenji shoot the ball that surrounded by fire to him.

"Don't ever you say thing like that again." Gouenji threatened as Kogure fainted because he gets hits. Aoi just awe as she watched all of it. She could only blink.

"Aoi, just forget it." Kidou sighed as Aphrodi laughed.

"I think you guys really hilarious." Aphrodi laughed again. "There's nothing change between you guys, is there?"

Aoi let out a small moan which make Gazelle walk to her and patted her shoulder as she rubbed her eyes.

"She's tired, she needs her rest." Gazelle said to everyone.

"Coach Kudou, can you give us a permission to meet Aoi? Just once." Fuyukka plead. Kudou looked at her and every team and managers then sighed.

"Alright, just when she get out from hospital."

Everyone face brighten up.

"But remember, she couldn't get recovery so fast so need a long time for her to recovery."

Everyone mourns and Aoi giggled.

"It's alright; I'll try to recovery as fast as I could." Aoi said and everyone face brighten up again.

"But after you win the next match, that's the deal." Burn said folds his hands in front of his chest.

"Alright." Kudou nodded. "Let's go everyone."

Everyone nodded and leave. Before leave, Kidou turned to Aoi and Aoi looked at him as well. He holding up the charm from Aoi and kissed it gently. Aoi shocked but then she smiled. Kidou smiled and then he ran to his friends' side when Haruna called him.

"You should rest Aoi." Aphrodi said to his sister. Aoi nodded and she went to her sleep, with a bright smile on her face.

**-In the way to the inn, with bus**

"Onii-chan." Kidou turned to his sister, Haruna. "What did you think about Aoi-chan?"

"Aoi? Why you ask?" he asked back.

"Um, it's…" Haruna looked away. "It's seemed you cared about her more than me…"

Kidou chuckled and patted his sister head. "What's bugging in you?"

"It just… a bit odd." Haruna pouted. Kidou chuckled again and he looked at outside.

"Aoi… She's so innocence, a pure innocence inside her. With her, I felt there's a strange warm, but I like it. I felt happy when she happy, I felt dislike her sad face, then…" Kidou was silent for a moment. "I don't know why I get Aphrodi usual if I with her."

"Like?"

"Well, overprotective sentences?" Kidou blushed embarrassment when he confess. "But her happiness always makes me relief."

"It sound like you treats her like a lil' sis or something…" Haruna said. Kiodu turned to her and laughed.

"Then I'll have two sisters, but other one was jealous." He joked.

"Onii-chan!" Haruna shouted as Kidou laughed.

"Sorry, Haruna." Kidou tried to settle down. "But Aoi treat me just like friend, family and the closest person, not more."

"It sounds that you want to want more than that, Onii-chan." Haruna tilted her head. Kidou just looked at her, smiled.

"I don't know." He just laughed. Haruna just stares at her brother as he looked at outside.

'_Onii-chan, I know you have a feeling on Aoi-chan, but you didn't show it.'_ Haruna looked at Kidou and she looked away. _'Why you must lie?'_

'_Aoi…' _Kidou thought as he looked at the view in front of him. _'I promised you; I'll never forget you even we're separated.' _He gripped the charm from Aoi. _'I'll always be with you Aoi, forever."_

**-At the night, Kudou's room**

"So you noticed it?" he asked to the other end of the phone.

"I did." Aoi sighed. "Can you full wish it?"

"Sure I gave no mind." Kudou said. "It settles then."

"Hn…" Aoi replied and Kudou closed the phone. He walked around the inn to check around and he stopped in front of Fuyukka's door. She was panted or mourning as she had a night mare. She shrieks as she woke up and panted.

"I had a nightmare, but I can't remember…" Fuyukka murmured. Kudou just silent and his eyes looked sad, and then he walked away.

**-The next day**

Aoi awoke just to re-watch the match between Kageyama's team with Italia's team. Aoi just stares at the match but she gazes more at Kageyama. Someone knocked the door and Aoi turned to it.

"Come in." Aoi let Gazelle enter in her room. He shut the door behind him.

"Aoi, the changer I heard had already come today." Gazelle informed.

"Really?" Aoi asked and Gazelle nodded. "Kudou-sama really responds so fast. So who's the changer that came?"

**-Few hours ago**

"Fubuki!" the whole team saw the boy stand at the field when they practice.

"Long time not sees you guys." Fubuki said smiled at the team.

"Did you leg healed already?"

"Yup. They called me for to be the member of Inazuma Japan." Fubuki replied.

"That's great!"

"Didn't you guys know? If he come now, that means someone will send back home." Fudou reminded, or snapped. Everyone looked at him and silent.

"So who's will send back?"

"I'll announce." Kudou said and everyone turned to him. "The one who will send back…"

The team cleaned their throat, being nervous as one of them will go back home to Japan.

"Kurimatsu."

Kurimatsu shocked so then everyone.

"Kurimatsu?!"

"But he already work hard when we against The Empire! Why he must send back home?"

"I will not change my decided. Anyway Aoi have already agree this." Kudou said.

"Aoi?" Kazemaru asked shocked then he turned to mad. "Did she want to break us?"

"I'll tell you, she worried about your leg, Kurimatsu." Kudou informed and Kurimatsu shocked. "She worried that if you continue, you might break your leg."

Kurimatsu looked to the ground.

"But, I think she's right; what Kurimatsu need is go home!" Someoka shouted. "Let's go practice everyone!"

"Someoka…"

"He ever not accepting when the eliminated of Japan International team, remember? But he didn't give up and keep practice. When he was chosen, he proves his practice. Get hurry back to Japan, get healed and practice." Endou said.

"Get hurry back to Japan…. Get healed and practice…and come back again…" Kurimatsu murmured as he looked at Someoka.

"And I know Aoi was thinking the same thing." Kidou said as he walked to them. "I knew she will worry sick if your wound gets worse."

"I understand…" Kurimatsu can just smile.

**-At the sunset**

Kurimatsu get packed and he went back to Japan by plane. The team waved goodbye to him, also Fubuki.

'_Don't worry, Kurimatsu. I'll continue your spirit here, I promised.'_

**-At the hospital**

"He already went back?" Aoi asked to Kudou at the other end of phone. "Oh I'm so glad. I hope he cans recovery so fast…"

"As your wish." Kudou replied coldly. "But Aoi, are you sure?"

"About that?"

"Hn."

Aoi sighed and closed her eyes then reopened them but they're widening as she felt her chest burning.

"Nnngh!" she moaned out as she gripped her chest.

"Aoi?" Kudou asked. Aoi panted and she reaches her phone that fall from her fingers and she put it near her ear.

"k-Kudou-sama? I-I had bad feelings…"

"What bad feelings?" Kudou asked.

"It feels… so…" before she can continue, Aoi fainted on her bed.

"Aoi? Aoi? Aoi? Aoi!"

_Tuut, tuut, tuut_

Kudou looked at his phone as the call closed. He quickly called Aphrodi to look after the girl.

**-The next day**

The whole team was watching the match between England with Italia. Aoi that was awake after her faint, watched that either.

"That's… the proves of my bad feelings…" Aoi murmured. Aphrodi was right beside her.

'_At second he can make the team do well.' _Her eyes were sharper at him. _'Kageyama, what is the mean of soccer for you? And why you did this?'_ Aoi fingers clutched to a fist.

"Kudou called me yesterday, he allow you to come to the practice." He said to his sister. "But I can't take you there. Suzuno and Nagumo will accompany you there."

"I understand, Onii-san." Aoi nodded to her brother and then she gazes at Kageyama. "They must be shocked and they mind focused to Kageyama now…"

"Then let's go, Aoi." Gazelle said as he enters in with rolled chair. Aoi nodded and Burn helped Aphrodi moved Aoi to the rolled chair and she went off with Gazelle and Burn.

**-At the soccer field at Japan side**

Aoi, Gazelle and Burn just arrived and Aoi eyes widen when she saw their heart were mixed.

'_So, this is really happening…'_ Aoi bite her lower lips.

"Gazelle-nii-san, can you bring me to their place?" Aoi asked and Gazelle nodded. Gazelle hold the holder of rolled chair and he brought Aoi to Kudou side with Burn behind them.

"Kudou-sama, good morning." Aoi greeted which make everyone turned to her. Kudou narrowed his eye to her and greeted back, "Good morning."

"I glad you allowed Aoi to come visit."

"My pleasure. I knew that you already saw that match." Kudou said to Aoi. Aoi just gave him a nod.

"Who's that girl?" Fubuki asked to everyone. Aoi turned to him and she smiled which make him shocked.

"This is our first meeting, isn't? Let me introduce myself, Terumi Aoi, the younger sister of Terumi Afuro." Aoi introduced which make him shocked.

"Aoi…" Gazelle was about to protest but Aoi stopped him.

"There's nothing that I need to hide, Gazelle-nii-san." Aoi smiled at him. "It's alright…"

"Etto, I'm Fubuki Shirou. Nice to meet you." Fubuki said smiled. Aoi turned to him and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Fubuki-san." Aoi said and she sighed but her smile stays there. "I saw you all practice. Can I ask you all a favor?"

"What is it Aoi?" Endou asked confused. Aoi was silent few seconds as she looked away. She closed her eyes and reopened them as she turned to them all back.

"Don't think anything else your soccer. I know you all depressed because saw the match between Italia and England, but that doesn't mean Kageyama can affect you all, especially Endou-san and Kidou-kun."

Endou and Kidou shocked and they both looked on the ground. Aoi sighed.

"But don't worry, you all have two things that he haven't even he had good skill in soccer." They all looked at her. She smiled right like an angel. No…

A God

"Your soccer spirit," Aoi pointed to them and then she placed her palm to her heart direction. "And trust and believe in each other."

Everyone shocked but then they smiled at Aoi.

"You're right…"

"We're too focused on Kageyama which make us didn't remember our own self soccer"

"And I know Kudou-sama about to stop you all from practice." Aoi said. Kudou just sighed.

"You moved one step faster than I did." Kudou snapped but Aoi just giggled.

"With that, we end the practice for now on." Kudou said as he walked away.

"He still ordered you to stay cool." Burn sighed. "Even Aoi remind you all, that's doesn't mean he allowed you all to continue the practice."

"Burn's right." Gazelle agreed. "Oh, because the visiting time was end then we should go now."

"Wait!" Kidou ran to Aoi before Gazelle could take her away. He kneeled in front of Aoi and grips her small fingers with his. "Can't, you stay longer, Aoi?"

Aoi just smiled sadly at him and shook her head. "I must go now. I promised you, I'll meet you after your next match, okay?"

Kidou smiled gently at her and he nodded. Aoi smiled and her small finger grip Kidou's tightly.

"Aoi, we should go now." Gazelle reminded the girl. Aoi looked at him and she looked back at Kidou. Kidou just can give her a sad smile. He gives a last grip before Aoi's small fingers were slip off from his. Kidou stood up as Gazelle took Aoi away. Aoi looked at Kidou and she smiled and they went out from the field. Kidou just stand on his spot, watched Aoi's leaves. Fudou can't do anything but watch the entire time. He watched the leaves of Aoi and he gripped his chest.

'_There's something weird… That I don't know what.'_

**-At the afternoon, same time when Fuyukka almost hit by a truck and get fainted**

Aoi was having her rest after she went back from the field of Inazuma Japan. Aphrodi was sit right beside her. He watched over his sister all the time to make sure she's fine. Aoi, with her eyes closed, didn't tell her dream to her brother.

_Aoi opened her eyes and she found herself in the middle of darkness. She looked around but found nothing else the dark scene that makes her felt uneasy. She looked around again and she found a terrible sight._

_She saw her brother in blood._

"_Kyaaaaa!" she screamed in fear when she saw it. She moved backwards and she bumped to something. She looked over and she saw Gazelle that was hanging with rope around his neck._

_Aoi face paler and she step backwards and now her feet bumped. She looked down and saw Burn was lay on there, he full of blood. Aoi golden eyes were widening of fear and she dropped on her butt. She sniffed and cried in the middle of them three. Right when she about to lose herself, a shine appear and she looked up just to saw Kidou there, smiling, held her his hand._

"Kidou-kun…" Aoi smiled as she dreamed. Aphrodi shocked when his sister murmured the boy's name after her cry in her sleep. Aphrodi sighed and he cares his sister head gently, not trying to wake her up.

'_Aoi, what is the meant of Kidou for you?'_

**-At the same time, another hospital**

Kudou tell everything about Fuyukka to Endou when she was fainted. Endou sure shocked but it makes sense the girl didn't remember him at the first place. Even it's been few years!

At the night, Fuyukka awake and found Kudou sit beside her. He told her to rest back and she did.

Just few minutes of her dream, she murmured a name with a smile.

"Mamoru-kun…."

Kudou shocked and he stares at Fuyukka.

"Fuyukka, you…"

**-The next day**

The whole team apologized to Kudou and asked him to let them practice again. Kudou sighed and he excused them.

"Mamoru-kun." Fuyukka called and the boy turned to her. "Thank you for yesterday. I heard from Oto-san that you took me to hospital."

"Ah, it's alright!" Endou smiled toothy at her. "Ah, later!" he then ran to practice. Fuyukka smiled.

"He's never change."

"Eh?" Aki asked confused.

"Yup, Mamoru-kun when little in my dream. He always smiled every time." Fuyukka said to Aki. **(Me: I can't memorize this dammit dialogue!) **But then she turned away confused. "But why I dreamed him when he's little? I even didn't know him."

Kudou just stared at Fuyukka and he left.

**-At the hospital where Aoi was rest in**

Aoi was just silent as she stares empty at somewhere else, until she breaks the silence.

"I wonder how longer I can stay." She said to someone that sits beside her bed.

"That God's know." He said. "So what's your decision?"

Aoi just stares empty at the sky outside her window room.

"If its right, I can't stay any longer with this body, I have no choice but trusted everything to them." Aoi said, her gazes glued at outside the window.

"So that means…" the man just sighed. Aoi turned to him and her face looked so serious.

"I didn't have any other choice; this is the only way to stop him…"

**Me: End of this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit of mess at this one. -_-; I need a time for think this one. Harder than I thought T^T**

**Kidou: What. The. HELL!**

**Me: What is it?**

**Kidou: What the hell that one!**

**Me: Which one?**

**Kidou: You write it 'at the afternoon, same time when Fuyukka almost get hit and get fainted', right before it!**

**Me: Oh, Fudou feelings ya mean.**

**Kidou: THAT WAS EXACTLY I WAS FREAKING ABOUT!**

**Me: Sheesh, no need to shout. Anyway, you lucky I make Kudou allowed Aoi to meet you while practice.**

**Kidou: Well, I guess I did.**

**Me: well, say to say…. AOI! MY DARK CHOCOLATE PLEASE! X3**

**Aoi: Hai, Shiro-chan. (smiled and give the dark chocolate)**

**Me: YAY! (Start eat the dark chocolate) OISHIIIII! XD**

**Kidou and Fudou: Anyway, when we'll get Aoi's cook!**

**Me: Um… maybe never? (Finished the dark chocolate)**

**Kidou and Fudou: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: relax! It was just when in the story!**

**Kidou and Fudou: But we still want to complain about it!**

**Me: Hey!**

**Aoi: I made bento. (Enter in bring three bento)**

**Me, Kidou and Fudou: HORAY! (Snatch the bento and start eat it) SO GOOD!**

**Aoi: (giggles) Time for closing, Shiro-chan.**

**Me: Ah, right. Please review! (Eat the bento)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hello! From here I'll greet you as Shiroi White-Phoenix! Time for ended the period of 'Shiroi-Phoenix' to 'Shiroi White-Phoenix', the second of my account. I don't know that it's too late but the first is really ERROR! Just like Kidou and Fudou heads…**

**Kidou and Fudou: Hey! What was that supposing to be mean?**

**Me: Geez, shush up will ya? Aoi~**

**Aoi: Yes? (Come in wore a maid outfit complete with the apron)**

**Kidou and Fudou: ! (Blushed hard)**

**Me: Aww~ so cute X3 I know that outfit will suit for you. I think I should buy more for you…**

**Aoi: Ah, you no need to, Shiro-chan…**

**Me: Well, I insist. (Looked at Kidou and Fudou and sweatdrop)**

**Kidou and Fudou: (stares at Aoi from the top of the head to the toe while their face heated up and nose bleeding)**

**Me: They both really crazy about Aoi. Ichinose! Ya bastard! Disclaimer!**

**Ichinose: Why you want me to do the disclaimer even you called me bastard?**

**Me: You don't forget lie to Aki when episode 97, do yoooouuuu? (Pair of horn stuck out form head)**

**Ichinose: Um…. (Gulp) I think I still remember it…**

**Me: YOOUUUU THIIIIIIINNKKKK! (Take a lance from nowhere)**

**Ichinose: N-no! I-I mean I-I did re-remember!**

**Me: Good. (Keep away the lance and the horn disappear) Do the disclaimer now!**

**Ichinose: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven…**

**The Lost of Angel**

Aoi looked outside the window after she watches the match between Unicorn and Knights of Queen. She sighed at the night view.

"Take a rest Aoi. To do that will you must collect your strength." An old man said.

"Someone just make me curious, I can't sleep or relax." Aoi said.

"And who it will be?" the man looked at her which make the shine reflect the glasses. Aoi turned to him with a serious expression on her face.

"Ichinose Kazuya, the playmaker of Unicorn, America's national team."

"Why with him?" the old man asked. Aoi sighed and turned to the sky back.

"He need to do surgeon, isn't he? You know it," Aoi turned to the man back. "Then why don't you explain it to me? Daisuke?"

"…" the old man was just silent. "Did I have a choice?"

"You have; Answer or not." Aoi said. Her face looked so serious, but empties either. Daisuke stared at Aoi, or to her empty expression to be exact.

"You seemed lifeless. What's wrong with you?" Aoi snapped as she think something. She sighed as her gazes locked to her lap. "Or you still…"

"Daisuke, I don't know what to do." Aoi murmured, loud enough to Daisuke hear. Daisuke sighed and he still sits beside the girl, company her in her hospital room, as there will something happen if he left her **alone.**

**-the next day**

Rain wet Aoi's room window. She stares at outside, wonder why the sky cried. Aoi sighed and she turned the person that stand at the door way.

"…. Kudou-sama, how long you want to stand there?" she asked. Kudou didn't respond; his hands keep folded in front of his chest as he watched over the girl that sat on her bed.

Aoi sighed and she turned to outside. "The next match is between Inazuma Japan and Unicorn, isn't?"

"Indeed." Kudou replied short. Aoi just stares empty at the wet window, rainy sky.

"We can relax for a moment, I know he won't do anything for now," the girl turned to the coach. "Until you faced him."

"You think what will happen as he keeps silent and build up strategy to destroy us?" Kudou asked. Aoi stares empty at him and she turned to the view again.

"For Inazuma Japan, or others team?"

"Both of them."

Aoi sighed; she lay on her back as her gaze emptier.

"I didn't sure, but I sure one thing."

"And what is it?" Kudou asked. Aoi turned to him with her serious and empty expression face.

"_Destruction_."

"Eh?" Kidou raised an eyebrow to his coach. "You asked me has Aoi told me everything about her to me?"

"You think I asked something else?" Kudou answer his question with a question.

"She just told me about her likes, her personal live with her brother-"

"Did she tell you about Kageyama?" Kudou cut in which make Kidou stopped and the boy shocked about the question that his coach asked.

"No." Kidou answered. "What's wrong with him?" the boy asked confused. Kudou sighed and he closed his eye.

"I'll tell you then." He exhales his breath. He opened his eyes and he gazed to Kidou. "About _Aoi._"

Kidou eyes widen. He can felt his throat dry, he gulped.

"As you know, Aoi is the sister of Aphrodi. She adopted with her brother and they meet Kageyama. I sure you know about Zeus."

Kidou eyes widen as he remembered Zeus drink the max strength potion. He nodded.

"Before they used that, Kageyama forced Aoi to drink it. Aoi has an antibody that make her body against something that include dark power, such as max strength potion, but that must be paid back with her strength. Of course, when Kageyama forced her to, she tried her best to not drink it, but she failed. Kageyama grabbed her chin and forced her to drink it. When Aoi swallowed it, her body in quick responded; there some smoke come from her body as she fall and coughed which her blood followed split out. Kageyama just smirked in satisfied, know that potion was working."

Kidou red orbs were widening behind his goggles in shock. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. How can that Kageyama do that to Aoi!

Kudou seemed notice his reaction and sighed.

"Then, Kageyama order his servants to chained fainted Aoi at the cross, in a dark isolated room. Ulvida found her and released her." Kudou continued. "She taken to somewhere else that Kageyama couldn't find her. She taken to the hospital with Ulvida and his brother help also their friends."

"But, aren't Hiroto and Midorikawa supposed know about her in the first place?" Kidou asked.

"No, they both don't know; only Ulvida, Aphrodi, Burn, Gazelle and their team that know." Kudou shook his head and he continued. "That's when Aoi immunity decreased in great speed."

"Wait, wasn't she was weak at the first place?" Kidou raised an eyebrow.

"No. If she was, how can she survive in the road with Aphrodi?" Kudou that raised an eyebrow at Kidou, he sighed. "After that Aphrodi take care of her with his best, and she can survive until now."

Kidou looked at the ground. "So that what was she want to talk about…"

"What is the thing that Aoi want to talk?" Kudou raised an eyebrow and the boy in front of him shot up his head. Obviously think it out loud. But then he looked at the ground again.

"That…she ever spoke that she adopted by someone but her call cut in right before she can tell who." Kidou explained.

"I see…" Kudou closed his eye. _Then it must be 'him'._

"But I curious; what makes Aoi have an antibody that against dark power?" Kidou asked to the coach. Kudou opened his eye and he closed them again as he sighed.

"I'll tell you later," he turned away. "Or Aoi that will tell to you."

Kidou shocked and the coach walked away, leaving him. Without they know, Fudou was leaning against a wall behind them, heard over all the conversation.

**-At the hospital**

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Burn-nii-san, Gazelle-nii-san…" Aoi just sweat dropped as Burn and Gazelle start to fight and Aphrodi just laughed at them. "Please stop…" Aoi begged, tried to break their fight.

"But Aoi!" Gazelle began to protest.

"He's started it!" Burn yelled.

"No you did!"

"Y-you both…" Aoi sighed as they both keep argued. She turned to her brother. "Aren't you going to stop them, Onii-san?"

"No." he answered as he keep laughed at his friends. Aoi sighed but she smiled. She really does miss this scene, full of happiness between them. Aoi smile wider but then she remembered someone that she really missed right now, even it just been a while.

'_Kidou-kun, I hoped you're here….'_

**-Meanwhile**

Kidou sweat dropped, _'This situation won't better…'_ he thought. Everyone laughed as Kogure was being dragged by Haruna. But then they laughed again when Endou was being dragged by Kazemaru. Kidou couldn't help but smiled. _'Mess these days…'_ while he thought that, Fuyukka just stumbled and she dropped her juice to (I couldn't believe I write this) Someoka. Everyone laughed again and Fuyukka bowed apologize to him. Tobitaka just keep combed his hair as usual, not gave interest.

"These guys were really funny." Sakuma laughed and he turned to Kidou. "Right, Kidou?"

Kidou replied him with a small smile on his face. But then his eyes widen as his mind replayed the girl.

'_Kidou-kun.'_

The boy shocked as he saw the illusion of Aoi in front of him, she smiled angelic, innocently, makes her looked so beautiful with the pair of wings behind her back, a perfect angel.

'_Aoi…'_ his fingers slowly grip the charm from Aoi. _'I hoped you're here…'_

In other hand, Fudou leaned against a wall, watched his teammates mess. He humped and he looked away just to get Aoi's illusion against a wall with him with her sweet, angel, beauty smile on her pretty face. Fudou can feel his cheeks warmed and his stomach hurts. He gripped his belly hard and he gritted his teeth.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ He shook and turns away as the illusion fade away.

**-The day before the match**

"Aoi, are you sure?" Aphrodi asked to his sister. Aoi nodded at him.

"I want to feel fresh air. Just for a while." She smiled. Aphrodi sighed.

"Alright, but promise to me it just a while. I'll get the permission first, okay?" when his sister nodded, he went out from the room to search the doctor. Aoi sighed and she stares at outside. She missed how play with the birds and the animal at outside. It's been a long time…

Aphrodi took his sister to the park in front of the hospital after he gets the permission. He stopped when a bird fly towards Aoi and landed on her index finger. Aoi giggled as the bird was singing on her finger. Aphrodi sighed as he smiled at his sister. It's been a long time he didn't saw her smile and giggles, sound so heavenly.

"Aoi, did you want to me to get your drink?" he offered as he tilted his head to look better at his sister. Aoi turned to her brother and nodded.

"Of course."

Aphrodi smiled and he let go the handle. "I'll be right back." He said and he ran off. Aoi sighed and she turned to the birds on her hand and she looked up just to watch some butterflies flew to her as well.

**-With Fudou**

Fudou was walking to fresh his mind. He dreamed about Aoi a lot, yesterday and now. He sighed and he grips his head that he thinks he got a headache.

"Come on… It's not like I'm crazy about that girl…" he murmured low enough to no one heard it. He heard a soft giggle that sounds really heavenly. He turned around and he noticed he was in front of the hospital. He saw Aoi at the park in front of it building and he shocked when he saw the colorful butterflies landed on her hair as a butterfly crown with the birds on her shoulders. She giggled and Fudou cheeks warmed up again as he saw the beautiful of an angel from Aoi. He tch-ed and walked away quickly so no one wouldn't notice him and his flustered face. Aoi turned to in front of hospital and saw no one there.

"That's strange, I think I did saw someone…" she murmured. Just then, the birds fly away and the butterflies flew off from Aoi's head. She looked up and some feathers fall down to her as she watched them leave. She heard some rustle behind her and when she turned around

Her blur fade away.

. . . . .

"Aoi, here's your-" Aphrodi ran back to the first place he leaves and his eyes widen when he found there's only the rolled chair. "Aoi?"

**-Somewhere**

Aoi mourned and her eyes slowly opened. She found out she was still in the same darkness, but this time, it's too silent and she wasn't handcuffed. She laid on the royal king size bed.

"Where am I?" she asked to no one in the room, felt so granny here.

"You already awake?"

Aoi shocked and she turned to the source of the sound. Her eyes widen of shock.

"Y-you…"

**Fudou: WHAT THE (BEEEEEEEEEEP)!**

**Me: Hey! Not bad words!**

**Fudou: WHO CARES, (BEEP)!**

**Me: (smack his bald part with a wallet) I SAID NO BAD WORDS!**

**Fudou: OUCH!**

**Ichinose: I think it's FudouxAoi for this chapter, isn't?**

**Me: I know there's so many Fudou appears! You should glad!**

**Fudou: 'GLAD'? I WAS BEING CRAZY TO AOI IN THIS ONE AND YOU SAY I MUST GLAD FOR IT!**

**Me: Of COURSE!**

**Aoi: (walked in) what's with the noisy, Shiro-chan?**

**Me: It's nothing. Aww… Kawaii X3 that rabbit maid outfit really look perfect on you!**

**Aoi: Ah, thank you…**

**Kidou and Fudou: (blushed hard and stares at Aoi) K-kawaii…**

**Me: Anything that you wear will be so suit for you Aoi! I glad you're my OC and no one else will have you as their OC!**

**Aoi: Shiro-chan, you praised me a lot…**

**Me: That because you deserve the praise. Isn't it right, guys- (turns to Kidou and Fudou but then face blank with jaw dropped)**

**Kidou and Fudou: (faint with nosebleed, or while nosebleed, or because nosebleed)**

**Me: (left eye twitched) I won't forgive you both if you think any jerks to Aoi.**

**Kidou and Fudou: (woke up) WE ARE NOT!**

**Me: Then explain to me how you guys fainted with your both noses bleed!**

**Kidou and Fudou: THAT BECAUSE AOI'S TOO CUTE, SEXY AND HOT! (Cover they own mouth) **_**Oh holly shit!**_

**Aoi: K-Kidou-kun….F-Fudou-kun…. (Cheeks turned red) T-that's embarrassing statement…. (Cover her mouth with her fingers clenched and her eyes teary)**

**Kidou and Fudou: **_**Dammit!**_** Aoi! W-we can explain!**

**Me: See what I mean, I had warned you guys.**

**Kidou and Fudou: WARNING! YOU SAID THAT WAS WARNING!**

**Me: It was! Now get your problem solved before I do the closing!**

**Kidou and Fudou: (Beep)!**

**Me: (throw ROCKS to their head) NO BAD WORDS!**

**Kidou and Fudou: OUCH! ITAI!**

**Aoi: K-Kidou-kun! Fudou-kun! Are you both alright?**

**Kidou and Fudou: Yea… **_**I'm gonna kill Shiro!**_

**Aoi: Here, let me treat you both head.**

**Kidou and Fudou: (blush) um, thanks Aoi…**

**Me: That what was I mean. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Shiroi White-Phoenix back!**

**Aoi: Eh? Shiro-chan? You looked pissed off, why?**

**Me: Unnnn…. I think all night to think the story for this chapter and I found out I REALLY PISSED OFF!**

**Kidou: And why is that?**

**Me: I'm not gonna tell you. It hurts my heart and mind when I remembered it…**

**Kidou: (left eyes twitched) **_**At least you'll gonna tell us a bit, won't you!**_

**Aoi: (sweatdrop)**

**Me: Umm, anyway Aoi? You wear that sailor Lolita? Where did you get that?**

**Aoi: Oh this? This is from Haruna-san.**

**Me: Awie~ you look so cute Aoi! X3**

**Kidou: K-Kawaii… (Blush)**

**Aoi: Thanks... (Smiled)**

**Kidou: (blush redder)**

**Me: What a shy. Disclaimer Kidou and Aoi!**

**Kidou and Aoi: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**The Beginning of Disaster**

Inazuma Eleven-Unicorn

1-2

Aoi watched the match on a king size bed. But she wasn't all alone watching that match.

"…Fideo-san. I don't understand this." She turned to the Italian boy that stands beside the bed. "Why you bring me here? And why you saved me from them?"

Yea, long short story, Fideo saved Aoi when she almost kidnapped by Kageyama's minion. **(No, not Demonio and his team!)**

"I can't stand you in problem, Terumi-chan." He answered short. Fideo already know everything about Aoi. Aoi sighed after she stares at him for a minute and she turned to the match.

"Ichinose Kazuya… I know you want to hear about him, aren't you?" Aoi asked, not gazed at the captain of Italia team. He just silent; he knows that Aoi know his answer. Aoi sighed.

"He got an accident back when he still in Japan. He must have second surgeon because of that."

"I see…" Fideo turned to the match. "Then why he followed this match?"

Aoi silent for a moment before she answered, "He thinks this is his last match, so he'll give his best here."

"But still-" Fideo looked at her about to protest but he shocked when he saw Aoi

Smile.

"But I know his soccer didn't want to stop here. I know he'll realize he won't stop play soccer." Aoi added. Fideo eyes widen when he saw the Goddess from Aoi. He unconsciously smiled.

'_Captain, I can saw you inside Endou and this girl…'_

"Fideo-san?" Aoi snapped his mind when the girl called his mind. "You seemed-"

TRILILILILIT!

"Ah, please a minute." Fideo excuse himself and he picked up the call. "Yes?"

"_Fideo! This is bad!"_

"Hm? What is it?" Fideo asked to other end of the phone.

"_M-Mr.K's minions… search for the girl! And they came towards the place where she hides now!"_

Fideo eyes widen. _H-How?_

"Fideo-san, I appreciate your help but…" Fideo turned to the girl. She still watched the match, but with empty expression; just like lifeless. "As long he still have the thing that he stole from me, he'll find me wherever I hide…"

"That's right."

They both shocked and one of the minion break the door, bust in. Aoi gaze sharper and she took a soccer ball near the bed. She took her feet back as there was a yellow light aura surrounds it.

"**Sanctuary Javelin!**" she kicked the soccer ball that surrounded by white aura and it fly towards the minion with high speed like javelin. It kicked off all of the minions, leaving Kageyama all alone there.

"You still impressed, Aoi." He smirked. Aoi just stares empty at him but she shocked when she felt her heart gripped.

"Ngh!" she dropped on her knees. Fideo that saw that panicked and about to run towards her.

"But without 'that', you're useless."

Fideo eyes widen as he stopped. '_That'?_

Aoi huffed and she looked at Kageyama. He smirked there, but there's no reason for Aoi to frightening about him.

'_Inazuma Japan makes another goal! The score became 2-2!'_

"Talk about Inazuma Japan, you're useless about them, aren't you?" Kageyama chuckled as he walked towards her. "I didn't expect that you'll come there."

"I didn't expected," her head shot up at him and his eyes widen when he saw Aoi expression.

She smiled.

"This day would come." She said as she tried to stand up. That hissatsu already waste half of her power now.

"Yea, I didn't expected that either." Kageyama smirked and he set something in front of Aoi or her neck exactly. Aoi respond nothing.

"T-Terumi-chan…" Fideo seemed about to protest. Aoi looked at him and shook her head.

"It's useless." She said. But then her eyes glanced at Kageyama which shocked him. The one that shocked him more it's when Fideo slapped his hand and throw the weird thing away.

"Let's go, Terumi-chan!" Fideo shouted as he gives his hand to Aoi. Aoi nodded and she took his hand and let him carried her in bridal style. Fideo jumped over the minions and run to the exit.

"Get them!" Kageyama ordered and the minions started to chase Fideo.

"Fideo-san! Are you sure we'll make in time?" Aoi asked when she saw the minions over Fideo shoulder.

"Don't worry! We will!" Fideo answered and he jumped over the stairs and landed right on the floor under them.

"F-Fideo-san?!" Aoi asked shocked when they landed. "Are you alright?"

"Hn." Fideo smiled.

"They're there!"

"Get them!"

"No way!" Fideo shouted as he run again to the exit but he shocked when he saw more minions appear in front of him and Aoi.

"**Penguin Emperor X!**"

A hissatsu make a way for them both. Fideo and Aoi eyes widen when they saw…

"Demonio?!"

"Quick! Before they get you!" Demonio shouted. Fideo nodded and he ran faster to the exit. There some minions that about to chase them but Demonio stopped them with his hissatsu and he ran off when they fainted.

Fideo keep ran passed the crowd of peoples in impressive speed and move with Aoi in his hands. Aoi hugged his neck tightly and Fideo hugged her closer, afraid she might get loose from his hands.

"There they are!"

"Oh, c'mon!" Fideo grunted as he keeps running and Kageyama minions behind him.

"Fideo-san! We can't keep like this! They could catch us!"

Fideo looked at an alley. "I had an idea to trick them!"

**. . . . .**

"Did you see them?"

"No!"

"Where would they gone?"

"Search them everywhere!"

Fideo exhale as he looked at the minions spread to find them and passed some boxes in the alley.

'_Now it's the time!'_ Fideo thought as the minions gone from his **sight** and he picked up Aoi and ran until he saw his friends. "Guys!"

"Fideo! Quick over here!" the shorter member shouted. Fideo nodded and he ran with his team behind him.

"They right there!"

"Don't let her run away!"

"Fideo-san! They're after me! Leave me!" Aoi said, know the condition won't bring luck for them.

"I can't!" Fideo said back to Aoi but then he stopped when the minions surrounded them right now. One of them grabbed Aoi's upper arm and take her away from Fideo.

"Kya!"

"Terumi-chan!"

"**Penguin Emperor X!**" Demonio shouted and the ball hit right the minion face and Fideo took her away from the minions. Demonio and his team ran over to them. "Aoi!"

"D-Demonio!" Aoi shouted back but then she shocked when she felt taken back again. She shocked when she realized Kageyama had got her now.

"AOI!"

"Let go of her!"

Kageyama smirked then he pressed the previous weird thing to Aoi's neck and she screamed when an electric shock rushed inside her.

"AOI!" Demonio shouted as the girl keep screamed in agony. Kageyama let go of her and Aoi dropped on her knees as the smoke come from her body. Her golden orbs blur as she fall. Kageyama grinned evilly. "Take her."

The minions obeyed and they took Aoi.

"hey! Let go of her!"

"Don't you dare took her away!"

Kageyama smirked as he entered in his car. Aoi entered in other car and then they drove off.

"AOI!"

But too late, they already take Aoi away to somewhere they won't know.

They got Aoi.

**Me: Even short but I glad I already and really take over the chapter! It was the equal of Eps 98 and 99. BUT THIS IS REALLY PISSED ME OFF EVEN I HATE TO ADMIT THIS CHAPTER IS THE GREAT ONE I EVER MADE!**

**Kidou: Hey! I started to get pissed off either, ya know!**

**Me: I know that. Fideo isn't?**

**Kidou: OF COURSE!**

**Me and Kidou: (glared with dark aura to Fideo)**

**Fideo: (sweatdrop) What?**

**Me and Kidou: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH AOI LIKE THAT!**

**Fideo: Wha-Wait a minute! Blame Shiro! She makes the story!**

**Me: Who cares!**

**Aoi: S-Shiro-chan… K-Kidou-kun….**

**Fudou: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!**

**Me and Kidou: YOU THAT SHUT UP! (Throw him penguin plushies then REAL penguins)**

**Fudou: Hey! (Throw them purple penguin)**

**Me, Kidou and Fudou: (penguin war)**

**Aoi and Fideo: (sweatdrop) Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Dammit! (Lay on the bed) SOOOOOO DAMMIT TIRED!**

**Kidou: (panted) same… Here…**

**Me: I'm gonna blame Fudou! He's the matters of all of this!**

**Fudou: Hey! I'm gonna blame you too! Okh! I think I lost my voice…**

**Aoi: Umm, Kidou-kun, Fudou-kun, Shiro-chan?**

**Me, Kidou, Fudou: Hm?**

**Aoi: I made sweet lemon teas for you.**

**Me, Kidou, Fudou: YES! (Snatch the tea then drinks it) SOO GOOD!**

**Aoi: (giggled) Arigato.**

**Me: I never wrong about you, Aoi! X3 you really an angel! But that Kageyama… (Turn to mad range) I'M GONNA KILL THAT KAGEYAMA!**

**Fudou: I curious, what was happened to Aoi after that?**

**Me: That what I was gonna to explain in this one. BUT IT MAKES ME PISSED OFF! Cough!**

**Aoi: S-Shiro-chan! B-be careful!**

**Me: Y-yeah… cough! (Drink the lemon tea) Oishii~~ X3**

**Kidou and Fudou: (sweatdrop) Weirdo and clumsy.**

**Me: Hey! I'm not clumsy!**

**Kidou and Fudou: So you admit you are weirdo!**

**Me: I am weirdo from start.**

**Kidou and Fudou: **_**OMG**_

**Me: Alright, Kidou and Fudou ya do the disclaimer!**

**Kidou and Fudou: alright, wait WHAT! WHO! US!**

**Me: Yea; you both do the disclaimer today.**

**Kidou and Fudou: WHY US! YOU'RE NOT CRAZY ABOUT US!**

**Me: But you're rivals! Sometimes the rivals do the disclaimer isn't so bad. Also, to pay your both fans to not (gulp) kill me.**

**Kidou and Fudou: (sigh) Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven and NEVER!**

**Me: Yea, whatsoever. Start the story!**

* * *

**The Born of Destruction**

_Plik_

_Where am I?_

Aoi slowly opened her eyes just to found herself on a royal king size bed, bigger then when the place she hides with Fideo. But she found herself can't move.

"Already awake?" she gasped and she looked to the side of her eyes, she saw Kageyama there, watched at her with his usual devil grin. "It's useless if you tried to move. Look at yourself."

Aoi looked down and she noticed she was being handcuffed with metal handcuff which make her can't move an inch. "Anyway, I already took your power, you can't fight."

Aoi turned to him and looked at him with horror expression. "No you can't! You can't awake it! Did you want the entire world filled with darkness?!"

"I only want to destroy Inazuma Japan, and it's the way." He smirked. "Also for control over the world."

"You-!" Aoi tried to move but useless. "It's uncontrollable! You only a _human_, how can you controlled it?!"

"I can do what I want." He said and Aoi shocked when saw the dark aura glow over Kageyama's palm. "But of course, I'll need your body to do the process." He grinned as he walked closer.

"No, don't!" Aoi struggled to run away but the handcuffs won't budge. Kageyama smirked as he grabbed her chin and tried to make her swallowed the dark aura. Aoi swallowed it and she screamed in agony, as it worked. Something likes egg but big in black was coming out from Aoi's mouth. She coughed as the egg thing completely comes out from her. Kageyama grinned and he took it as Aoi panted.

"Hmm, I can feel dark power flowing over from this. Now, for the grand of the show…" he smirked as he dropped the egg thing to the floor. It shield cracked and broke then dark aura was flowing over from inside the egg. Aoi coughed and the black mist faded away to reveals someone with red hair, something like lines passed through her cheek from her eyes. She opened her eyes and reveals her silver eyes, opposite of Aoi's golden eyes.

"From now on, this is the opposite of you, _Terumi Aoi._" Kageyama grinned deviously. He turned around and walked to the exit. "Do what you want; I'll leave you for 10 minutes." That was the last thing he said before he closed the door behind him. Aoi panted as she stares the girl in front of her now. She really looks like another of her, but with dark power around her. Aoi could saw a pair of dark wings behind that girl.

"Y-you…" Aoi panted. The girl was just silent there, watched Aoi panted as a string of salvia dropped from her mouth. The girl opened her mouth, about to speak.

"Terumi Aoi." She said. Aoi panted then her eyes slowly closed as her tired rushed to her body. The girl still watched at Aoi who was sleeping on the bed with her hands cuffed. The girl walked to Aoi and she faced her palm to her. With no time, the metal handcuff broke itself and it free Aoi wrists. The angel still sleeping there, her power really lacked off. The girl dropped her hand and she bent her face down to Aoi so her mouth next to her ear.

"Good bye, no. See you, Terumi Aoi."

At the second, dark wings surrounded Aoi and she sucked in it. The girl straightens her posture as Aoi teleported so somewhere. The girl just watched empty the bed that now only a dark feather on it. The girl took it and she keeps it to somewhere that someone wouldn't know that she keep it. She turned around and left the room.

* * *

**Me: Only this that I only can write for now on. Damn that Kageyama! I WANT TO KILL HIM!**

**Kidou: hey! I was in same condition as you, ya know!**

**Me: I know that. But if I think, why we shout so much? O.o**

**Kidou: I don't know. You made this.**

**Me: I know that. Anyway, I'll close this sooner because my back was hurts! Ouch!**

**Kidou: I gave no mind.**

**Me: Hey! Oh well, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Minna! Shiroi White-Phoenix is here! Now for the… um… What number is this chapter?**

**Fideo: It supposed to be 13****th****.**

**Me: Wow, so many. But I gave no mind! By the way, it appears of my antagonist and very first antagonist! XD**

**Fideo: And who is it?**

**Me: Why you ask?**

**Fideo: Just curious.**

**Me: I'll tell in this story, but maybe not too detail. Disclaimer Fideo!**

**Fideo: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**The Black Wing**

Fideo with his team and Demonio team run, chased Kageyama but they found out they lost him, so they decided to split out. At the sunset, they come back the first place they left.

"Did you guys found them?"

"Not even a clue!"

"Dammit! Where they would bring Aoi!"

"I got bad feelings, but weird feelings either." Deminio panted and he wiped off his sweat as he looked at a direction and he caught a black thing like wings appear then disappear behind the bushes. "Eh?"

"What is it, Demonio?" Violet asked to the boy. He didn't answered him, instead he walked to the bushes where the weird thing appear and gone. He shoo away the bushes from his sight until he caught something, or someone, that he know who.

"Aoi!" he yelled as he jumped to the girl side. He holds up the girl and noticed she was sleeping. He sighed and he carried up Aoi in bridal style.

"Demonio!" the rest run to him and they smiled when they found the girl in Demonio hands.

"How can she get there?" Fideo asked. "She wasn't there, was she?"

"I saw something like black wings appear then gone. I noticed there something wrong," then he smiled. "And I got our angel back here."

"It's being late." Violet said. "We should take her back."

"To where? Mr. K minions already knew where she hides this morning and they probably think we'll take Aoi back there."

"I knew a perfect place." Fideo said, smiled. Deminio looked at him and he smiled, know what's in his mind.

"Then let's go, shall we?" Demonio asked with a happy grin on his face. Fideo nodded. The rest became confused. What is they both thinking about?

**-The night, Inazuma Japan inn**

The whole team was having their dinner. They did won against Unicorn with score 3-4. The coach lay against a wall, watching his team have dinner for their victory.

_Ding, dong_

"Coming!" Aki shouted and she runs to the door direction. _'Who it will be?' _she wondered and she opened the door just to find Fideo, Demonio and his team. "Oh hello."

"Good evening." Fideo greeted with a smile on his face. "I was searching your coach. Is he there?"

"Oh of course." Aki nodded and she turned around just to get Kudou already stand not far from them. "Oh, Coach Kudou. There's guest for you."

"I all ears." He said as he walked to Fideo direction. "What are your matters here?"

"Oh it's…" Fideo and Deminio looked at each other and nodded. Fideo turned back to Kudou. "I would like you do a favor."

"Favor? For you?" Kudou raised an eyebrow.

"No it's for…"

"Aoi?!" the whole Inazuma Japan member shouted disbelieve. Aoi in Demonio hands, sleep peacefully.

"So, she'll stay here?" Hiroto asked.

"Hide for exact." Demonio said. "I can't hold Mr. K's minions; they are too many for us."

"Kageyama…" Kidou said his name with hateful. He really was going to kick the ball to his face.

"Now, where would I place her?" Demonio asked.

"But Terumi-chan didn't get comfortable at the new surroundings." Fideo said, remembered how uncomfortable was Aoi back at the hideout.

"She'll sleep in Kidou's room." Kudou said.

"Oh alright. Wait. What! WHO!" the entire team shouted.

"You can placed her in the room. Haruna will lead you." Kudou said. The boy nodded and he nodded to Fideo before he brings Aoi to the place with Haruna. Fideo in respond walked away.

"Wait a minute! Why must his room!" Sakuma shouted pointed at Kidou. "He's a boy! At least you can place her in one of managers' room!"

"Aoi had trust Kidou from first." Kudou said and he eyed at Kidou. "The fact of my point is the charm that he was wearing every day."

"What!" the team expect Kidou shouted then they looked at Kidou.

"How you know?" Kidou asked.

"You always gripped that charm, right before we practice." The coach replied. "And I noticed there's a flower in it, isn't there?"

Kidou cheeks turn pink and he nodded. "It did from Aoi… And it's hortensia blue."

"WHAT!" the team shouted again and they rushed to Kidou expect Fudou. "How can you get that charm and why don't you tell us!"

"I get this charm is because it's the prove of my friendship with Aoi," he sighed. "And I didn't need to tell you guys."

"You need to tell us! That's a big deal!" Kazemaru shouted.

"Yea, make friendship with the Madonna of Fire Dragon, and you told us it wasn't a big deal!" Tsunami followed shouted.

"I don't know she was when I received it!" Kidou trotted back and Haruna coughed which make them turned to her. She was standing at the doorway. "You guys awaked Aoi."

"Oh, sorry." They apologized. "Oh yea, talked about Aoi…"

Haruna shocked when she felt wind breeze as the team run passed her to Aoi's place. She sighed as she watched to upstairs. She looked at the side and noticed the coach was gone.

BANG!

Kidou that first reached the place. He panted and he found Aoi was on his bed. Demonio was sitting right beside her. Now those both stare at him.

"Wha!"

"Wait!"

"Stop, stop, stop!"

Kidou looked over and he shocked when his friends tried to stop run. He quickly ran to inside the room before they can crash to him. Now, they all crashed to each other in front the room.

"Hey guys! Get off!" Kazemaru shouted, who was at the very bottom of the crashed peoples.

"When I get my hands on Kogure!" Someoka shouted. He crashed under Endou and on Kazemaru.

"Hey! I get crashed here either ya know!" Kogure shouted, who has crashed between Hiroto and Tachimukai. Hiroto crashed on Sakuma who was on Fudou and Fudou get on Fubuki.

"T-Tsunami! Get off!" Tachimukai shouted at Tsunami who crushed on him.

"I can't! Kabeyama crushed on me!" he shouted.

"I think my back starts hurt!" Fubuki shouted. Gouenji was right under him.

"Who the top on us!" Gouenji asked shouted. Endou right under him as well.

"It's Hijikata-san!" Toramaru answered as Tobitaka was right under him and they right on Kabeyama and there's Hijikata right on them. (**Me: Wait a minute, how Tobitaka ended there? 0.0**)

"Get off Hijikata!" they all shouted at him.

"Sorry guys!" Hijikata jumped off. With that everyone that gets crashed at top to middle of the stand fall on the floor, harshly.

"Ouch!" Fubuki shouted as his back fall first on the floor and Gouenji fall on him.

"Ow!" Tachimukai shouted as he fell on the floor with Kabeyama fall on him and Tsunami.

"Ah!" Toramaru yelled as he fell on Tobitaka who fell on the floor.

"HIJIKATA!"

"You guys said I should get off!" he shouted back at them.

Aoi, Demonio and Kidou just stares at them argue. Aoi blinked when she saw them argue like that.

"They…" Kidou sighed but then he shocked when he hear soft giggle. They all turned to Aoi and saw the angel giggled there, sounds heavenly and nice.

"You guys so funny." She giggled. Kidou and Fudou blushed madly when they saw the cuteness and the angelic of Aoi when she giggled. The rest? Blushed pink.

"I can bet you can live happy here." Demonio said, relieved. "Fideo really good at decided about this."

"Fideo-san?" Aoi asked at him. "Fideo-san has with you?"

"He has." Demonio nodded. "But he asked me to bring you in. He had something with the coach."

"Oh…" Aoi bent down her head, let her hair falls down. Kidou and Fudou felt their stomach burned and their cheeks burned as well also their heart beat faster.

"But I want to give my thanks and sorry to him." Aoi said, felt disappointed the boy wasn't here. It makes Kidou and Fudou raised an eyebrow.

"I know that Aoi." Demonio said and he stood up. "Don't worry, I'll tell him and I'll make sure he'll meet you tomorrow."

Aoi looked up at him and she smiled. "Hai!"

Demonio smiled back at her. "Excuse me then." And he left the room to the exit of the inn.

"Since when you both were being so…" Kidou asked. Aoi looked at him, giggled.

"Since Demonio saved me that day." She replied with her angel smile which make Kidou blushed. Fudou just gritted his teeth. He felt his stomach burned, but in different way and his heart felt so hurt.

"I see…" Kidou sighed but then he remembered something. "Aoi, how can Demonio took you here and asked us to 'hide' you?"

"Ah," Aoi cover her mouth with her small fingers. "Demonio hadn't tell you yet?" he nodded.

"Then I'll tell you." They all shocked and they turned around.

"Coach Kudou!" the Inazuma Japan shouted his name when he stand right behind them, facing Kidou's room, lay against the wall.

"Fideo already told me everything." He said as he straightens his posture. "So I'll get this straight."

Everyone gulped expect Aoi, who was the victim.

"Fideo saved you when you almost kidnapped by Kageyama's minions," he said as he walked towards Aoi. "Then he hides you to somewhere that Kageyama wouldn't know. But badly he found where you are." He stopped right in front of the bed, faced Aoi.

"Kageyama has my strength, it was obvious." Aoi said, looked at her lap.

"Kageyama has what?" Fudou raised an eyebrow.

"I sure you all know," Aoi paused. "About Zeus…"

The Raimon members shocked when they heard it.

"Ah, I almost forgot, you're Aphrodi sister." Kazemaru murmured. Aoi sighed.

"You haven't told them that story, Kudou-sama?" Aoi asked as she looked at the coach.

"I'll tell them about that later." Kudou said. "Now to the story, he found you both and Fideo help you to escape from them with his team and Demonio helps, but ended by being caught by Kageyama."

"And he pressed 'Electric Stole' to my neck." Aoi said. "I know that because I knew right who made it." She stares empty at her lap. "With that, he can easy stole my power by sent hundreds electric shock to my body."

"And he brought you to nowhere." Kudou ended the story that Fideo told to him.

"He did bring me to somewhere I couldn't know. But he did…" Aoi paused again. "Awake it."

"'It'?" Kidou asked confused. "Aoi, what are you mean?"

"Kidou-kun," she looked at Kidou and then looked at the team then turns to her lap. "You all…" she closed her eyes then reopened them again. "Did you know why Kageyama was looking for me?"

"No." Fudou answered for everyone.

"Fudou!"

"No. it's alright." Aoi stopped Kidou before he could punch him. "I… had the sacred power, the sacred power of the mighty mystic beast."

Kidou shocked. He stares at Aoi with disbelieve. The mighty mystic beast in her? The most innocence angel?

"I don't know from where I got this power, I had it since I was little. And it gives me immunity for against dark power. It's was from it." Aoi exhale.

"From what?" Fudou pressed her. "Speak it out!"

Aoi raised her head up; bring the shock everyone expects Kudou when they saw the expression from the angel.

Looks serious and hard.

"'White Phoenix'." She said after she separated her lips from few seconds. "The most mighty mystic beast in Galaxy, the lord of winged mystic beast."

Kidou eyes widen. His eyes were about to plopping out anytime from it sheet.

"But the 'Electric Stole' that Kageyama had now…" Aoi looked to somewhere else, her golden eyes showed confused. "It's for changing my power, to its opposite."

"It's opposite?" Gouenji questioned as he raised an eyebrow to her.

"Just because it the mighty mystic beast in Galaxy, that doesn't meant 'White Phoenix' didn't have enemy." Aoi said, looked at Kidou and the team straight in eyes. Then she looked away from them. "I saw it, in my dream. White Phoenix and its opposite… Dark Phoenix."

"D-Dark Phoenix?!" the Raimon who ever fight Dark Emperor shocked "Isn't it-"

"That's the mutation of the Dark Phoenix; Kudou-sama already told me everything." Aoi cut in. "The real Dark Phoenix filled with darkness of the world. As long there still darkness in this world, Dark Phoenix will keep alive. Its power even can destroy a planet. But the one who can destroy it only White Phoenix, the mighty beast that filled with lightness."

"So that means-" hiroto snapped realize.

"Kageyama was planning to awake the opposite me who had Dark Phoenix power." Aoi said. "But as long as I knew, it was so uncontrollable. It can't be ruled unless it had deal with the one who want to control over it. But always ended by the horrible fate…"

"And what happened to you?" Kudou asked. "Kageyama already awake that from you so you must be lack of powers because it was stolen."

"I don't know why. After Kageyama left us, my powers did lack off, I can't move again and I can't do anything unless fall in my sleep." Aoi said. "But I think I did hear her whisper, my opposite."

"And what was that?"

"It's… 'Goodbye, no, see you.' I think. I didn't hear it too clearly." Aoi said. "After that, I awake and found I was here and Demonio was already sitting beside me."

"Only that?" Kudou asked to her.

"Not really, I think I did recover my power that supposed to be stolen. I don't know why." Aoi said, placed her palm on front of her chest. You can see something like symbol on her chest. "It really back…"

"Aoi…" Kidou stares at the girl. She really confused right now.

"We can aside that for later." Kudou said and the girl looked at him. He was holding up a paper. "I already had permission for you to join us in this FFI, as Inazuma Japan female member."

"Nani!" the Inazuma Japan shouted at the coach. "How can you get it!"

"But aren't that means one of them supposed to-"

"No." Kudou cut in as he kept the paper back. "They no need to go home like Kurimatsu." Kudou turned away. "From tomorrow, you are formally Inazuma Japan member." And he walked away.

Aoi stares at him and she smiled. "Hai!"

Kidou sighed in relief. Seemed the girl felt delighted heard that good news, even for them.

"I can't believe this…" Gouenji jaw dropped.

"Where would you think he got that permission?" Toramaru asked.

"Who cares! At least Aoi will be the part of us!" Endou said, grinned toothy.

"Are we need to celebrate it?" Tsunami asked.

"Do that tomorrow! Now I'm tired, and hurt!" Kazemaru complained. Everyone sweat dropped as they remembered the scene they fall and crashed each other.

Aoi giggled. "It's alright." She smiled. "I gave no mind. Have a good rest." She said waved her hand to them.

"Yea, thanks Aoi."

"Good night, everyone!"

"Good night, Captain!"

"Hey," Sakuma called and Kidou turned to him. "Don't do anything, okay?" he grinned as Kidou blushed.

"W-we won't!" Kidou shouted and Sakuma went off to his room after he closed the door. Aoi giggled. "You both so related."

"That because we are good friends since we're in Teikoku." Kidou said. Aoi smiled and he turned to her. "You can use the bed; I'll sleep on the floor."

"Wha- but I don't want you get cold or anything…" Aoi said. Kidou smiled and he took a seat beside her. "Then what you want me to do?"

"Sleep on the bed." Aoi said. "But since there's not much of space, I think we should share."

Kidou raised an eyebrow at her. _How can she spoke that relax about it? Does she was… _"Are you usual with this?"

"I often share with Onii-san when we're child." Aoi answered. Kidou sighed. _As I thought…. _He thinks in his mind. "Fine, we'll share, but give me a minute for bath."

Aoi nodded and Kidou took his cloth and went to bath. Aoi sighed as she lay against the wall. She shocked when she saw black feather fall slowly in front of her. When it almost touched the floor, dark aura appears and disappears. Now there's a girl with red hair, stripes from her eyes pass her cheek, she wore a dark red unzipped jacket with black shirt behind it and short dark purple skirt with black belt around her waist and she had a pair of cold silver eyes, stares at Aoi's warm golden eyes.

"You…" Aoi felt uneasy when she saw her. The dark aura that unconscious surrounded her make Aoi frightened.

"I'm not here because his order." She said. Her voice was sounded more to a human than a devil. Aoi sighed. She felt relaxed somehow.

"You're uncontrollable." She said.

"I can control myself." She snapped but then her silver eyes gazes soften at Aoi then turned to hard. "I don't need your pity in your heart."

"Why must I pity you?" Aoi asked.

"You pity me cause I'm the one who own the mystic beast else you and I had a human control over and ordered me." She said.

"I do not!" Aoi shouted at her then her gazes away. "I don't pity you, but I just wondered about you."

"Whatever." the girl said as she humped and Aoi looked up at her. She shocked when she saw real black wings behind her back.

"I'll meet you at other time." She said before she disappear.

"W-wait!" Aoi tried to stop her but she already gone. The window was completely opened and Aoi let the cold wind passed her face.

"I'm back, Aoi." Kidou entered in and he saw the girl watched the view. The window opened and he could feel cold wind touched his skin. "I'll close the window okay?" he asked and Aoi snapped then looked at him.

"Oh, sure, of course." Aoi said. Kidou walked to the window and closed it. He turned to Aoi, she looked so confused, more confused. "Aoi, what's wrong?"

"Ah it's…" she paused before she speaks again. "I just meet other me, here, speak with her, then she left to somewhere I wouldn't know."

Kidou stares at her. He knew Aoi won't lie but, he felt something strange. He smiled as he sighed and he sits beside Aoi.

"Aoi, I knew you won't lie to me." Kidou said as he patted her head. "But let's get some rest, okay? I know you're tired and you need it right now."

Aoi turned to him and smiled. "Of course. I think I really do need it."

Kidou smiled and he lay first before the girl did. Aoi hugged his back as her head lay on his arms that he folded on his pillow. Kidou placed the blanket over her shoulder and let the girl sleep first. He smiled as he watched the girl sleep peacefully. After some tiredness, he feels in his dreamland.

Outside the window, there's a girl standing without a support under her feet. She only had her black wings folded then she unfolded them as she flew away to somewhere that we wouldn't know.

* * *

**Me: End of this chappie! Um, I think I failed make the personality of my antagonist. She should be a bad and cold but I really failed build it up! T^T**

**Kidou: Sure; you're bad author ever.**

**Me: (emoing) TT^TT**

**Aoi: K-Kidou-kun! That wasn't so nice!**

**Kidou: Sorry. I don't know she would end up like that. (sweatdrop)**

**Me: I really, really don't like when those men messed up with me. I would gladly punch them right on their face but remembered they got so overprotective pair… (Shrug)**

**Semes: And we got weapons to kill you!**

**Me: Then I got worse! (Opened the cabin of lions) Get them!**

**Lions: ROOAR!**

**Semes except Genda: AHH!**

**Genda: I gave no mind with that. I'm not too afraid at them.**

**Me: They hate semes.**

**Lions: ROOOOAAARR! (Ran to them)**

**Semes: AAAAHHHH! (Ran for their life)**

**Me: It really effective for them.**

**Ukes: What did you do to them!**

**Genda: (fall) Ah!**

**Lions: (ran closer)**

**Genda: Ahhh! (Cover his head with his hands)**

**Lions: (passed him)**

**Genda: Huh?**

**Lion: (stopped and glared at him) Grrr…**

**Genda: (gulp) h-help?**

**Me: Sorry, buddy, suit yourself.**

**Genda: Hey!**

**Lion: GRAOR!**

**Genda: Ahhhh! Help me! (Ran)**

**Lion: (chased him)**

**Me: Haha! Nice show. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Minna! Shiroi White-Phoenix is here!**

**Semes: (panted)**

**Me: What?**

**Semes: WE'LL KILL YOU SHIRO!**

**Me: Then try it! (Set them a poison corn bazooka) Wanna try this?**

**Semes expect Genda: (moved a step behind)**

**Genda: What? Hey!**

**Me: (shoot him poison corn with poison corn bazooka)**

**Genda: AAAAHHH! (Run)**

**Semes expect Genda: (saw the corn turned around) what the hell was that corn?**

**Me: The automatic corn with poison liquid. It will chase the target until it gets hit to the target. Nice bazooka, huh?**

**Semes expect Genda: **_**THAT'S WORSE BAZOOKA EVER IN OUR LIFE IF IT IN YOUR HANDS!**_

**Me: Alright, Aoi and Fideo! Disclaimer!**

**Aoi and Fideo: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**The Welcome!**

"I'll repeat again," Kudou coughed then he turned to his team. This is the next day after the night of the match between them and Unicorn. "For now on, she'll be the female member in Inazuma Japan. I hope you all gave no mind."

"Of course!" Tsunami smiled as he folded his arms behind his head.

"We happy have Aoi as our member." Kazemaru smiled.

"Arigatou." Aoi smiled at them. She wore their jacket uniform. It was little bigger for her but still fit. "I'll introduce myself again. My name is Terumi Aoi. From today I hope your advice." She bowed to them. They all smiled and nodded to each other. Aoi straighten her posture and she felt someone pick her up. She notices it were them whom hold her up.

"Welcome to Inazuma Japan!" Endou shouted and they all throw Aoi to the sky. She fall and they catch them. She giggled and Kidou hold her shoulder.

"Please your advice, Kidou-kun." She said as she smiled at him. Kidou smiled back at her and he brings Aoi to his hug.

"Of course, Aoi." He patted her head. "And welcome."

Aoi giggled and she placed her clenched fingers on his chest.

"They make a good pair." Haruna whispered to Aki and Fuyukka.

"I agree, they looked so happy." Aki whispered back as they keep looked at Kidou and Aoi between the crowds. "But are you fine with this, Haruna?"

"I gave no mind." She giggled. "He's my brother and I happy when I saw him like that."

Kidou let go Aoi and helped that girl stood up with him.

"But is your brother fine with this, Aoi?" Gouenji asked which make the girl turned to him. She giggled. "He already called me this morning, he already agree this with Kudou-sama."

"Now you're the part of us." Kudou speak up as he walked to her. "You supposed to call me with 'Coach'."

Aoi smiled and nodded. "Hai, Coach Kudou!"

"Good." With that, he turned around. "Everyone, start practice without Aoi."

"What!" they all shouted shocked. "Wait a minute! Why must like that!" Kazemaru shouted.

"Kazemaru-san…" the boy turns to her and she was just smiling there. "I just already get recovered; I can't move this body too much after my recover. I think it better if I let it rest first. I promise I'll join the practice tomorrow, okay?"

"O-okay then…" Kazemaru agreed.

"Alright, let's practice everyone!"

"Hai!"

**-At other place**

"New member?" the team of Italia shocked at Kageyama. "Doesn't that mean one of us…"

"No, that's not too necessary, I already got permission for that." He smirked there. "Be nice to her."

"'Her'?" they looked at beside Kageyama and shocked. "Y-you!"

"…" a girl was standing there, wearing their soccer uniform. Kageyama just smiled as he planned something.

"Now, let's practice, shall we?"

* * *

**Me: End of chappie 14! Phew, I glad Aoi joined Inazuma Japan! XD**

**Kidou: Who had joined Italia team?**

**Fideo: I even don't want to talk about her, she frightened me to bone.**

**Me: I think you can found out about that sooner or later. Next chappie is the 100****th**** of Inazuma Eleven! XD I'll insert Aoi here! And I'll make sure I enjoy that chappie! XD**

**Kidou: And why was that?**

**Me: Why should I tell you?**

**Kidou: (red vein pops out)**

**Aoi: Um, Shiro-chan? Time for closing.**

**Me: I was about it. Please review! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Minna! Shiroi White-Phoenix is here! Now this is the 100****th**** chapter for Inazuma Eleven! But I think kind of to… HirotoxKogure eh? But isn't that kappa?!**

**Kidou: Oi! If you're going then do it!**

**Me: Why you get impatient? Hiroto, you do the disclaimer!**

**Hiroto: Hai, Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**A Kappa Encounter!**

**-At the night**

Aoi was sleeping peacefully, and Kidou's arm as her pillow. She still sleeps, until the midnight…

_**Drip**_

Aoi eyes shot opened and she woke up from her sleep. She sat up and looked around. Surprisingly, Kidou's still asleep.

"….What was that?" Aoi murmured to herself, low enough until Kidou can't hear that.

At the same time, Endou was walking to the bathroom. He heard a thud and when he turned around… He thinks he saw a kappa.

**-The next morning**

"EEEEHHH?!"

The whole team stares shocked at Aoi when the captain told them that he saw a kappa last night. The team didn't take that seriously, but Aoi case is different.

The captain noticed Aoi face was paling when Hiroto finished commented him. "Aoi? Are you alright?"

Aoi shot her head up to looked at him. She looked at the floor and shook her head with she bites her lower lips. Kidou sighed at the girl. He knows something was bothering her, but she didn't tell them, or can't tell that to them.

"Aoi, it's alright, you can tell us." He said to the girl. Aoi looked at him, and then she looked to the floor. She sighed as she collected her brave.

"It's… last night, when midnight, I hear something which makes me woke up…" she told them. Now they stare shocked at her, plus Endou.

"What did you hear?" Gouenji asked to her.

"I'm not too sure but I think it's… dripped water?" Aoi shook her head. "I don't know the exact about that sound…"

"Aoi, you have told me you can feel emotions, don't you?" Kidou said. "Then what kind of emotion that you feel at that time?"

"I'll try." At that, Aoi closed her golden eyes, tried to focus her mind. "…I can't sure about it, but at that time I feel… mystic… water…." She reopened her eyes. "I'm pretty confused at that."

The whole team just jaw dropped. _'She said what!'_

Kidou smiled, stood up and pat the girl shoulder. "It's alright; just don't push yourself so hard, okay?"

The girl turned to him and smiled which make the boy almost blush. "Okay."

"Alright, everyone! Time for practice!" Aki said after she clapped. "But Aoi, are you sure you're fine not followed the practice?"

Aoi nodded. "I'm fine. Kudou Kantoku did that for my best, I know that."

And with that, everyone leaves and with their disbelieving to their captain about 'kappa'.

"So, that wasn't kappa?" Endou talk to himself as he disappointed.

**-At the field**

"Alright guys! Let's give in your all today!"

"Yeah!"

Aoi sat on the bench, but she awed when she saw them practice, really full of spirit.

"They really in good spirit." Haruna commented.

"Next is the final of the preliminary league with the match against Italy." Aki agreed. Aoi shocked. Her golden eyes widen. _'That means I must against Fideo-san… and her…'_

Aoi watched back to the practice but then

_**Drip**_

'_Again?'_ Aoi shocked, but her body can't turn around, her body stiff right there. She shook her head and turned to the practice. Now it's Hiroto turn. He passed the players in ease, even he passed Tsunami. Now he was in front of the goal where Endou was there.

"**Ryuusei Blade V.2!**" Hiroto do his hissatsu to Endou.

"**Hammer of Wrath!**" Endou does his hissatsu either, but he failed.

Aoi sighed smile. _'It seems there's no matter with that feeling. But a kappa? I wonder if there's anything it want from us all…' _she thought, wondered.

"Alright! That's enough for this practice!" Endou shouted which make Aoi snapped from her mind and shot her head up.

"Let's go, Aoi." Aki said to the girl as they about left.

"Oh, hai." She nodded at her and stood up. Almost everyone left the field expect Hiroto.

"Hey, Hiroto! We're going!" Endou shouted to the redhead boy.

"Sure, go ahead! I'll return after I do some short run over there!" he shouted back as he pointed to other side with his thumb.

"Oh, okay then. See you!" Endou replied it.

"Hiroto-san! Make sure you return before noon!" Haruna shouted from her paper speaker (**Me: You know which one, aren't you?**) "Today we're having our special okaka onigiri!"

"Okaka onigiri!" Kabeyama appears behind her and Megane which surprised them both. "Those taste good!"

"Ah, I get it." Hiroto replied her as he pick up a ball. Everyone went back to the inn and Hiroto ran to other side to forest direction. Unknown by him, someone/something was following him from behind.

In front of the inn and right before they entered in, Kogure voice stopped them. "Someoka-san!" They all turned to him, especially Someoka. Aoi turned around when Kogure voice called the boy with number 17.

"Can you come practice with me?" the short boy asked. He got a soccer ball on his hips.

"Practice?" Someoka turned his body and smirked. "Oh, looks like finally you're starting to get into it." Aoi noticed something weird as she looked on the ground. Someoka walked to the boy. "Alright! I'll help ya-"

"Wait, Someoka-san!" Aoi shouted as she realizes something.

"Eh?" Someoka turned to her as he stood a step from Kogure and the next second, he fall on a hole. "Guwak!" Aoi looked away as he falls in. She opened one of her golden eyes and she sweat dropped. Everyone else? Jaw dropped.

"Ah…" Aoi murmured as she felt bad feelings.

Someoka reach his hand out as he tried to get out from the hole. Kogure just grinned happily and jumped like mad.

"Yay! Yay! You fell for it! You fell for it!" he stopped when Someoka already come out from the hole. "Kogure!" the boy quickly ran away before Someoka can catch him. "Why, you…!" he shouted then he chased Kogure.

"Kogure hasn't changed a bit." Kidou spoke up as everyone laughed as they sweat drop. Aoi smiled as she sweat dropped either but then she stopped. Kidou noticed this, turned to the girl. "What's wrong, Aoi?"

"Ah it's… I have bad feelings." She murmured then she took a step forward. "I'll go check Hiroto-san."

"Eh-"

"Fine, but make sure you return save and sound." Kidou said, cut in Endou before he could protest. Aoi giggled and white aura surrounded her. "I will." And with that she disappeared. Everyone jaw dropped more expect Kidou and Fudou who just sighed.

"YOU MUST EXPLAIN THAT TO US!" they shouted at them both who act calm.

"I even don't know…" Kidou said sweat dropped. Fudou just looked away.

**-In the forest with Hiroto**

Hiroto was standing in front of the trees. He imagines the four trees in front of him was the defense player of Italy member. He sharpened his eyes and he starts to dribble the ball and passed the three trees in ease, but he stopped at the fourth tree. He gritted his teeth.

'_No, I can't slow down here…'_

He tried to pass but he got the ball loose from his feet. He just stares at the ball. _'It's not enough, eh…' _As he keeps stared, a fog was appearing nowhere.

"Hiroto-san!" he hear a shout and he turned just to saw Aoi run to him. "Aoi? What are you doing here?"

"It's…" she stopped as she tried to take a breath. "You seemed… a bit odd. I wonder why…" she said. Hiroto smiled and pat her head. "It's alright, there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Aoi looked at him and she looked at the ground. "Hmm…"

"Hm? You seemed don't trust it?" Hiroto asked as he looked at her.

"That because I can felt you're lying to me about that…" Aoi said, pout a bit. Hiroto sighed and he takes his hand away from Aoi's top head.

"I'm fine." He smiled. "I'll go back practice then. You should return back."

"But I felt bad feelings. At least, let me stay here, for a while, okay?" Aoi asked. Hiroto smiled and nodded at her. He went back to his first place and run just like before, and the result is same as before. Aoi realized something as she watched him.

"Ah, Hiroto-san. Did you…" Hiroto looked at her. He smiled. "I'm fine." But Aoi looked at him concern. Hiroto went back and do that over, over, and over again, but he rewarded with the same results. Hiroto gritted his teeth as he looked at the ball. _'It's not good… I have to be more flexible!'_ He gritted then his face show a bit of surprise. Aoi realize a presence and she and Hiroto turned to the same direction. They both sweat dropped when they saw someone/something there holding up a ball. Hiroto raised an eyebrow with Aoi as they stare at him until they heard a shout.

"Someone help me!" they all shocked and they turned to the direction where that sound come from.

"Kogure-kun?" Hiroto questioned as he runs to the direction with Aoi. They both keep run until they saw Kogure small feet struggled. They both walked to him and they saw him trapped in slumbers.

"Kogure-kun!" Hiroto called him and the boy looked at the redhead and the girl. "Hiroto-san? Aoi?"

"What are you doing here, Kogure-kun?" Aoi asked. The boy just sweat dropped. "Well, that's…"

"Anyway, just help me out here!"

**-Few moments later**

"So that's what happened." Hiroto said after Kogure told him and Aoi what's happened. Aoi keep helped put away the slumber from Kogure's body as Hiroto pat the boy. "Well, of course Someoka-kun would get mad at you."

"But… He was making fun of me…" Kogure said as he looked at the ground. Aoi smiled as she and Hiroto stood straight up. "I'm sure Someoka-kun doesn't mean to make fun of you." Aoi said as she pats Kogure shoulder. "Let's head back." Hiroto said. Kogure turned to him. "Eh?"

"We'll go apologize with you." Hiroto said and Aoi smiled agree as she stood beside Hiroto. Kogure stood up and turned to them. "Okay, then…" he looked at the ground then he looked up just to get startled and pointed behind Hiroto. Hiroto and Aoi with curious glanced and they saw the previous boy there.

"Kappa!" Kodure shouted in fear as he pointed at the boy then he relaxed as he got better look. "Huh? That's a human."

The boy stepped aside as he showed himself to them. They turned around. "Let's go." Hiroto said and they left. Just few steps they walked, they heard footsteps from behind them. Hiroto and Kogure looked at each other and Hiroto glanced at Aoi who glanced at him either. They stopped walked and they heard the footsteps stopped as well. Kogure gulped as he looked up at Hiroto. They glanced forwards and they walked again, but then they heard footsteps again.

"He's following us…" they stopped and the footsteps stopped either, right behind them. Kogure spine went up as he began to frighten. Hiroto gripped Aoi fingers quietly. "Don't separate from us." He whispered to her. She nodded and they walked again. As they heard the footsteps, they went the steps quicker and quicker. The boy is still right behind them. Then they decided to stop and turned around, Hiroto pulled Aoi to stand behind him as the stranger boy stopped not far from them.

"Do you want something from us?" Hiroto asked and the boy walked to them, or to Hiroto to be exact, because he handed a board marker and a small white board to Hiroto and said, "Give me."

Kogure in quick steal it. "Oh that's it? So he's a fan who wants our autograph." But then the stranger boy steals it back from Kogure and held it in front of Hiroto. "Give me."

"Why not me?!" Kogure shouted. Aoi giggled.

"Maybe he's Hiroto-san fan." She said giggled. Hiroto sighed at her and he turned to the boy and took it from him. "Might as well…What's your name?" he asked. "Kamezaki Kappa."

"Kappa, for real!"

"Kamezaki-kun, then?" he asked and he start to make his autograph on the white board with the board marker. "'To Kamezaki-kun'…" he writes it and after he finished he handed it back to him. "Here."

Kamezaki took it and his cheeks turn red as he saw it. Aoi giggled but then he handed another to her. "Give me."

"Why not you ask mine!" Kogure shouted irritated.

"Its looks like you found a fan for you either." Hiroto said, smiled at her.

"I even did nothing… But he looks insists…" Aoi sighed as she take it and make her autograph. "'For Kamezaki-san'." She handed it to Kamezaki back. "Here you go."

Kamezaki stares at it and his cheeks turned to red just like before. Then he smiled before he gives Aoi and Hiroto cucumbers. They both took it and stare at that cucumber. "A cucumber?" they blinked then turned to Kamezaki just to found him jumped as he happy.

**-At the afternoon**

"We've been walking for a long time, but we still haven't found our way back." Kogure complained as they eat the cucumber. But for the information, Hiroto and Aoi eat two three of cucumber and Kogure took the rest.

"Yeah." Hiroto agreed as he looked around the forest. "Should we really be going this way?" Kogure asked. "Didn't we just pass this spot earlier?" he asked again as he looked up at Hiroto and Aoi.

"I supposed so, because I teleport right in front of the forest. I don't want to lose my power too much." Aoi said, trying to remember the first spot where she runs. Hiroto and Kogure just stare shocked at her. "You what!" Kogure shouted at her. "Ah…" she turned to them and smiled nervously. "I'll explain about that later, okay?" and they keep walked to find the way out.

**-At the night, near the river**

"Ah, it's night already." Kogure murmured as he looked up. Hiroto and Aoi just return after they find some firewood.

"It's all we could do." Hiroto said and Kogure turned to him. "Endou-kun and the others will probably worry about us, but let's camp out here tonight. If we keep going, we might get lost." Hiroto said the last sentences as he put the firewood with Aoi and smiled at Kogure.

"We _are _lost!" Kogure moved closer in anime style. Hiroto and Aoi could smile nervous as they sweat dropped and raised their hands in front of their chest.

"But we can't make us lost further…" Aoi said. Kogure sighed then he sat on the broken tree. "Ah, I'm hungry." He started whined and Aoi sit on the ground beside Hiroto who sat on a rock. "All I got to eat was that cucumber…" Kogure complained as Hiroto spun a wood few times in opposite direction each time against a grass on flat wood ones. Kogure noticed his work and looked at him. "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to start a fire." Hiroto answered as he kept his work. "A fire?" Kogure questioned then looked at his work. Few times of spun, the grass below it starts to burned. "It worked!" Kogure cheered and he jumped in front of the fire as Hiroto throw in some firewood to make it bigger. "Wow, you can do that?" Kogure asked.

"Yeah. I learned how to do it back when I went camping with my friends from Sun Garden." Hiroto answered as the boy looked up at him. Hiroto then turned to Aoi. "Ah, have you known about it?"

Aoi nodded. "Gazelle-nii-san and Burn-nii-san have told me about it."

"You went camping?" Kogure asked and Hiroto turned to him. "Yeah."

Kogure stare at the fire. "Camping, huh?" his gaze softens. "That sound fun. I've always wanted to try camping once."

"You're never gone camping?" Hiroto asked. Kogure looked up at him then looked at the fire back. "Nope…" Kogure smiled fake. "It's just…" he stares at the fire sadly even he smiled. "I've never had a chance to."

Aoi stares at him and smiled. "I too, never went camping at once." The boys turned to her. "Onii-san always worried about me, he worried if there's something will happen to me if we went camp. I understand; he's my brother, he want to protect me." Aoi gaze at the fire as she hugged her feet in front of her chest. Hiroto and Kogure stares at her. An idea comes through Hiroto's mind.

"Then let's go camping sometime." Hiroto said. Kogure and Aoi looked at him.

"Really?" Kogure asked. "Yeah." That's Hiroto reply. "We'll invite Endou-kun and the others too. This island looks like it'd have a lot of good places for camping."

Kogure in excited, stood up. "Then I'll be in charge of cooking! Using the camping utensils and all."

"Sure." Hiroto said. "But there's a little more to it than that. You have to gather firewood first."

"Eeeh? Firewood gathering?" Kogure looked at Hiroto disbelieve. "I don't' want to do that! There's nothing interesting about going around picking up wood." Kogure turned away as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"But it's an important part of camping." Hiroto said. "Without firewood, you can't cook anything, after all." Aoi continued. "Camp is just like soccer. There aren't any unnecessary positions." Hiroto said.

"Well, that may be true, but…" Kogure about to complain but then he looked at Hiroto excited back. "But after that, everyone gets to play games and sing, right?"

"Yep, around the campfire." Hiroto answered. Kogure sighed as he sat back down. "Ah, that sounds so fun. I hope we can go camping soon." Hiroto and Aoi just stared as Kogure laughed, or giggled to be exact. Now that boy isn't seemed like a naughty boy. Just a boy who excited about something.

**-After some times**

"Kogure-kun… really excited about that camp." Aoi said. Now she and Hiroto stare to sleeping Kogure. The fire still went on.

"Yeah." Hiroto replied then he looked down at the girl. "You aren't excited?"

"Of course I excited." Aoi looked at him but then she looked at the ground. "But it's… I wonder if I can…"

Hiroto smiled then pat her head which make her looked at him. "Of course you can." He smiled warmly at her. "Let's have some sleep, okay?"

"Um, but…" Aoi hide herself behind her feet with hugged them closer. Hiroto sighed and pat her head again. "I know you didn't comfortable around us else Kidou-kun about that, but you need a rest Aoi."

"Um, okay…" Aoi yawned a bit. "I think I start too sleepy…"

Hiroto chuckled and he lay against the rock. "Then have your sleep then. Come." He smiled. Aoi sighed and she laid her head on his chest. Hiroto watched her until she fell asleep.

'_It seems I know why Kidou-kun is so comfortable around her. She's some kind of a little sister.'_ He smiled until he hasn't realized he was asleep.

**-At the morning**

Hiroto, Aoi and Kogure still sleep and the fire went off, leave smokes. While that, someone walked to them and poured some water on the campfire. Kogure startled and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes caught Kamezaki face right in front of him.

"Uwaaaahh!" Kogure surprised but then he relaxed, realize it was Kamezaki. "Oh, it's the guy from yesterday." He sighed. "You surprised me for a moment." Kamezaki straighten his posture which make Kogure curious. "Huh?" he looked and he saw another boy but with different hair color. "Hiiiee?!" Kogure quickly rushed to Hiroto and Aoi. "Hiroto-san! Aoi!" he shook them both body. They both startled and Aoi get up first, rubbed her left eye. Hiroto woke up and looked at the side. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kogure pointed to Kamezaki direction. "Look!"

Hiroto and Aoi surprised at the sight. "There's a second one." Hiroto murmured in surprised. Kamezaki pointed to his side. "This way." And he and the other boy run to in front of the river. "This way!" Kamezaki pointed to his left. Hiroto and Aoi rose from their feet and stared at them with Kogure.

"Do they want us to go that way?" Kogure asked.

"Maybe they know the way out?" Hiroto questioned.

"That could be but, I felt bad feelings, I don't know why." Aoi said. They looked at each other and the else boys start to run at the side of it.

"Let's go." At that, Hiroto, Aoi and Kogure ran after them. But unexpected, the boys in front of them ran so quickly, even they almost can't after them.

"They're way too fast!" Kogure shouted. Few of running, the boys in front of them stopped, turned to them and pointed to the down way. "Over there."

"That has to be the way out!" Hiroto said, glad they can return. But when they arrive, they got

"A field?" Kogure wondered as Kamezaki pointed at a soccer field below them.

"What's a soccer field doing in a place like this?" Hiroto asked confused. Aoi bite her lower lips. _'I had bad feelings… I hope there's nothing will happen…'_

They went down and Kamezaki draw something at the board with a chalk.

"Oh you want to play soccer with us?" Kogure figured out. Kamezaki turned to him and nodded. Kogure saw the board. "Why is my picture so lame compared with yours?" he complained. Hiroto and Aoi could only laugh nervous.

"Let's play, let's play!"

"Guess there's no choice." Hiroto sighed then he turned to Kogure. "Let's play with them for a bit at least."

Kogure just huffed. Aoi smiled. "I'll watch at the side of the field. Ganbatte."

"Hn." Hiroto and Kogure answered. Aoi smiled but when they turned around, it sudden fade away. _'What is this feeling?'_ she placed her fingers on her chest. _'I felt weird. I hope there's nothing will happen to them…'_ Aoi sighed then she looked at the match.

But Aoi hope wasn't come true; Hiroto and Kogure lost 17 score from them. They even can't have a change to make a goal. Aoi could only hope as she keeps tightened her fingers together.

'_My bad feeling…' _she closed her eyes tightly with her eyes closed either. _'No, it's not over yet…' _Her eyes opened and focused to the match and her face brightens when Hiroto passed them. He was right in front of the goal.

"**Ryuusei Blade V.2!**" he did his hissatsu to the off guard goal.

"Goal!"

"Ryuusei Blade…" Kamezaki murmured amazed.

"I did it." Hiroto said to himself.

The board score, 17-1

"Yay! Yay! We got our first point!" Kogure shouted happily. But then Kamezaki whistled, signally that the match was over.

"It's over? Why it's over all of sudden?" Kogure complained. Aoi couldn't help but giggled.

"Bow." In the middle of the field, the both team bowed to each other, Aoi also bowed either.

"Thanks. It was fun playing with you." Hiroto said. Other hand, Kogure complained, "Just when we were getting started…"

But then Kamezaki and his friend pointed at a way.

"Cucumbers?" Hiroto questioned. The way they pointed was full of cucumbers plants. "I see." Hiroto turned to Kamezaki. "If we follow those cucumbers, we can get out from the forest." They both turned to him and nodded. Kogure turned to them. "Then we can go back?" he asked. They turned to him. "All right, we can go back! We can go back!" he cheered as he run to the way.

"See you around then." Hiroto said as farewell. "Bye." Aoi waved her hand to them and she quickly walked beside Hiroto. Hiroto stopped and he turned around just to find empty field.

"Huh? They're gone…" he murmured. Aoi turned around as well. "Eh, you right, Hiroto-san." They looked at each other. "Could it be-"

"Hiroto-san! Aoi!" Kogure called which make them both turned to him. "Hurry, hurry!" Kogure shouted as he held some cucumbers.

"Yeah." Hiroto replied. He took a glance to the field before he left with Aoi and Kogure. Without they know, the lake water behind the board score was moving, as there's something was on it, but there's nothing.

They walked as Kogure eats cucumbers, Hiroto pick up the soccer ball, then continue walked until they saw a shine.

"We made it!" Kogure ran first to the shine then Hiroto and Aoi.

Outside there, they back to the Japan's part of the island.

"Look, Hiroto-san!"

"Yeah." Hiroto replied. Aoi sighed.

"Finally we're home."

"Let's head back."

"Yeah." Kogure replied, but then he stopped and scratched behind his head after Hiroto and Aoi went back. "They'll sure be mad at us." He murmured. "We spent a night out without permission, after all."

Aoi notice it, turned around and smiled at him. "Daijubu, Kogure-kun!" the boy looked up at the girl. "We'll apologize with you." She smiled. "So let's head back."

"Yeah." Kogure replied.

**-At the inn**

Hiroto opened the door and Kogure in quick bowed. Aoi was right behind them. "I'm so sorry!"

Everyone just stare at him. Kogure in curious and feeling odd, straighten his posture. "Huh? They're not angry."

"Come on now. Sit down, Kogure-kun." Haruna said as she brings a plate of onigiri to the table. "They'll be gone if you don't hurry and take your pick."

"You're not mad at us?" Kogure asked.

"Mad about what?" Haruna asked back.

"I mean, we didn't come back last night." Kogure explained. "We should've come back as soon as morning came, but we ended up playing soccer in the forest and lost track of time…So I…"

"In the forest?" Haruna asked. "What are you talking about? You were practicing with all of us earlier."

"'With all of us'?" Kogure sweat dropped at they continue their activities.

"How weird."

"What's going on?" Kogure asked to Hiroto and Aoi. Hiroto and Aoi just blinked. Kabeyama shoved an onigiri to his mouth and took another. "This okaka onigiri is so good!"

"Okaka onigiri…" Hiroto and Aoi murmured and they both remembered something.

'_Hiroto-san, be sure to come back by noon! We're having our special okaka onigiri today!'_

Hiroto and Aoi stunned there. _'But that couldn't possibly…' _they thought. The next second, Someoka was right behind them which surprised Aoi and jumped to Hiroto. Kidou shocked when Aoi jumped to Hiroto chest which make him almost choke because of his onigiri.

"Kogure, now I've found you!"

"He's still mad." Kogure quickly ran. Hiroto and Aoi just stares as Kogure ran to the other door and opened it then enter in.

"Wait right there!" Someoka shouted as he chased the smaller boy. Aoi released Hiroto at the moment. "Hiroto-san…"

Hiroto turned to her. Know what she means, he placed a finger on his lips. Aoi tilted her head. Hiroto chuckled and pat her head gently. "Just keep it as our secret about it, okay?"

Aoi giggled as Hiroto hand caress her head. "Hn!"

Kidou gritted his teeth as he felt his stomach burnt when he saw them both so related like that.

"Hiroto-san, stop that." Aoi giggled. "You messed up my hair." She said as she fixes her hair. Hiroto chuckled as he stopped.

"C'mon, Aoi-chan. Have a seat." Aki smiled at the girl. Aoi nodded and she saw Kidou pat a seat beside him. Aoi nodded and sit beside him.

"Endou-kun." Endou looked up and saw Hiroto stand there. "Kappas really do exist."

"Huh?"

"Kappas really do exist." Hiroto repeat. Endou just blinker few times at him confused as he chewed his onigiri.

"Ne, Aoi-chan." Tachimukai called the girl. "Is… did you really can teleport?"

"Eh? Why you ask Tachimukai-kun?" Aoi questioned which caught attention everyone, included Endou and Hiroto.

"Ah, it's… when you left you…" Tachimukai lost his words, but Aoi in quick caught his means.

"Oh, did you mean **'White Teleport'**?" she asked.

"'White Teleport'?"

"An ability from White Phoenix that allow me to teleport from one place to other, out from the match things." Aoi answered calmly as she eats her onigiri. Everyone included Kidou stares at her.

"EEEHHHH?!"

* * *

**Me: That's for this chappie! Wow, Kidou get jealous~**

**Kidou: That because you make Aoi get closer with Hiroto!**

**Me: Blame his kindness. Anyway, you really look kind of…. Girly, Hiroto? I have realized just now. And I have no wonder why Midorikawa had a crush on you.**

**Midorikawa: Shut up!**

**Me: But aren't sweet Hiroto and Aoi being together~? As a bro and sis of course XD**

**Midorikawa: I agree about that.**

**Kidou: But I'm still getting jealous.**

**Me: That's because you're jealousy person.**

**Kidou: Hey!**

**Me: Please review! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Hi hi minna! XD Now Shiroi White-Phoenix will gladly announce the 16th chapter within the 101st chapter of Inazuma Eleven. Owie~ I can't hold my laugh! Pfft!**

**Toramaru: What's wrong with it?**

**Me: I-it's… Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG TOBI, TORA, YOU BOTH SO CUTE AND FUNNY IF YOU'RE TOGETHER! XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tobitaka: (didn't respond anything as he combed his hair)**

**Toramaru: (blushed angrily) Quiet, Shiro!**

**Me: Sorry Toramaru but-Pfft! Gosh I really love THAT part! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Toramaru: Even he mocked me for all sudden?**

**Me: Who cares? You mocked him back. :D But still I'll insert Aoi here so get ready Kidou! XD**

**Kidou: I have bad feelings about it, you know!**

**Me: Again, who cares? Tobitaka! Toramaru! Ya both do the disclaimer!**

**Tobitaka and Toramaru: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Clash! Tiger and Hawk!**

Today, they practice without Aoi again and of course it's from Kudou's insist. But Aoi gave no mind; she wastes her power by teleport yesterday. She enjoyed when she saw their practice, even she little disappointed she can't join them.

"Gouenji-san!" Toramaru shouted as he dribbles the ball to the goal. Gouenji about to move but Kabeyama quickly guarded him. "You're not getting through!"

Aoi eyes were sharper as she knew Toramaru next movement. "Shoot alone." She murmured, low enough until no one can hear it, but Fudou saw her and he knew what is she murmured.

"In that case …" Toramaru faced the goal and he does his hissatsu, "**Tiger Drive!**"

"Failed." Aoi murmured back. Now Fudou eyes widen of shocked at Aoi.

"**Ijigen the Hand!**" Endou used his hissatsu and Toramaru's completely failed make a goal. "He shot it all on his own!" Endou say as he put his hands on his hips.

Gouenji nodded at him. "You made a good decision." Gouenji praised as he turned to Toramaru. "Yes!" Toramaru replied.

"Everyone, its break time!" Aki shouted. (**Me: Or Haruna? O.o**) "We have sandwiches today!"

The suitcases that the managers brought opened just reveal 'sandwiches on parade'.

"Thanks for the food!" the team shouted and they start to eat the sandwich, Aoi was not an exception.

"Eh? Fuyuppe made these?" Endou questioned. Aoi sit right beside him, which make Kidou and Fudou, well, jealous. (**Me: XD**)

"Yes, all by herself." praised Haruna.

"I'm not so sure about the taste…" Fuyukka said shyly. Aoi smiled.

"It's delicious, Fuyukka-chan!" she smiled cheered. "Right, everyone?"

"They really are delicious!"

"I can tell the manager has a kind personality from its taste!"

"Thank you!" Fuyukka said. Aoi looked at Toramaru and noticed something weird at him._ 'Toramaru-kun?'_

"Oh yea." Haruna clapped her hands as she remembered something. "We have a special present for everyone today!"

"Present?"

"Letters from everyone back in Japan." Aki said as she holds up a paper bag. "From everyone?"

"Show us." Tachimukai stood up and everyone followed him to take the letter. There's from Kurimatsu, Midorikawa and Saginuma, in weird scroll paper. Everyone blanked every time the captain read the letter from the captain of Neon Japan.

"You write too much, Saginuma…" Endou sighed as he finished read the letter. Aoi just smiled nervously until Aki called the girl. "Aoi-chan!" Aoi turned to the manager. "Yes?" that respond make everyone turned to her. "Here's a letter for you."

There was a silence until the team shouted, "EEEEEEEEEEHH?!"

"A letter for me?" Aoi asked as Aki handed the letter. The manager only nodded. Now the team rushed surrounds Aoi.

"F-From who is that?" Kazemaru asked nervous. No, WHOLE TEAM WAS NERVOUS!

"I don't know. I don't think there's anyone know about me else Gazelle-nii-san, Burn-nii-san…" Aoi trailed off when she looked at the sender. "U-Ulvida-nee-san?!"

There's another silence until another, "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" but this time, everyone.

"It's from her?" the ex Gaia captain asked. Aoi nodded and she showed the photo of Ulvida, Diamond Dust, and Prominence members.

"It did from her…" Hiroto murmured.

"Read it!" Kogure insist.

"H-hai…" Aoi looked at the letter. "'Dear Aoi, how are you?

_Are you well there? I, Diamond Dust and Prominence was fine as well. Anyway, Gazelle and Burn had told me about you._

"Oh, Gazelle-nii-san and Burn-nii-san had informed them." Aoi said, smiled nervously as she sweat dropped.

"That makes sense Ulvida take photo with Diamond Dust and Prominence…." Fubuki said and Aoi continue.

_I have heard everything from Gazelle. He already told me that you'll be a member of Inazuma Japan. Congratulations about that. Good luck, Aoi, and please be behaved._

_Regards_

_Ulvida_

Aoi sighed with a smile on her face. Since Ulvida know her that day, she has been like a big sister for her. Kidou exhale relief when he saw that smile from Aoi. He walked to her and pats her shoulder.

"You seemed happy." He said and the girl turned to him. She smiled at him.

"I am; Ulvida-nee-san hasn't changed." She turned to the letter. "She was a big sister for me…"

Kidou sighed, grip her shoulder gently which make Aoi turned to him and gripped his fingers on her shoulder.

"This one's for you, Toramaru-kun." Fuyukka said as she brings a letter to Toramaru.

"I have one too?" he questioned and he took it. "Yes." Fuyukka replied and she walked away. When the boy saw the letter, he shocked when he know who sends it. Tobitaka at other hand, got a letter from his, well, you can say friends.

"Those guys…" he smiled but then his attention turned to Toramaru who looked seriously at his letter. Aoi who had noticed, feel a bit weird.

"Kidou-kun…" She called and the boy move closer to her. "What is it, Aoi?" She pointed at Toramaru. "Toramaru-kun emotion was-"

"Alright guys! Let's go back to practice!" the captain shout cut off her. She turned to him. _'W-what!'_ she screamed in her mind and she turned to Toramaru who already went to the field as his seniors called him.

"Aoi, let's have a seat." Aki said as she patted the girl shoulder which makes the golden eyes owner turned to her. "You can't move too much."

"Ah, H-hai…" Aoi obeyed and she took a seat on a bench. Her eyes widen of shock when Toramaru failed receive the ball.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted.

"Use Tiger Strom!" Gouenji shouted which make Aoi gasped.

"H-Hai!" Toramaru responded and he receives the ball from his senior.

"M-Matte-!" Aoi stood up, tried to stop them, but too late; they do the hissatsu already.

"**Tiger…**" Toramaru shouted as he kicked the ball up. Gouenji almost do his part but the ball flew so fast passed him. Aoi in respond cover her mouth as her face grew paler.

"Not even Gouenji can reach that." Tsunami said, hint of mocked.

"T-Tsunami-san!" Aoi scolded from the bench.

"Damn it." Toramaru panted as if he wasted all of his strength. Tobitaka walked near the captain. "They couldn't pull off Tiger Storm?" he questioned. "Don't mind! Nothing to worry about!" Endou shouted, tried to cheer them up. When everyone was in normal, Toramaru was that only the one who pant hardly. Tobitaka turned to Endou. "Captain. Don't you think Toramaru is acting strangely?"

"Is he?" Endou asked back to him in confuse. Tobitaka didn't respond it; he turned to the youngest boy. "Tobitaka-san!" he turned around just to see Aoi run to him and stopped right in front of him. "Aoi." He turned his body to her. "Have you notice?" Aoi could only nod at him. "That's… so unlike Toramaru-kun…" Endou turned to the youngest boy who left the field.

**-The night at dinner**

"Thanks for the great meal!"

"We sure ran a lot today."

"I'd like to go for a ride on the waves some time as a change of pace." Tsunami said.

"Hahaha. Sound good to me." Endou agreed. Aoi joined them as well. She sits right between Endou and Gouenji. (**Me: I don't know why the managers let her O.O**) Aoi could only giggle but then she turned to Toramaru that oddly eat so slow.

"Want to come along, Toramaru?" Tsunami asked excited. Toramaru just responded as he placed his fork on his almost untouched dinner. "If you want to go, then don't drag me into it."

"Eh?" Tsunami surprised at the respond and Toramaru stood up. "Thank you for the food." Toramaru said weakly, totally weakly. "Toramaru?"

"But, Toramaru-kun, you even didn't touched your dinner..." Aoi said with concern.

"What's with your attitude? I was just inviting." Tsunami complained as he scratched back of his head.

"We came here to fight, not to fool around." he glared angrily at Tsunami. "Say that again?"

"Hey, stop trying to provoke him into a fight."

Aoi quickly stood up. "T-Tsunami-san..." Tsunami turned to her and saw her shook her head. Aoi turned to Toramaru as the boy looked away. "Toramaru-kun, is there's any matter that bothered you, until you've been like this?" Aoi asked in concern. Toramaru just sighed as he closed his eyes.

"It's nothing." He replied. Aoi face still concern about the boy. "But, Toramaru-kun…" before Aoi could protest, he took his 'dishes' and walked away. "What's with him?" Tsunami just shrugs as he was innocent for all of this. "Just leave him alone."

"I'll go talk to him." Endou said and he stood up.

"Captain." the voice of Tobitaka stopped Endou and the purple hair boy stood up. "Let me handle this."

"Eh?"

"You?"

"Aoi, I hope you didn't bother about it." Tobitaka turned to the girl as he asked permission from her. She just smiled. "It's alright. Shite kudasai, ne, Tobitaka-san."

"Hn." That's his reply and he went to the dishes place. After he left the dining room, Kidou quickly stood to the girl side. "Aoi, did you let him-"

Aoi turned to the boy and nodded. "I did." She said innocently. Kidou who still confused, raised an eyebrow at her. "At least tell us why he asked permission from you and why you let him go."

"I know Tobitaka-san asked me permission because I was going to stop Endou-kun if he acts late. He just noticed when he turned to me." Her gazes turned to the door. "And I know what he'll do, and I hope it solves without a matter."

"Aoi…" Kidou stares at the girl. He could see the trust in her eyes and a hope, a hope that Tobitaka plan will work out. He smiled and pats her upper head gently. "You really trusted him a lot."

Aoi could only giggle. "I did." she said with a smile. Kidou could feel his cheeks burned but he could only smile in front of the innocent angel in front of him. But then he saw the angel gazed to the door, as she want to give Tobitaka all of her trust to him about Toramaru.

At the beach, Toramaru was kicking off the sands near him few times full of frustrate. "You... You! You! You...!" then he stopped to take his breathe. Sweats streamed down from his head passed his cheek.

"You seem pretty agitated, Toramaru." a familiar voice shot him up and he find out Tobitaka was walking to him with a soccer ball with him. "Tobitaka-san."

"A fight only begins after you challenge whoever annoyed you face-to-face." Tobitaka said, only to get a glare from the younger boy. "If you just throw your anger at whatever you see... then you're only taking it out at undeserving people." Toramaru gritted his teeth and looked away from Tobitaka.

"Lashing out at the others just 'cause you're off form isn't right." Tobitaka continued. "I wasn't lashing out." Toramaru denied. "But it didn't leave them feeling good about it." Tobitaka said as he looked away. "That's not my fault." Toramaru denied again, with more confident this time. Tobitaka just smirked as he shut his eyes. "You remind me of my old self." those sentences success make the younger boy turned to him. Tobitaka reopened his eyes and gazed to Toramaru. "We'll have a dribbling contest."

Meanwhile, Aoi was glancing outside the window as Kidou was watching the girl from his bed. "Aoi, you're curious, aren't you?"

Aoi turned to him and smiled. "Indeed." she said as she walked to Kidou. "Can I go to check them?" Kidou smiled gently at the girl. "Sure, but promised me you won't sleep late, Aoi." Aoi could only giggle at those words. "I will." she said and she dashed off. Since everyone already knows about her it won't be a problem if she walked around the inn with they're around. When Aoi walked downstairs, she saw the dining room light was still on, so she walked to it and peeked in just to saw Tobitaka and Toramaru were there, chatted together.

"Tobitaka-san! Toramaru-kun!" she called and the boys turned to her as Tobitaka shoved his letter in his cloth pocket or somewhere.

"Te-Terumi-san?" Toramaru surprised the girl was there. Aoi smiled and she walked to them. "You didn't need to that formal, Toramaru-kun." she said, beamed a smile to him. Toramaru startled but then he smiled. "Alright, Aoi-chan!"

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Tobitaka asked to the girl. She turned to him and smiled.

"I just want to make sure everything is alright."

Tobitaka stares at the girl and smiled as he looked away and folded his arms in front of his chest. "There's nothing to worry about."

Aoi giggled and she turned to Toramaru. "I guess so, because it seems Toramaru-kun a bit lighter." she said. Toramaru couldn't said anything unless nod at the girl. "But it seems it problem still bugged him."

"Indeed." Tobitaka sighed. Toramaru looked down way, felt a bit guilty.

"But that's okay. If Toramaru-kun's alright, then there won't be a problem." Toramaru shot his head up just to saw the angel smiled from the girl. Tobitaka smiled and turned away. "I must admit I agree that." he said as he stood up from his seat and removed the headband. "I don't know what happened to you, but once you fill your stomach, you can forget all about the bad stuff." then he combed his hair as Aoi walked to his side and smiled at the younger boy. Toramaru looked down then he looked up at his seniors. "Tobitaka-san, Aoi-chan."

The teenagers that were older that Toramaru turned to the boy and he handed something to them both. "Here."

Tobitaka in urge took it and he recognized the persons at the photo and where it taken. "Toranoya?" he turned to the younger boy with Aoi. "Is this...?"

"It's from my mom." Toramaru said. Aoi in quick cover her mouth as she already heard everything from Kidou and Kudou. Tobitaka in quick recognize her movement with Toramaru. "Aoi, you already know?"

"Ah, etto... Kidou-kun and Kudou-kantoku already told it to me..." Aoi answered. Tobitaka sighed and he and Aoi turned to Toramaru just to heard his story.

"I see... you're worried about your mother." Tobitaka spoke up after whole of the story finished.

"I'm sure she's fine since Nonomi-nee-chan is with her..." Toramaru said as he passed the ball to Tobitaka which received by the older boy and Aoi watched them from a far at the field. "But Mom isn't in the best of health." Toramaru bend his head down, worried filled his heart again.

"You're a nice guy." Tobitaka praised then he smirked. "You care about your mother."

Toramaru shocked as he blushed and looked away. "Of course I do." he said as he tried to hide his pink blush on his cheeks. "No matter how hard things got, she always thought about me first over everything else." those words bring Aoi golden orbs widen.

"I see." Tobitaka murmured and he passed the ball to Toramaru then he smirked as he said. "Homesick then, huh?"

Toramaru blush turns even pinker and he glared at the older boy then kick the ball to him angrily which make Tobitaka surprised at the pass but he can take it well and bounce the ball on his knee with his smirk on his face.

"How did you figure out that I was acting strange?" Toramaru asked as Tobitaka still bounced the ball. Tobitaka let the ball dropped on the ground. "Not sure." he answered as he kicked the ball to Toramaru. "It's just that, for some reason, I'm surrounded by a lot of friends who are younger than me." he told. "Just by looking at their faces, I can tell right away when something's on their mind."

Toramaru receive the ball under his feet. "Friends... huh?" Aoi raised her head a bit at Toramaru's murmur. "That must be nice." Toramaru smiled sadly. "I never..."

Tobitaka eyes widen of surprise by the younger boy said, same as Aoi. _'Toramaru-kun?"_

"I never made a single friend who I really talk to be because of my soccer." he said as he passed the ball to Tobitaka and the older boy receives it by his chest and let it bounce on the ground, he smirked. "Strange world we live in, huh?" Toramaru looked at Tobitaka surprised and a bit confused what'd he saying. Notice it, Tobitaka continued his words.

"A genius elementary school kid without friends... And a former gangster who didn't know anything about soccer..." with that he kicked the ball. "Are now fighting against the world together." Toramaru smiled and he received the ball with his head and let it bounced down just to feel a breeze past him. He looked at his right and saw Aoi had the ball as she stole it from him. "And with the added of the weakness immunity girl in the team..." she turned to them and smiled. "The world seems stranger, eh?" and she passed the ball to Toramaru which he received it well.

"You're really gotten better at this, Tobitaka-san." Toramaru praised as he put his feet on the ball.

"Really?"

"Yes." Toramaru continued. "You've been practicing the whole time." but then the next move surprised Tobitaka and he found out himself off guard when Toramaru ran passed him. "Otherwise, you never would have been able to steal the ball from me." Toramaru turned around and rubbed his nose. "Even as a fluke." Tobitaka shocked eyes turned softer then shut as he raised his head up and glanced at the night sky with Toramaru and Aoi.

"For someone like me who only started up soccer recently...Practice is all I've got." he said and Toramaru bend down his head a bit, feel a bit guilty, "If I hadn't met Hibiki-san...I'd still be caught up in doing nothing but fighting." Toramaru looked at Tobitaka's back as he continued told his story. "I want to get better, even if for the slightest bit, and be useful for team. As well as answer to Hibiki-san's expectations." he turned around to face Toramaru. The younger boy didn't respond anything as he stares at the older boy.

"Toramaru." the defender straighten his posture as he smirked at the younger boy. "We're friends. If something happens, you can come talk to me about it any time." he said as he turned away and took his comb from his pocket to comb his wings shaped hair. "I might be of some help."

"What Tobitaka-san's said was right." Aoi said as she walked to the younger striker. "Aoi-chan..." the girl smiled at him. "We're friends, Toramaru-kun, you can tell us any of your problems any time you wanted to." Toramaru smiled at her and he looked the older boy's back then he bend down his body as he said, "Thank you." to his seniors. Tobitaka could only smirk and Aoi just smiled at the younger boy.

Toramaru straighten his posture. "But can I tell you one thing, Tobitaka-san?" he asked which make the older boy turned to him. "What? Let me hear it." the next second, Toramaru smirked at the defender which make Aoi realized something.

"Tobitaka-san." he started. "You're not very good at cooking." that compliment really surprised the older boy. "Really?" he asked and Toramaru placed his hands on his hips which make Aoi giggled. "Your Rairaidon has too much soy sauce in it." then he push his back backwards so his face moved closer to Tobitaka. "Also, you should use a lot less oil." then the younger boy straighten his posture as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "And you shouldn't fry the onions for too long." the player with 11 number compliment which make Aoi giggled come out more. "R-Really?" Tobitaka asked. "Listen closely. When you cook vegetables..."

They three didn't noticed Hibiki was watching over them until he felt a pain on his heart, which he thought didn't noticed by them. But in fact, it's noticed by Aoi. The girl stopped just to turned around and saw a familiar old man was lying against the fence and then he walked away. Aoi in quick recognized him as Hibiki but the time was telling her that she should go back to Kidou's room.

**-The next day**

"Everyone!" Toramaru shouted which make attention turns to him and the boy bend down his body. "I'm sorry about yesterday! I was a little irritated and I took it out on all of you. I'm sorry!"

"Don't sweat it, Toramaru!" the voice of Tsunami brings the younger boy's head up. "As long as you feel better again, it doesn't matter." Tsunami added.

"Yea, that's right." Kabeyama agreed.

"Everyone has an off day at some point. Don't worry about it." Hijikata said. Those enough bring a smile on Toramaru's face. "Everyone..."

Aoi and Tobitaka looked at each other then at the younger boy in the team with a smile on their face. So then the managers.

"All right then! Let's go, Toramaru!"

"Our match with Italy is right around the corner!"

The captain turned around his body to the team. "Let's start practice, everyone!"

"Yeah!"

The next few moments later.

"Offense! Keep attacking!"

"Defense! Keep the ball moving!"

_'Mom! How are you? You're not overdoing yourself with work, are you? Please let Nonomi-nee-chan help you with stocking. I'm working hard with everyone on the team to face the world!'_

Hijikata passed the ball to Tsunami without realized Tobitaka's coming. "It's mine!" Tobitaka spin around, collecting wind energy at his feet and released it with another spin which make something like dark hole, fly over the ball. "**Shinkuuma(Hollow Demon)!**" and with that, Tobitaka steal the ball.

"Good job, Tobitaka!" Kidou praised. "Ganbatte, Tobitaka-san!" Aoi cheered from the bench, remember she won't able to practice right now.

_'There were a few times when it got tough... But I'm okay now!'_

"Tobitaka-san, pass it to me!" Toramaru shout, waving at him.

"Okay, Toramaru!" Tobitaka obeyed it and Toramaru receive it with his chest.

_'Because this time, I have friends who I can trust!'_

"Everyone, block his shoot course!" Tachimukai ordered and the defenders in quick obeyed it. "Got it!" Toramaru shocked when his shoot course completely taken apart.

"They've completely taken apart his shoot course." Endou said.

"How will you shoot, Toramaru?" Gouenji wondered, as his partner. "Don't worry, Gouenji-san." Gouenji turned to Aoi and his eyes widen when he saw her smiled full of confident. Toramaru eyes sharper in seconds, everyone face come through his mind.

_'As long as I have friends, I can get through anything!'_

"This is it!" he cheered, beamed a smile on his face. He kick the ball to the air. "Go!" and it split up to four and replaced as remote-controlled racing car's wheels. "**RC Shoot!**"

"RC Shoot?" Endou questioned surprised as Toramaru used the remote control in his hands to controlled the moves of the car which it passed all of defenders.

"What?"

"It slipped through the defense!"

When there are no defenders, the car speed up and with no time, the ball was hitting the net.

"When did he come up with a shoot like that?" Tachimukai wondered, not believed the ball was just passed his face to the goal net. Toramaru straighten his posture and rubbed his nose. "I just thought of it!"

"That was an amazing shoot!" Endou praised.

"You came up with that shoot just like that?" Someoka questioned, impressed.

"RC Shoot... Not bad, Toramaru." Gouenji praised. Everyone surrounded the younger striker, and Tobitaka stand not far from him. "The genius elementary school kid makes a comeback." he murmured then Toramaru mimicked Tobitaka when he was combed his hair. "Why, you..." Tobitaka murmured, smirked at the boy. The younger boy gives him a thumb up. _'Mom, just wait. I'll make sure to win against the world... With everyone!'_

"You did it, Toramaru-kun!" Aoi run to him and stopped right before him. "That was amazing, Toramaru-kun!"

"Thanks, Aoi-chan!" Toramaru grinned at her. And this made whole team shocked expect Tobitaka.

"Since when you called Aoi with 'Aoi-chan'?" Sakuma asked.

"Since yesterday!" Toramaru grinned and Aoi could only giggle.

"Everyone, it's almost time for lunch!"

"We're eating outside again today, huh?"

"I'm starving!"

"What's for lunch today?"

All of the managers giggled mysteriously. Aoi that sits against Endou's back just blinked in confuse.

"Actually..."

"For today..."

"We have special boxed lunches waiting for everyone!"

"Boxed lunches?" everyone included Aoi questioned the managers. Then, they moved away to reveal someone that really looked familiar. "Ta-da!"

"Hello!"

"Nonomi-nee-chan?!" Toramaru questioned, surprised at the coming of the girl.

"What are you doing here at Liocott, Nonomi-san?" Endou asked.

"Everyone back in Japan asked me to come here...and present you had workers with a special lunch." she said and she showed them boxed lunches that very well spaced. "Here they are! Nonomi's deluxe Inazuma lunchbox, the Toranoya Special!" she announced and everyone started excited at the lunchbox so they gather around it and they amazed at the lunch inside it.

"This looks great!"

"It's a lunch that's perfect for the world tournament!"

Nonomi feel glad, however they liked it, but then she spotted a dirty blonde hair girl in Inazuma Japan soccer uniform was standing there, sighed as she smiled at her teammates. "Ne, you didn't take it like others?" she asked which surprised the girl. "E-ee-eh... A-ano..." she sighed. "I just think I didn't deserve it, I was useless."

Kidou, who that heard it, smiled and walked to Aoi and pat her head. "You're not useless, Aoi." he said, tried to confident the girl. "But, Kidou-kun..."

"Ah, Aoi-chan!" Aki called the girl. "There's a bento left for you!"

"E-eh?" Aoi blinked in surprised. Kidou guide her to Aki and tried to confident her once more. "It's alright, Take it."

"But still..." Aoi sighed, and that's when Nonomi popped beside her and smiled. "It's yours." Aoi sighed and she takes it. "Arigatou." she said shyly. Nonomi and the managers just giggled at Aoi's nervous attitude.

"Huh?" Endou realized something. "If it's a Toranoya Special..."

"That's right." Nonomi snapped her fingers as she winked to the captain. "It was Toramaru-kun's mother who thought up this recipe."

Aoi in quick gazed at Toramaru. His eyes were teary as he stares at the lunchbox. "Mom..." Aoi smiled and walked to him, placed her fingers on his shoulder, squeeze it gently.

"Well, everyone, eat up!"

"Thank you for the food!"

"It's so good!"

"Yeah, best I've ever tasted!"

Toramaru at other hand, happily eat the lunch with Aoi beside him as Nonomi walked to him. "It's you mother's homecooked food, Toramaru-kun." seeing the boy became sad, she rubbed gently his hair. "This brings up your spirit 100%, right?"

Toramaru turned to Nonomi. "Yeah." Tobitaka that sit not far from them, smiled when he found out the younger boy wasn't sad anymore. He then eat up a piece of his lunch and chew on it, just to find the delicious taste inside his mouth. "Toranoya's food tastes good." he said, glanced up to the younger boy. "Right?" Toramaru smiled at his senior. Aoi could only giggle at her two new best friends. Endou in other hand, glad saw Toramaru in spirit again. He stood up from his seat.

"All right! After we finish lunch, we'll continue practice for the afternoon! Guys, let's keep ourselves motivated for the upcoming Italy match!"

"Yeah!" Everyone followed the captain throw their fist to the air, Toramaru was included. Tobitaka feel glad when he saw Toramaru was back to its old self again. Toramaru turned to his senior and they eyes meet in a gaze. Aoi, who's the one that noticed it, smiled at herself. These two really build a wonderful tied bond of relationship.

"Hey! No bad manners at the dining table!"

* * *

**Me: Minna! That's all!**

**Toramaru: That's all? Why I think it's too fast?**

**Me: That's your feelings.**

**Toramaru: Why I don't felt it was?**

**Me: Because you're arrogant elementary school kid.**

**Toramaru: (red vein pops out)**

**Tobitaka: (combed his hair)**

**Me: Meh, nothing much here, but I think the presence of Kidou more far away~**

**Kidou: You think because of who?**

**Me: You gonna blame Aoi? Dude, just wait until someone-**

**WHAT DID YOU SAY!?**

**Me: That. Save yourself, budy.**

**Kidou: What? Hey! Let me go!**

**Me: Have fun. Alright, please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hello, minna! It's the 17th chapter! Phew, I even did realized it was this fast.**

**Toramaru: I've told you already.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, where's Aoi?**

**Aoi: Did you called me, Shiro-chan?**

**Me: Aoi! Where you're been?**

**Aoi: Ah, I'm sorry. It's... Fideo-san has something to tell me about.**

**Me: **_**I hope it's not a proposal.**_** And what is that?**

**Aoi: It's... about Aka...**

**Me: Oh... **_**phew. **_**Disclaimer, Aoi!**

**Aoi: Hai, Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Memories Revived! The Truth about Fuyukka!**

The whole team was practicing passed the ball, included Aoi. For a long rest, finally she was able to join them practice.

"Aoi-chan!" Toramaru shouted as he passed the ball to Aoi which she received it smoothly. Now, she's face to face Endou. "Here I come, Endou-kun!"

"Bring it on, Aoi!" Endou shouted, grinned as he challenged the girl. She smiled as she kicked the ball and it launched towards Endou with high speed and turned to left. Endou in quick respond catch the ball with his body and he fall on the ground.

"E-Endou-kun!" Aoi run to the goalkeeper. "A-are you alright?"

"Daijubu, Aoi." He grinned at the girl and he sat up. "Your kick was really strong and fast!" Aoi could only giggle. "Thank you." The boy grinned at her. "Let's start over again!"

"Hai!" Aoi smiled and she help the captain rose on his feet and run back as the captain throw the ball to her while the rest continued the practice.

"They're all pumped!" Aki amazed how fired up the whole team. "Yes!" Haruna responded. "There's only one match left in the prelims. And we're up against Italy!" she added. "Endou-kun is probably all excited about his face off against Fideo-kun."

"I bet he is." Haruna agreed.

"You won't get passed me!" Kazemaru shouted as he tried to block Aoi from receive the ball from Gouenji. "Ah!"

"Aoi!" Gouenji turned to the girl as he keep dribble the ball to the net, since he was practicing to be team up with Aoi. Aoi golden eyes were sharpening at a second.

"Gouenji-san!" Aoi shouted as she run towards the goal. Kazemaru shocked when he looked at the girl ad he found out she was already gone from his guard. "S-since when?!"

Gouenji in respond passed the ball to Aoi. The dirty blonde hair girl receive it and she stomped her left leg in front from another as white swords appeared from her back and Aoi raised her feet up as the swords surrounded the ball. "**Sanctuary Sword!**" she kicked the ball and it fly towards Tachimukai like a sword with white aura surrounded it. "**Maou the hand-**" Tachimukai do his Hissatsu but before he knew, the ball was already hitting the net. "This is unbelievable…"

"That was great shoot, Aoi." Gouenji praised her as he walked to her. "Arigatou!" she sent him a bright smile. Then they hear the whistle and the coach shout, "Break time!" Kabeyama gladly sit on the ground after he received the towel from the managers. Aoi was standing beside Kidou, whipped her sweats from her face.

"Today's practice was really rough again." Kogure complained. "I'm thirsty." Kabeyama whinned as he whipped off his sweats. And that time, Fuyukka walked to him and handed him a big bottle. "Here, Kabeyama-kun." Her voice caught the attention of the two defenders that sat on the ground. "Wow, it's so big!" Kabeyama awed as he took it. "It's a drink made especially for you, since you've got such a big body." Fuyukka said. "Thanks!" and with that Kabeyama drank his drink. Fuyukka smiled then she turned to Kogure.

"And for Kogure-kun…" Kogure pointed to himself and he saw Fuyukka give it to him while she covers up its upper part. "Here!" and she opened her fingers just to reveal a fake frog on Kogure's drink. Kogure screamed of shock as he thought it was real but then he recognizes it was a fake. "Oh, it's fake…"

"You play a lot of pranks with them, so I was maybe wondering if you like frogs and put one on." Fuyukka told her reason. "She got you good, Kogure." Tsunami said and everyone laughed. Aoi giggled but then it stopped when the purple hair girl walked to her. "This one is special for you, but I don't know what could be the best for your immunity." She said as she handed the bottle to Aoi. "Ah, thank you, Fuyukka-san." She said as she took it. Kidou smiled at the girl, it's nice to see her already being used around the team and the managers.

"I've got special drinks for each of you." Fuyukka said as she opened the cabin that she took from the inn where the drinks for the team were there. "Looks interesting."

"Thanks a bunch, Fuyuppe!" Endou said to the girl just to receive her smile. Everyone took the drink and drank it. Aoi swallow her drink for a moment then she looked around just to find Kudou was standing right in front of her. "Oh, Kudou-kantoku."

"Aoi, it's about time you're against it." He said and Aoi in quick know what he means. She looked away and didn't spoke anything. "I know this might be egoist, but I want to fight face-to-face with her in the match." She looked up at the coach. "If I do not, I felt failure with all of this."

"I understand." Kudou nodded at her. "Break time's over! Back to the grounds!"

"Yes, sir!"

Skip to the dinner time, everyone had their dinner gladly and happily, especially Tsunami who chew up his meal and swallowed it. "That was a good meal." He exhaled after he swallows his food. Aoi was sitting between Endou and Kazemaru as she had so many things to discuss with the captain. So, want or not, Kidou and Fudou must hold back their dark auras. By that time, Fuyukka walked to them and looked at his plate. "You still have the carrots left." She said. Tsunami looked up at her and nervously looked at his plate. Yep, his carrots still there untouched. He turned to Fuyukka nervously. "Carrots are the one thing I can't really handle."

"Eh? I just knew that Tsunami-san hates carrots." Aoi let out loud. This girl sure is so pure. Tsunami could only nodded at her. "If you don't eat them, you won't get all the nutrients you need." Fuyukka said, scold him in gentle voice. Tsunami could only look away. "So…" Fuyukka placed an orange strange jelly in front of Tsunami. "It's carrot jello." Fuyukka told him as she noticed he's confused about the thing in front of him. "I grated and sweetened it, so it should be easier to eat."

"Sweet, you say…?" Tsunami questioned as he pick up the small plate and poke the jelly few times as he tried to take a spoon of it which he did. He full of doubt and nervous placed the jelly in his mouth, just to find out it tastes, "It tastes great!"

"I hope you can get used to it so you can eventually eat the real thing!" Fuyukka sent him a smile.

"Thanks!" and he grumble up his jelly. "Those drinks and the jello… You're doing everything you can to be a great manager, I see." Kazemaru praised. "Yeah!" Endou agreed and he looked at the girl. "Fuyuppe is and will always be one of our treasured friends!" Fuyukka could help but smiled at him.

"How nice." Kabeyama spoken up after Tsunami finished his jello. "I want to try that too."

"Sorry! This is only for Tsunami-kun."

Endou smiled at the purple hair girl but then his face turns hard and Aoi noticed it.

'_Suffering from the shock of losing both of her parents, she barely held up an appetite as the days passed, and she was in danger of dying. So in order to save Fuyukka, the only way was to use hypnotherapy to overwrite her memories. Endou, you were with Fuyukka during the times when she was still happy. Maybe you being with her is bringing back the memories from that time. If she does regain them, she'll have to face that sorrowful past as well. And if she can't bear it this time, she'll…'_

Endou hard face in second turned to a smile, a smile that show him was trying to be confident. _'I'm sure Fuyuppe will make it through as she is now.' _He nodded to himself. "Endou-kun." He looked to his left and saw the angel smiled at him, tried to reassured him. "Daijubu." He realized she means then he smiled at the girl and nodded. "Yeah." And he placed his fist to Aoi's. Kidou saw them both and smiled to himself, even she was with someone else, but he was glad she can able to be around the team, but Kidou noticed her doubt inside of her heart. _'Aoi…'_

The next day when the sun was at the top, everyone back practiced again. Gouenji kicked the ball to the net and Endou in quick catch it before it could hit the net. Fuyukka in other hand watched over Endou practice. When Endou return back to his position, suddenly the view of him was blurring at Fuyukka's sight, she shut her eyes and looked back at Endou, it was still blurring, and then there's a view of Endou when he's still little, smiled widely while he hold up a soccer ball. Fuyukka totally shocked, so she looked away from Endou. _'This feeling again…' _she shut her eyes, then she found out she was still little, scared and frightened as the dark aura starts to surround her. Fuyukka hold her upper arms trembling, then she looked back at Endou, there's no blur sight anymore. _'I'd only see it during my dreams at night until now…' _Fuyukka turned away and placed her hand on her face, covered one of her eyes and Aki noticed it.

"Fuyukka-san, what's wrong?" she asked in concern. Fuyukka quickly turned to her and smiled fake. "No. it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Okay then…"

'_That's right…' _Fuyukka thought in her mind as her fingers clenched oh her lap. _'I'm fine. I'm fine.' _Unfortunately, not only Aki that notice it, Kudou and Aoi also noticed it. "Fuyukka-san…" she murmured as she stares at the managers then her eyes widen. "Aoi! Watch out!" in reflex, Aoi jumped over Tsunami who's slid to her as he tried to steal the ball from her. "Gouenji-san!" she shouted as she passed the ball to the boy in the air. He received it successfully and he kicked the ball to Endou, which he caught it successfully either.

"Aoi-chan seemed fired up." Haruna awed as the girl on the field run back to her position. "Maybe because she'll face Fideo-kun, she can't be losing." Aki said. "Maybe you're right."

Skip to the night, Fuyukka was walking all alone at the corridor as she read a book. When she was about to walked upstairs, a familiar voice stopped her. "Fuyukka." She turned her attention from her book to the owner of the voice. "Dad." She called him as he sat not far from her then he stood up. "How are things?" he asked in concern. "I've having a lot of fun! I'm really glad to be one of Inazuma Japan's managers!"

"I see." Kudou body relaxed a bit when he saw the girl beamed a smile. "Yeah." And she walked to upstairs with her book. Kudou watched her leaves and he exhaled his breath. "Kudou-kantoku…" he turned around just to saw Aoi was standing not far from him. "You noticed it already?" the dirty blonde hair girl could only nod at him. He sighed and the girl walked to him. "What if that time has come?" she asked. "I'm not quite sure." That was his reply.

"A practice match?"

At the morning has come and all the team gathered around the coach to hear his announcement. "We'll be up against Spain's nationals, Red Matador."

"They're one of the top teams in the other preliminary league, Group B." Megane informed, knowing no one of them know Red Matador.

"Only the top two teams of each group will pass the prelims." Kudou's voice echoed. "We have one match left. On top of that, our opponent is Italy, who is currently in first place. It also depends on the outcomes of the other matches, but likely, if we don't win this one, we won't pass the prelims." He explained. "Red Matador is also in the same situation; they have to win in order to move past the prelims." The team turned around when they heard footsteps and found out a group was standing right behind them. "Therefore, in order to benefit from each other, we'll be holding a practice match." Kudou continued. Endou could only smirked at the team, couldn't wait to fight against them.

"Aoi, you're in." Kudou ordered which make the Inazuma Japan shocked. "C-coach? Why you inserted Aoi?" Endou asked as Aoi high five with Tsunami as she replaced him. "And again, defender position?"

"I gave no mind." Aoi turned to Endou and she smiled at him. "Shall we start this?" Endou stared at her for a moment before he gave her a smile.

The whistle voice was echoing and the match was begun. The both team didn't seemed given up a bit, but Aoi was still at her place as she watched everything from her spot. But when Kidou receive the ball and dribble it, Haruna eyebrows frown as she noticed something wasn't right inside her brother. "Onii-chan…" _'I wonder if it's because he's thinking about Kageyama.'_ She wondered as she saw her brother. _'He looks so tense.'_ Meanwhile, Kidou was running to the goal with Sakuma and Fudou beside him. "That technique is going to be the key for the next match." Sakuma spoke up. "Yeah!" Fudou responded. "We'll be using Red Matador as practice targets!" Kidou didn't responded, as he think about something, _or someone._

Then the tree boys jumped in the air. Kidou whistle and five purple penguins appear and circled the boys as they circled the ball and flip over in the air and kicked the ball with the back of their feet. "**Emperor Penguin No.3!**" the ball with purple aura moved down to the ground and dive over the ground with the penguins, attacked the goal keeper and make a score as the whistle of the first round end. "They got the first point! Great!" Fuyukka awed. "They all seem to be in good condition." Aki said as she turned to Haruna, the girl turned to her as well. "Yes."

At the field, the three boys looked at the Red Matador as they helped the goal keeper to stand up. "Well, it's what it is." Fudou said, turned to the other boys. "It's improved from the last time we used it." Sakuma said and he turned to Kidou with the half bald boy. "Wouldn't you say, Kidou?"

Kidou didn't respond; in his mind flashed Kageyama devil grin face. He gritted his teeth as he think about the man that he hated much which surprised other two boys in front of him. "Kidou?" Aoi, who noticed it, walked to them and placed her hand on Kidou's shoulder, squeezed it and Kidou turned to her. Aoi could only smiled at him. "Daijubu, Kidou-kun." and she pats his shoulder then walked away as the whistle echoed the field. Kidou could only blinked at the girl and when he realized what she means, he smiled gently at her and went back to his position with the rest, but in his mind, Kageyama face keep flashed and repeat over and over which make him tense up again; the words of Aoi faded away. Aoi keep watched from her spot as the match begun again and she watched how Someoka failed steal the ball from Red Matador's captain, Queraldo. She noticed something when he passed the ball to his teammate and he stepped his feet on the ball. Now there's only Endou in front of them. "Bring it!" he challenged in excited. Queraldo run to the ball direction as the two teammates stepped at the sides of it. Queraldo continue their movements by slid on the ground and pushed his feet against the center of the ball, make it longer and then the two teammates jumped, release the ball. "**Sling Shoot!**" Queraldo shouted as he kicked the ball as he flip over, make it surrounded by light blue aura as it flied towards Endou. Endou quickly responded it with his Hissatsu. "**Ijigen the Hand!**"he punch the ground as it makes a barrier, but that was useless. Endou shocked; thought it will hit the net, but he shocked more when Aoi was already standing behind him, played her crossed arms in the air and then throw them to opposite direction of her sides as a big white wall appeared behind her. "**White Barricade!**" the white aura collide with the light blue aura. Aoi gritted her teeth as she didn't expected the kick was too strong for her Hissatsu. She tried to steady and the ball break her defense, make a score for Red Matador. "Aoi!" the captain quickly rushed to the girl. "Are you alright?" she just nodded. "Daijubu." Endou grunted as he looked up to Queraldo. He just grin mocked at him.

"So we're at a tie..."

Fuyukka at other hand, focused at Endou as he and Aoi back to their place. "You can do it, Mamoru-kun." the purple hair girl murmured, just to find her sight was blurring again. She looked away, _'Again...' _she shook her head slightly. _'I'm in the middle of the match. I need to keep it together!' _she reopened her eyes and looked at Endou, noticed her sight was back to normal again, she smiled relief. _'It's all right.' _she keep it in her mind and heart.

Aoi noticed Fuyukka oddness, sighed as she frowned sadly. "Fuyukka-san..." she murmured, low enough which make no one can't heat it. She turned to Endou and then her eyes went bigger and turned around, just to find out Kidou attacked the defense of Red Matador all alone, and he failed make a score with the ball flew up to the sky. He landed on the ground and grunted. He turned around and walked back, his teammates were right in front of him. "What's gotten you so worked up?" Fudou asked to the boy, but he didn't responded as he walked past them. "Hey, are you listening?!" again, he didn't responded. "Kidou..." Sakuma murmured as he watched his friend' back as he keep walked. Aoi eyes shock in fear and she was about to ran to the boy. "Kidou-" just to be stopped when a hand was holding hers. She turned around just to find Tobitaka grip her upper hand. "T-Tobitaka-san..." Tobitaka shook his head to the girl. "I think it's better you leave him alone for a while." Aoi gasped and she looked down, her eyes teary as the sadness flown over in her heart. "Kidou-kun..." Tobitaka released his grip as the end whistle echoed at the field again. The score; 1-1.

"Data collection complete!" Megane announced. "Will you show it to us later?" Tachimukai asked. "Of course!" they both turned to the field as the captains shakes hand at the middle of the field.

"Let's meet again at the finals tournament."

"Yeah. We'll settle the match next time." they both released their hands and looked at one direction with the teams as they heard clapping sounds which it's from the managers. "Amazing! You were both really great!" Fuyukka praised. "It's hard to believe that was a practice match!" Aki said. The teams smiled at the managers but Haruna turned to her brother, who still tense up, separate from other teams. Aoi, watched to the boy and her gazes soften at him. "Kidou-kun..." Sakuma that stand near her, noticed her voice and turned to her, just to saw the sadness and worried in her golden orbs. _'Aoi...'_ he thought and he turned to Kidou direction. _'Kidou, what's wrong with you?'_ he looked back at the girl direction back, just to find her tears.

"Oi, you girl." Aoi gasped and she quickly whipped off her tears and turned around just to find Queraldo was standing right in front of her. "Sorry for a while ago." she smiled and shook her head. "It's alright." she smiled bigger at him, tried to reassure him. He smiled and held out his hand. "See you in our next match?" Aoi smiled and reached his hand, shook it. "Hn!" that was the girl respond. Sakuma smiled at the girl. _'Maybe I was too hallucinating, Aoi was fine...'_ he thought in his mind, and tried to believe the tears from the angel was his hallucinate, but not for Fudou and Kudou. _'Aoi, you-'_

At the afternoon, in Kidou's room, the boy was still tensed up as he sat on his bed. Aoi who was sat at other edge didn't tried to break the silence until someone kicked the door. "Who's there?" Aoi asked. "It's me, Fudou." Aoi gasped, Kidou respond nothing as the girl stood up and opened the door, just to receive the half bald boy's hug. Kidou looked at them and his eyes widen at the view in front of him. "F-Fudou-kun?" Aoi completely surprised to make an effort and she surprised more when the boy that hugged her moved his lips to her cheek, which make the other boy gritted his teeth and yanked Aoi away from Fudou." Fudou! What was the meaning of that?!" Fudou just grinned deviously at him and he turned to Aoi. "I'll wait for you." he kissed her cheek once more and walked away. Kidou gritted his teeth and he turned to Aoi."Aoi, did he harm you?" Aoi looked up at him and shook her head. "No, he didn't." she smiled. "Arigatou, Kidou-kun." Kidou smiled and hugged her shoulders gently and placed his forehead on the top of the girl's head. "Kidou-kun?" then suddenly, the ringtone make them both turned to Aoi's pocket. She take her cell phone and flip it open then placed it near her ear. "Hai, Endou-kun?" she asked to the other end then her eyes were widening of shock. "...What?"

**-The night, at Liocott Hospital**

Endou, Aoi and Kudou stared at Fuyukka that lay on the bed unconscious, her eyes blanked full of sorrow as her memories was reviving. Endou eyes blinked at her, couldn't believe this happened to her. Kudou noticed it, placed his hand on his shoulder which make the goalkeeper turned to him. He shook his head to him. Endou know his meant, turned to the girl that lay on the hospital bed and turned back to the coach. "Coach! her memories really did return, and she...!" Kudou looked at the boy. "Endou. I thought that if you were by her side, Fuyukka would find her old self again, and that she'd be able to withstand the pain." The coach closed his eye. "But..." Endou, realized his means about Fuyukka, hold the coach's upper arms. "Isn't there anything I can do?" he begged and Aoi looked up at him. "There isn't, Endou-kun..." Aoi murmured. Endou gasped and looked at her. "Fuyukka is the only one who can overcome her pain." Kudou added Aoi's words. Endou turned to him and looked down, as he found out what his coach said was true. Kudou gazed to Fuyukka. "And if she's like this..." Endou followed the coach gaze to the girl that on the bed, didn't move a bit as her eyes still blanked. "I've always been troubled over it. Even thought it was to safe her life, I wonder if using hypnotherapy on her was the right thing." Aoi looked at the girl one the bed, sighed, closed her eyes. "But I have no choice. We can give Fuyukka new memories again. Only hypnotherapy will..." Aoi eyes shot opened and she looked at the coach at the same time with Endou. "But then Fuyuppe would forget about me and the others again, wouldn't she?!" Endou asked. The coach only nodded at him. "That's the only thing we can do to save her." Endou gritted his teeth as he looked away then he relaxed, know it would be useless to against the coach.

_'Mamoru-kun, soccer sure is great.'_

He gasped as he remembered Fuyukka said to him then he shook his head, denial the coach device. "We can't do that to her!" he yelled and moved closer to Fuyukka. "Fuyuppe, I want you to remember me. All the happy times, and all the hard times too!" he shouted, hope she would hear it. "I want you to remember all of it! That's what you want too, right, Fuyuppe?!" no, the girl didn't responded. Endou backed away as he saw the girl stay in place, nothing changes. "Endou..." the coach spoken up. "Your voice isn't reaching Fuyukka." he told him, know the girl was in her sorrow. The coach watched him as Endou walked to picked up the soccer ball that lay on the floor. "The only choice left to save her is..." he tried to told him as he picked up the ball and walked back to Fuyukka's side, placed the ball on the bed then placed the girl's hand on the ball. "It's a soccer ball." he said as Fuyukka _was_heard him. "You were having so much fun being our managers, weren't you?" he asked but no respond from her. "You love soccer, don't you?!" still, no respond. She was still in that condition. Endou gritted his teeth, know his voice still didn't reach the manager. "Endou-kun..." Aoi stares at the captain. "Endou." Kudou murmured, saw the boy tried to 'awake' his adopted daughter. Endou eyes teary as he watched his work was completely useless. "Fuyuppe... Come on, Fuyuppe!" he shouted, but still no respond from the girl. Endou closed his eyes as he bend down his head, faced the soccer ball and Fuyukka's hand. Kudou fished his cell phone from his pocket and start pressed some numbers from its keyboard. "I'm calling the doctor from Tokyo." after he press the last digit, he placed the phone near his ear. Endou gripped Fuyukka's waist as a tear dropped on the soccer ball and Aoi noticed it. "Endou-kun..."

"Fuyuppe... Soccer isn't all fun times." he whispered as the girl was able to heard him. "We go through a lot of painful experiences too." Aoi eyes were widening as something flashed in her mind then she saw the goalkeeper raised his head, his eyes still shut as tears still stuck at his eyes. "But..." he continued. "But working hard to overcome that together is what makes us friends." Aoi stares at the captain and walked to him. "I told you before... Fuyuppe is and will always be our treasured friend!" he bend his head down again, make a teardrop dropped on Fuyukka's bear arm and it flow down in Fuyukka's skin. As it was a miracle happening, Fuyukka conscious return back and her eyes shake of teary. "Friend...?" she murmured in low voice as tears flow down from her eyes. Endou gasped, shot opened his eyes and looked at Fuyukka. Her eyes that was widening, return to normal. "Friend..." she murmured again. The darkness inside her completely faded away, leave the little Fuyukka in the bright light.

"This is Kudou." Kudou said to other end as it pick up the phone, "There's something I'd like to ask the doctor..." but the coach stopped when he felt a grip on his wrist and he looked down just to find it's Fuyukka that hold him. "Stop." she begged as she already woke up from her bed. "I don't want to forget!" she begged again and the coach lowered his phone from his ear. "Fuyukka..."

"I've remembered something terribly sad and painful," she closed her teary eyes then she looked at Endou and to Kudou. "but I don't want to forget anymore!" she said, full of fierce in her voice. "I don't want to forget Mamoru-kun and all my good friends." Kudou raised his body down and placed his hands on Fuyukka shoulders. "I'm only looking out for you." he said, full of regret. Fuyukka shook her head and then looked up at him. "I'm okay. Dad... You, Mamoru-kun and all my friends are here with me." she told him as the coach only can stare and listened to her. "I've always known. You've always taken care of me and raised me to have a strong heart." Fuyukka smiled even she's almost can't hold back her tears. "And you always encouraged me no matter what happened." she confessed. Endou and Aoi couldn't help but smiled. "Thank you for always being there for me, Dad!" and she lay her head on Kudou's shoulder gently. Kudou shocked at first but then he smiled and felt relief. "Fuyukka..." Endou smiled and grinned as he spun the soccer ball on his finger and Aoi smile went bigger as she whipped away her tears from her eyes.

"Aoi, are you sure you're leaving now?" Endou asked after they stayed and chat with Fuyukka, but Aoi decided to go back to inn. Aoi just nodded at the captain. "Kidou-kun must be worried about me, I can't stay too long." she told him and turned to Fuyukka." I hope you'll get better soon, Fuyukka-san." she gives her a smile. Fuyukka nodded at her. "Thank you, Aoi-chan. See you tomorrow." the door opened and the dirty blonde hair girl nodded. "See you." then she walked away and the door closed. Endou smiled, glad he called the girl and told her about Fuyukka, because if he didn't do that, the second grade girl would be worried sick about Fuyukka and it would affect to her play games. Now she's relief know Fuyukka was alright in front of her eyes. Even the captain know he can reassure her but it would be make her didn't relax. He smiled then turned to Fuyukka as he decided to go back to inn to get his rest.

Unfortunately, in her way, Aoi was meet with someone that familiar that lay against the wall in the alley she was walking to. "You..." the person turned to her and grinned deviously. "Yo." the red hair girl with silver eyes straighten her posture. "Aka the name." she told her, realized she didn't know her name. Aoi eyes sharper at her as she walked to her. "What do you want?" she asked. Aka raised an eyebrow to her. "No 'hi' or something?" she chuckled. "Never mind." she grinned and turned away, her back faced Aoi. "I heard you'll join the match against Orpheus." Aoi eyes widen then it's sharper again as she glared at her opposite. "How you know?" she asked, know it was her secret with the coach of Inazuma Japan. "I'm your opposite; I know everything." she said. Aoi sighed and looked away. "Anyway, I'm join in too." Aoi eyes turned to Aka and saw her smirked at her ever her shoulder and Aoi just realized she's wearing Italy soccer team jacket. "See you at the match." and with that, the red hair girl walked away and turned to another alley before Aoi could call her. She sighed as she stares at the alley where Aka was gone. "Aka..."

The next day, at the Liocott Hospital in Fuyukka room, she was reading a book on her bed while Kudou was sitting on a chair, doing same as her. Then they both turned their attention to the door when it opened. "Good morning!" Endou and Aoi greeted as the door closed behind them and the boy brought a soccer ball with him while the girl brought a basket full of oranges and yellow flowers. "Endou, Aoi."

"Mamoru-kun, morning!" Fuyukka greeted as she closed her book while Endou walked to her side. "Morning." Endou greeted back and Fuyukka looked at Aoi who was walking to Endou side. "Good morning, Fuyukka-san." she greeted with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Aoi-chan." Fuyukka greeted back. "Here, for you." the younger girl handed the flowers basket to Fuyukka. "For me?" she took the basket and looked at the flowers. "They're so pretty." she looked up at Aoi and smiled. "Thank you, Aoi-chan." Aoi smiled back at her. "You're welcome, Fuyukka-san."

"Feeling better?" Endou asked and Fuyukka nodded at him. "Yeah! I'm all fine now." she smiled at him then looked away. "I remember a lot more now." she said as she gazes sadly to the flower on her lap. "Like my real papa's hands... Mama's nice smell..." her gazes turns more sad. "I'm glad I remember now." Endou nodded and Aoi smiled at her. Then Fuyukka looked up at Endou. "Oh yeah! And about your grandpa..." Endou and Aoi gasped in surprised and Fuyukka continued. "I remembered what my papa said. He said your granpa was a strong man who would stand up to whatever fate he was facing." Fuyukka confessed out. "I see." Endou murmured. "Your father met my grandpa before." Fuyukka looked away, try to recall the scene. "It's just..." she murmured. "Whenever he talked about it, Papa always seemed sad about it. I'm not sure why."

"Sad?" Endou and Aoi questioned in unison. "I'll talk about the rest of that matter." They all turned to the door was just to find familiar old man and a girl for Endou. "Natsumi, Onigawara-san!"

"Yo." the detective greeted the boy. He noted the girl beside him and he sharper his eyes to her.

"It's been awhile, Endou-kun." Natsumi greeted. "Natsumi, what were you going to talk about?" he asked. "As I said before, you grandfather, Endou Daisuke-san, is still alive." Natsumi begun her story, or repeat it. "He was injured gravely with his life still being targeted, but he was able to escape out of the country with the help of other people." she continued then it's turn of Onigawara to speak. "The ones who saved Endou Daisuke were also on Kageyama's side," Endou face turned to serious when the detective explained to him. "but they were there in attempt to stop Kageyama's wrongdoings. The man at the center of that was Ono Masataka." they all shocked at the name.

"Ono?" Endou questioned. Aoi eyes widen even more but she tried to keep her face to not turn pale. "Do you mean..."

"Yes." Onigawara said. "Her real father." the boys turned to the girl on the bed, while other girl didn't move a bit from her spot or even doing anything. "Fuyukka-san's father was working under Kageyama without knowing what the man did under the surface." Natsumi explained. "But when he learned of Kageyama's many crimes, he couldn't put up with it anymore."

"But back in those days, he wasn't able to go against Kageyama's orders." Onigawara continued the explanation. "The most he could do under those circumstances was..."

"To let my grandpa escape." Endou continued. At few moments, there's a silence in the room until Kudou break it. "Was Kageyama also behind what happened to Fuyukka's parents?" he asked. "No, he didn't have any involvement with that." Onigawara answered. "But..."

"But..." Endou questioned. The detective turned to them. "During our investigation, we came across an astonishing find." he said. "There's a possibility that Kageyama was being manipulated this whole time..." he looked down as he said the last sentences. "... by an even greater terror." Endou, Kudou and Fuyukka shocked at it. Aoi at other hand, feeling dizzy at the memories that flashed in her mind, hold her head as she shut her eyes. Endou noticed it and turned to her. "Aoi? Are you alright?"

"Aoi?" Onigawara looked at Endou and Aoi with shock. So then Natsumi. "Did you said 'Aoi', Endou-kun? You mean 'Terumi Aoi'?"

"Y-yeah..." he turned to Natsumi. "Why?" he raised an eyebrow. Natsumi looked at Onigawara who also looked at her and nodded then they both looked back at Endou. "When we investigate, we also noticed there's one person that knows about Endou Daisuke."

"And that person is..." Natsumi stopped just to gaze at the girl beside Endou. "...Terumi Aoi." Now, everyone expect Onigawara, Natsumi and Aoi shocked and they turned to the dirty blonde hair girl. "A-Aoi?" the captain asked. The girl didn't responded; she just looked away. "S-since when?"

"Since your grandfather still in treatment." Natsumi explained and the boy turned to her. "At that time, she was playing near the room and then she noticed your grandfather. She entered in the room and they know each other since that day. We can prove she was there by the list of patient at the hospital." Endou eyes were widening as he realized something, the he looked at the girl, now her face turns paler. "You're in one hospital with my grandpa when you're child?" he asked. Aoi silent for a moment, she closed her eyes and looked away. "Y-yes..." that was her answer.

"She had her treatment at that day." Onigawara said, take the goalkeeper attention. "And the illness that she got is traumatic of the accident, and we're trying to investigate about it more but meet a death end." Endou turned to Aoi, her face paler even more. "But the fact she was there when Endou Daisuke in treatment until he healed it's true."

"And she's still connected with Endou Daisuke-san, until now." Natsumi continued. "And she knows he was here at the first place."

Endou stare at the girl disbelieved. Aoi opened her eyes and she shut them as she bites her lower lips. Endou, in annoyed, grip Aoi's shoulders and shook it. "Aoi, why you didn't told me?!"

"Endou-kun!" Natsumi voice makes the boy turned to her. "It's useless; she already promised." Endou gasped and he turned to the girl in his grip, her eyes shut tightly as she's feeling hurt from the grip. Felt guilty, the captain released his grip. "Sorry, Aoi." he apologized as the girl rubbed her shoulders. "No, it's alright..." she smiled at him, tried to reassured him that she was okay. "Anyway..." she looked down, felt guilty. "I that the one that must apologize to you all..."

"No, it's fine." Onigawara spoken up which make the girl looked up at him. "We know you won't tell anybody the secrets that you keep, especially the secret about the person who saved you from your trauma." Natsumi said. Aoi looked at the floor. "But it still keep buried in my memories, I must admit I give all my thanks to Daisuke but..." Aoi grip her upper arm. "It's too painful..." she shut her golden eyes."Aoi..." Endou gazes soften at her.

"Thanks for investigating all that, Natsumi." Endou said when they're in front of the door of the hospital as Endou accompany Natsumi and Onigawara to the exit of the hospital. Natsumi nodded and she entered in the car and Endou stares at her while she's placing the belt around her then she looked up at Endou as he placed his hand on the opened window door frame. "If you ever find out anything else about my grandpa..." Natsumi looked down. "Yes, of course." she said then she looked up at Endou. "Once it's clear, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Sorry about all this, Natsumi." Endou apologize, felt guilty troubled the girl. "It's alright." she said. "When this is over, I'll be sure to come back." then she looked away, whispered in low voice. "To your side..." Endou confused as he wondered what she said but then she turned to him. "To where you and all others are." she said. Endou stares at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be waiting!" Then the car was driven off to other place that Endou wouldn't know.

"So Fuyuppe's father helped out my grandpa..." Endou murmured as he looked at the ball he was holding up. He was in Fuyukka's room after he accompanies Natsumi. Aoi was there, sat on Fuyukka's right on the bed. Endou turned to the girl that hugged her legs in front of her chest. "I should say my thanks to him now that he's in heaven." seeing Fuyukka didn't responded, he asked, "Are you okay, Fuyuppe?" then the girl looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." she then placed her feet on the floor as Aoi stood up, at Endou's side. "I'm sure Papa and Mama are watching over me from above the skies." she said as she watched outside of the window. "And besides..." she looked at Endou and Aoi then to Kudou. "I've got such a nice and trusting dad." she said and Kudou couldn't help but smiled. "Fuyukka." Endou and Aoi just nodded and smiled. There's a lot of happiness in their life, even there's a lot of sadness they must passed through. Endou and Aoi looked at each other, smiled at the happiness and the peace in the room.

* * *

**Me: Done! Wow, this is really EndouAoi. Look at that they appear a lot! And now I felt paired them both together, but I don't know clearly why I make Fudou kissed Aoi.**

**Fudou: (blushed) can you didn't built that up?**

**Me: Whatsoever, Fudou. Oh yea I know! I was planning to make Kidou jealous so he could cheer up a bit, even it was useless, but I like that part a lot! XD**

**Kidou: (red vein pops out) FUDOU!**

**Fudou: and one more thing, YOU'RE MAKING ME DEAD, SHIRO! (Ran)**

**Kidou: Get back here, Fudou! (Chased him)**

**Me: Whatever, I don't care. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Minna! Minna! Shiroi White-Phoenix was here! Um, now this is um… 18th I guess… Oh well, anyway, I'm gonna make Aka appear mostly! Because this is the 103 chapter of Inazuma Eleven.**

**Aka: And if something happens you're gonna die.**

**Me: I know, I know. Aka! Fideo! Disclaimer!**

**Aka: WHAT! You're crazy I don't even want to do the disclaimer! Especially with him!**

**Me: Then you want me to ask Aoi to do the disclaimer with Fideo?**

**Aka: NO!**

**Me: Then do it!**

**Aka: Tsch! Let's go, Fideo-**

**Me: You supposed to call him 'Aldena', Aka.**

**Aka: WHO CARES!**

**Me: I care. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Fideo and Aka: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**The Finals At Last! Fideo's Determination! Part 1**

In the morning, right before the match against Orpheus, all of the team heard the explanation of Aki and Haruna about their position in the prelims. And while heard it, somehow, Aoi didn't seat beside or near Kidou. In order of the captain notices, the girl was sitting beside him, but the dirty blonde hair girl couldn't hide the big worried about the midfielder, Kidou Yuuto.

"All right, guys!" the captain stood up and turned to the teams. "Let's practice-practice for our match against Orpheus!"

"Yeah!" all of team responded, expect Kidou and Aoi. Aoi exhaled her breathe and the captain noticed it. "Aoi, what's wrong?" the girl gasped and panicked turned to the captain. "Da-Daijubu, Endou-kun." She said, smiled fake at him. He sighed and the girl stood up with the rest to the field for practice. At the way to the field, Endou was walking beside Aoi and saw her face really sad and worried. Smiled, he pat her back which make her looked up at him. "Everything is going to be alright, Aoi. Trust me!" he beamed her grin. Aoi stared at him and her lips perform a smile. "Hn." She nodded and then they both joined the rest of team for practice.

"Guys!" Endou shouted after he clapped his hands, ready in his position as goalkeeper. "Let's give it your all!"

"Yeah!"

And all of practices begin. Aoi was staying at her spot, now at the midfielder position. Even no one knows, but the captain knows in her heart, she was worrying about her most trusted midfielder. "Nice work, Tachimukai!" the captain praised to another goalkeeper as he's successes catches the ball that Someoka kick to the goal net. "Everyone's moving very well." Haruna awed. "We should be fine tomorrow if we keep this up." Aki said full of confident. But, Aoi felt it opposite, as she'll face Aka in the match. "Kidou-san!" Kabeyama shouted as he passed the ball to Kidou. "Kidou! Fudou! Emperor Penguin No.3!" Sakuma shouted as he and Fudou ran to Kidou's side to do the Hissatsu. "Yeah!" In Kidou's mind, he recalls the scene when he cashed Kageyama at the alley and he found him behind the door so he placed himself against it.

"_I have a lot questions for you!" he shouted against the door as he know Kageyama was laying on it._

"_Very well. As a reward for making it this far, I will answer one." he said._

"_What are you really after, then?" Kidou asked._

"_Revenge." he could feel the man grinned deviously. "I will destroy Japan's national team."_

"I won't let that happen!" he grunted and he run faster ignored two boys beside him. Endou, as he didn't notice his tense, challenged him. "Bring it!" Aoi in other hand, looked away and closed her eyes as Kidou jumped and kicked the ball after he spin in the air, which it get caught perfectly by Endou. Kidou landed one knee on the ground and he gritted his teeth. _'No good...' _he thought. _'It needs more power!'_ The other two boys looked at each other and Fudou folded his arms in front of his chest. "What's with Kidou?" he wondered. "Showing off all by himself." Sakuma followed his gaze to Kidou as the boy stood up, and the he noticed something from the ex-captain of Teikoku soccer team.

"Now it's your turn, Aoi!" Endou shouted at the girl. "Give it all!" Aoi turned around and nodded. Somehow, her face was turning to serious. Endou kicked the ball to her which she catch it with her chest and start dribbled to the other goal net in incredible speed. "What?!" Sakuma, Fudou and Kidou turned around just to saw the girl that full of innocence this fired up. "A-Aoi?"

"Nice speed." Tsunami praised. "But you won't get passed me!" Aoi didn't respond as she keep run passed Tsunami. "W-what?" he shocked, couldn't believe the girl was THIS fast for him. Kabeyama in quick towered her. "I won't let you pass!" but just to find she's passing the ball. "Someoka-san!" Someoka caught the ball and he was about to dribbled but he found out everyone had blocked included him, but he saw a flash of dirty blonde was running behind the defenders. What in the-

"Hea!" without thinking, he passed the ball to the person and he found it was Aoi who's running behind the defenders without they know. "A-Aoi?!" Kidou couldn't move from his spot, he just awed at the girl's movements and he blinked few times, disbelieving this. "A-Aoi?"

The girl caught the ball and now she's faced Tachimukai. She stepped on the ball deeply, as she sent it white aura and she kicked it high to the air, surprisingly, she jumped, doing overhead kick in the air. "**Angel Breaker!**" she gives her last pushes to the ball and it flied towards the net within a creature like an angel with a sword in its hand. Tachimukai quickly responded that hissatsu. "**Maou the Hand!**" his hissatsu creature itself tried to hold Aoi's hissatsu, but it failed and the ball hit the net. "Wow..."

"Nice work, Aoi!" Endou shouted from across of the field. "Hai!" Aoi responded and then she ran back to her position. Kidou could only blink and his mouth opened, no words come out from his mouth, same as two other boys.

"Aoi-chan seems pumped up." Aki said, blinked at the scene in front of her few seconds ago. "A-are she getting into something?" Aoi flirted to Kidou as she walked to him, or passed him as she walked to the captain. Sakuma noticed something and his gazes soften at the girl. "Aoi..."

At Italy's part, Orpheus was standing in front of the coach while Aka was lying against the wall, heard everything with crossed arms and eyes shut. "Catennacio Counter?" Fideo questioned after Mr. K, or Kageyama explained the hissatsu to them. "This is the hissatsu tactics I have devised to beat Inazuma Japan." he said. "You will be using your time now to master it."

"Catennacio Counter?"

"What's that?"

Fideo looked down. _'Catennacio in the Italian...' _he thought in his mind. _'But how does Mr. K know that?'_

Kageyama turned around to Aka. "And you joined them too." Aka was just smirked as she didn't move from her spot. "Whatsoever, old man." this is make whole team shocked.

"She? Joined us?"

"How can that be possible?!"

"We even didn't know about her."

Aka smirked and she finally move from her spot, walked to Orpheus, or to Fideo exactly. She smirked and she stopped right beside Fideo, moved her mouth near his ear and whispered something that could make him shocked. Aka smirked and walked away.

"Fideo? What did she said?"

Fideo didn't responded and tried to recall the sentences Aka just whispered to him.

_'The other Terumi Aoi, and her opposite.'_

And then, the practice began. Everyone had failed by the practice. Aka, at other hand, was just smirked at their fail.

"Next!"

"Sir!" Fideo responded and he moved to faced the goal, his friends were there, ready.

"Let's go!" he shouted and started dribbled the ball to the goal as his friends kicked the ball to him. _'Don't get distracted by the dribbling!'_ he thought as he passed the balls, but then when he ducked one of the balls, other ball gets his chest.

"Fideo!"

Fideo flinched at the pain at his chest. Aka was just grinned deviously, as she's mocking them.

"I don't care if this is a hissatsu tactics or whatever, does this practice even have real meaning to it?"

"Next!" Kageyama shouted and the others get the same respond. Failed by get hit by the balls. _'These guys can't master the Cannecio Counter. Guess I'll need to move on to my next plan.'_ Kageyama thought in his mind. He stood up and order them to stop then he leaves, but Fideo that the only one that want to continued the practice which make an agrue between them. Middle of the argue, Aka tsch-ed as she started to get annoyed. She opened her closed eyes and reveals her silver orbs.

"Ah... What makes you guys didn't master it already?" she asked as she walked to them. "Aka..." Fideo murmured the red haired girl name as she walked passed him. She took one ball with her feet and stepped on it. Aka smirked as she challenges the four people in front of her by raised her index finger and move it front and back. "Come, idiots."

They gritted their teeth and they started kicked the balls to her, which she dodge it perfectly as she dribbled the ball at her feet. Everyone else could only moaned as they amazed how perfectly Aka was dodging all of the balls. Aka stopped in front of them and she smirked as she kicked the ball, dipped in her feet from its bottom. She took her feet back as thousand black swords appeared and surrounded the ball within the dark aura. She spun around and faced the back of her feet with the ball. "**Devil Cut!**" she pushed the ball to the goal net and it hit the net hardly. The ball fell on the ground and everyone couldn't speak anything at the view in front of them, right before their eyes. Fideo blinked few times and he saw the girl didn't smirked. Gritted her teeth, she turned around and start to walk away.

"Wait!" Fideo shouted as he stood up and chased the girl. The whole team shocked about his moves.

"Fideo!"

"Aka! Wait!" the red hair girl grunted and she turned around just to find Fideo chased her and stopped right in front of her. "What do you want?" she asked. Fideo panted and he takes a breath then exhales it. "Aka, I don't understand; why you said you're other one and the opposite of Terumi-chan and you seemed…" Fideo paused as he looked away. "…distracted." Aka sighed then she backed Fideo. "Aren't it too obvious?"

"Eh?" Fideo looked at her, blinked in confuse. Aka sighed then she looked up. "I'm the other of Terumi Aoi, I was her opposite. And _I _seemed distracted?" Aka tsch-ed. "I was annoyed."

"A-annoyed?" Fideo raised an eyebrow at her. "Because of what?"

"My power," she turned to face Fideo and the boy shocked when he saw her face

Full of anger.

"My strength." She looked away. "It didn't enough to against my opposite."

"What?" Fideo blinked at her. "T-that was quite enough to-"

"What did you know?!" Aka turned around to him as she shouted at him. "You're just _human._ You didn't know anything, so don't speak like you did!" Fideo gasped. He may be didn't know about Aka but… "I know Terumi-chan." He murmured. Aka grunted then looked away. "You knew nothing about her; you only know her from the way she looks, acts, and her data but I," she turned her body ninety as her silver eyes glared at Fideo, "I was her opposite, I _born_ from her. I born from her darkness!" she turned her body nineteen again and grunted. "I know her more that you did." Fideo looked at her, or stares to be exact. "Then what did you know that I don't?" he could feel Aka's smirk, but not her devil smirk. More to… sad smirk. "I know her past, I know what happens when she's still little, I know what are bugging her from she's child, I know her unbeatable power, I know _everything._" Aka sighed and Fideo could feel her sad presence, he could feel she smiled sadly. "I even know what makes her…" Aka trailed off which make an eyebrow of Fideo arched up. "What makes Terumi-chan what?" he asked, insisted Aka to spoke more, but she just responded: "None of your business." Then she took a step forward before she stopped. "Anyway, talked about the old man..."

"Mr. K?" he saw Aka nodded a bit. "I'm curious; what makes you trust this old man?" before Fideo could protest, Aka already cut off. "Your friends felt betrayed, ya know?" the boy gasped and he looked down as he shut his mouth, couldn't find a word. "You didn't know the reason, how funny." Aka humped as she smirked. "Seriously, how stupid you are?"

"Wha- Hey!" Fideo shouted as the girl walked away but then he sighed and think about Aka's words. _'She's right. I trusted Mr. K but I even didn't know why.' _Fideo looked up to the orange, pink and red sky. _'Even it all because it's hatred to the soccer, but for me it didn't seem like it. There's something that Mr K hide from us, and I want to know what it is.' _Then he looked at the way where Aka was gone into. _'And about her.' _then, he walked back to the inn just to found out he got a pack.

**-Somewhere else**

"You give that to him?" Aka asked, almost half shouted at her red cell phone as she had a call. "Seriously, what's in your mind?" she sighed as she placed one of her hand on her hip.

"Sorry." a soft gentle male voice apologized. Aka sighed once more. "Anyway, is everything fine at there?"

"Why should I know? I don't care about them." Aka said as she closed her eyes then she reopened them again, eyes flashed in anger. "I have my own business and you know it." she heard a sigh from another end. "I know." he said, after he know all of Aka when Kageyama told the girl to had a contact with him. "I had to go, I still have my other business." she could guess the boy at other end raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he asked. "What makes you think that I didn't?" Aka humped. "I'll call you later." then she end the conversation. At other end, a boy sighed at his cell phone and he put it in back to his pocket.

Aka walked to the inn and she walked to her room, just to past Fideo's room and heard sounds from it. She smirked then she walked to her room, which it's two doors next to Fideo's.

"Looks like tomorrow will be the most exhausted and the most interesting match."

* * *

**Me: Done! Isn't that much for you Aka?**

**Aka: Enough for me.**

**Kidou: It's FideoAka!**

**Me: Well, not really FideoAka here... (Scratched her head) Anyway, next will be the shortest.**

**Kidou: Huh? Why?**

**Me: Find out by yourself.**

**Kidou: (red vein pops out) something never changes.**

**Me: You've got it. Anyway, Aka~ Get ready when the match begin!**

**Aka: And I won't lose!**

**Me: Well, we can continue this conversation later. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Minna! Shiroi White-Phoenix is here! How was pervious chapter?**

**Fideo: I felt horrible.**

**Me: Because of Aka.**

**Fideo: Right.**

**Me: Who cares?**

**Fideo: (red vein pops out)**

**Me: By the way, anyway~ this is going to be KidouxAoi! Yay! Luv this both! XD**

**Fideo: You always support those both for most!**

**Me: Aw~ but sorry I did support FudouxAoi and SakumaxAoi! XD**

**Fudou and Sakuma: HIM?! (Pointed at each other)**

**Kidou: Why you thought you gonna pair them with Aoi?!**

**Me: Relax, Kidou. It's not like you're forgotten. But I did supported KidouFudouSakumaAoi and TobiToraAoi as best friends! XD**

**Kidou: You support too much!**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, Kidou! Fudou! Sakuma! Aoi! You guys do the disclaimer!**

**Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma and Aoi: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Me: And hope you enjoy the story; 'Kidou and Aoi! Daijubu!'**

* * *

**Kidou and Aoi! Daijubu!**

At the night right before the match, at the field at Japan's nation, Kidou was practicing all alone. He kicked the ball, spun around in the air and then kicked the ball to the net. It hit the net hard, but when Kidou landed on the ground, he didn't satisfied.

"That weak kick can't against Kageyama, even the world!" he heard a mock shout, and he really knows who the owner of the voice. He turned around just to saw Sakuma and Fudou stand at the side of the field not far from him. "Fudou! Sakuma!" saw the both boys bring Kidou minds away from Kageyama, which make he heard the pants and the sound that completely like someone was kicking something. He didn't recognize those sounds before because he's thinking to far about Kageyama.

"What's that sounds?" he asked as he stood straight and looked around to find the source of the sound. Sakuma and Fudou looked at him confused but then the next second they know what he means.

"Those sounds come from the woods." Fudou whispered. They walked to the woods and they could hear the sounds became clearer and louder as they walked closer. Kidou peeked over the tree where the sounds maybe come from, just to find Aoi was there; wore her soccer uniform, panted, full of sweat and dirt on her body. There's a soccer ball that rolled to her, looked dirty as well as she used it few times.

"Once… more…." She panted then she stepped back from the ball and then run to it. The angel looked so fierce, as she's thinking something that makes her mind thrown away. _Like Kidou…._ She raised her one of her feet back as she's about to kicked the ball. She tried to focus her powers on her foot while she tried to concentrate her white aura to surround the ball. She kicked it hard; make it fly with high speed, but next minute it began slower as it hit the tree, flied back to Aoi and rolled beside her on the ground; failed. Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma tried to hold their gasps as they saw Aoi failed. She never failed at her trains and practices, even match practices. This is their first time saw Aoi failed at her training like this. Aoi knees and butt landed on the ground. Her golden eyes faced the night sky. She panted hardly, she have been trained since everyone back to their rooms. Feeling weak, her body loosed it balance, about to fall on the ground.

"AOI!" the boys shouted but Kidou body moves quicker. He ran to the girl as fastest as he could and he catch her before she falls, embraced her. He saw her panted hardly then she reopens her closed eyes, reveal her weak golden orbs to Kidou's red one.

"Kidou…kun?" she called him weakly. Seeing Aoi this powerless make Kidou really couldn't bear his tears. She's too innocent and nice to be ended like this!

"Aoi… Are you alright?" he asked, as gentle as he could. She nodded. "I'm fine." She looked at him and Kidou could swear he saw Aoi's golden orbs teary. "What about Kidou-kun?" she asked him weakly, too weak to steady her voice. Kidou looked at her confused but then next second he gasped as he realized her means.

"Aoi, you still worried about that?" he asked. Aoi couldn't help but nodded weakly. "How you know that?" Kidou asked as he bring the angel up, placed her head next to his shoulder. Aoi sighed; her small tender fingers reached up to caress Kidou's cheek. "I can feel your emotions; you feel doubted, you feel so…annoyed… and I realized it's about Kageyama…"

"Aoi…" the boy looked at her. He could swear he's going to cry, saw Aoi this sad is almost do the job. Aoi looked down, she nuzzled closer to Kidou and there Kidou realized

Aoi worried him so much

And he can guess its start from his oddness.

He couldn't imagine how worried Aoi was when his oddness started.

"Kidou-kun… you have us… you didn't need to carry everything by yourself…" Aoi murmured, she let a tear escaped from her eyes passed her cheek. Kidou shocked, completely shocked.

He hates those tears.

"She's right." Kidou turned around and saw Sakuma walked closer to them. "It's not only you who had score to deal with Kageyama." He reminded. Aoi whipped off her tears immediately. "Me, Fudou and Aoi; we have a score to deal with Kageyama." Sakuma added. "So it does not feel fair if you carry it all by yourself."

"Sakuma…" he stares at the boy and smiled. Sakuma smiled back and nodded at him.

"Kidou-kun…" Kidou looked at Aoi. His eyes widen when he saw a tender, gentle angel smile. "Daijubu." She said, her angelic smile still there, with a silhouette of pairs of white wings behind her, make her looked like an angel, no, **she is an angel already**. Kidou smiled and then kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you, Aoi." He whispered to her ear, low enough for two boys behind them couldn't hear it. Aoi smiled and whispered back as low as Kidou did. "You're welcome."

"Oi, you both." They looked at Fudou who clearly looked so irritated. "Can we cut that later and get our practice now?"

"But what about Aoi?" Kidou asked, looked at the girl back, only to receive her gentle smile. "I can watched." Her voice was a bit steady than before.

Kidou smiled at her then turned to his best friends as he stood up with Aoi.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Me: DONE! Finally! My head completely stuck at this one!**

**Sakuma: I didn't see how short this is.**

**Fudou: Even first chapter is still the shortest I think.**

**Me: I know that! (Sigh) anyway, where's Kidou?**

**Sakuma: He's with Aoi.**

**Fudou: They both walked around the park for refreshing. (Fold his arms)**

**Me and Sakuma: (smirk) Ne, Fudou; you're jealous.**

**Fudou: I did not.**

**Me: Don't deny it!**

**Sakuma: It obviously, you know?**

**Fudou: (looked away and pout)**

**Me: khekhekhe… Anyway, it's about the match between Orpheus! The next can be the longest since I must build up the structure of the match with added Aoi and Aka without disturbed the important materials, even everything is important…**

**Sakuma: How about the score?**

**Me: Meh, you'll see that later, maybe after 'The Finals At Last! Fideo's Determination! Part 2' at the next chapter! See you and please review!**


End file.
